Love Makes Us Blind
by pinayflava90
Summary: Hermione refuses to believe she has fallen for Draco. Draco refuses to see how being muggleborn and pureblood doesnt make a difference. How can they be together, when they themselves refuse to believe there's a possibility they might be "in love"? *Fluff*
1. Bittersweet News

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter... i wish..

**CHAPTER 1**

"CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE!" screamed Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Ginny Weasely the same time as they saw Hermione rush down the stairs with excitement, holding a letter in her hand.

"Wait how did you guys find out before me?" she grinned, giving each one of them a hug.

"McGonagall would have been daft if she didn't see you deserve the roll as Head girl, Hermione" Harry laughed.

Hermione blushed and sat in one of the rocking chairs. "For once, things are seem to be going great"

Ginny frowned as she sad beside her. "What do you mean? I didn't even know things were going bad in the first place"

"I meant with the war and all, Voldemort trying to kill everyone unworthy of him. But now that all of that is over, we're finally going back to school and I still get to have my dream as Head Girl!" Hermione grinned, "never thought that would happen, you know?"

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean… But, this is a brand new year."

"New classes" Ron grumbled.

"New friends" Hermione sighed happily.

"New _boys"_ giggled Ginny.

"Excuse me?" Harry glared at her, arms folded.

Ginny grinned and walked over to Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I meant Hermione, Harry"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron in confusion. "I'm guessing you two didn't work out?"

Ron shrugged and smiled sadly at Hermione, who smiled back. "It was a mutual break up actually. I think I see him more as a best friend or brother than the _other_ kind"

Ron nodded in agreement and shrugged. "Speaking of boys, who is the Head Boy of Hogwarts?"

Hermione frowned and looked at her letter. "Huh… it doesn't say here. I'll definitely find out in the train though. I wonder who it might be though…"

"We'll found out tomorrow." Ginny nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Hermione squealed with delight, "We're going back to school! I started reading some of the textbooks before -"

"Hermione, since when have you _not _read any of the textbooks before the school year even started?" Ron asked, trying to hide his lips curling upwards in a grin.

Hermione stared at Ron for a long moment and blinked. Slowly her cheeks began to show some hint of pink. "Well then. Since I see no one here is as excited as I am, I think I'm going to go to the Head's compartment and see who this mysterious Head Boy is" she got up, kicked Ron's leg out of the way and shut the compartment door closed.

"Bloody hell" Ron grumbled, rubbing his ankle.

They heard Hermione giggle from the other side as she said, "Sorry Ronald, didn't mean to kick you that hard" as they heard her footsteps fading away.

She walked towards the Head compartments and paused, taking a deep breath and smiled. _This is it, the moment I see who my partner for the whole school year will be!_ She slid the compartment door open and walked in. As she turned around to meet her new room mate and partner, her smile suddenly vanished and turned to a scowl.

"_You?_" she asked looking completely shocked and disgusted the same time.

The Head Boy looked up at her and grimaced.

"Of course" he drawled sarcastically, "Pansy's right. the _mudblood_ that hangs around with Potty and Weasel is Head Girl_" _He stood up and shoved pass Hermione with such force, she fell to the chairs with a thud.

She glared at him with such distaste, she wanted nothing more than to grab her wand and turn him into the amazing bouncing ferret he is.

The Head boy glared down at Hermione and walked away from the compartment. Hermione huffed and stood up, straightening her robes and power walked towards her best friend's compartment. She slid the door open, her face going red with anger.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ginny asked, walking towards her and making her sit down.

"Who is the new Head Boy, Hermione?" Ron asked, "come on, he can't have been that bad? You guys argued with who was best in classes?" he smirked as a joke.

Hermione turned to him with a look that caused Ron to clear his throat. "So who is it?"

"Draco," she whispered harshly, "Draco Malfoy is the new Head Boy"

**yeah, i know its short... like i said this is my first... soooo feedback would be nice ;) **

**THANKS!  
**


	2. The Head Boy Revealed

Disclaimer: me not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"You're JOKING!" Ron yelled, eyes wide staring at Hermione as if she confessed she stopped loving to read.

Hermione glared at her red-headed friend and snapped, "Does it _look_ like I'm joking around Ronald!"

Ron turned red and shook his head, "guess not then..."

Ginny shot her brother an annoyed look and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hey, you never know, maybe there was a reason why McGonagall placed him as Head Boy"

Hermione turned to her and frowned, "oh yeah? like what?"

Ginny looked at Harry for some ideas. He shrugged but said, "maybe perhaps McGonagall wants you to look after him because of his previous history, " he looked thoughtful, but Ron and Ginny knew he was trying to make it up as he goes, "and Ginny's right. Maybe McGonagall doesn't trust him that much to be back at Hogwarts so he assigned him as Head Boy so _you _can keep an eye on him"

Hermione stared at Harry, trying to take it all in. "I guess you're right" she mumbled. "I'm going to talk to her though, just to make sure"

Harry shrugged, "whatever puts you at ease, Hermione"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath and got up.

"Where you going?" Ron asked.

"I have to go back to the Head's compartment and discuss things with McGongall, the other prefects and _Malfoy_" she said the last bit with a sour expression.

Ron, Ginny and Harry laughed and bade her good luck as she turned around and left.

As Hermione walked towards the Head Compartment, she was pushed by someone which caused her to lose her balance and stumble across the floor, her books that was in her hands flying all over.

"Move out of my way, _Mudblood_"

Hermione's eyes widen at the sound of the horrid voice she found so annoying. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing over her. He looked at her with a blank expression and sneered, "oh look, you finally found your spot in the world, Granger? cleaning the floor and such?"

Hermione glared at him as she picked up her books from the floor and stood up. "sod off, Malfoy"

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Draco snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sniggered, "oh please.. have you learned nothing from what happened in the last few months? i believe our side won didn't we? How does it feel to have your leader get beaten by my best friend and after all you been told were lies?"

Draco glared at her, grabbed her collar and pushed her against the wall, "you think it's over just because you're precious Potter defeated the Dark Lord? it may be over for him, but i'll make sure i'll make your school year a living hell, Granger."

He smirked when he noticed Hermione's eyes widen with fear. "I'll make you guys pay for sending my father back to Azkaban." He let her go and dropped her books on the floor again, turned around and began to walk away.

"Why? Aren't you happy your father found his place in this world already... being in jail and all, right Malfoy?" Hermione said with fury as she picked up her books.

Draco stopped walking and turned to look at her, his expression murderous. But before he could say anything, the Head's compartment slid open revealing Headmistress McGonagall. "Ah Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger! we been waiting for you two. Now come along inside, we have matters to discuss for this year"

Hermione glared at Draco and walked past him, but he caught her arm and whispered in her ear, "watch your back, mudblood. Potter and Weasley can't be with you all the time to protect you." he shoved her against the wall again, and walked towards the Head's compartment.

Hermione rubbed her arm, trying to seize the aching pain he gave her and glared at his direction. She put on a brave face, trying to ignore the way her heart was beating crazily and the unpleasant scared feeling her stomach has conjured.

**Sorry this is really short again! =( i'll try to do better next chapter.. **

**reviews would be legit! since im new.. i need some advices lol  
**


	3. Dragon's farmer

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! No doubt it has been a very rough time with all of us the previous year, however, do not make that as an excuse to stop your education from continuing" The new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, glanced at each student as she said her monologue intro and continued, "we have new students coming to Hogwarts so I expect those who are in second years through seventh years to give our first years a warm welcome" The older students glanced at the tiny first years looking small and shy. "Now!" clapped McGonagall, "not only we have new students, but we also have a new Head Girl and a New Head Boy! Please welcome Head Girl, Hermione Granger and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy!"

There were loud cheering and whooping coming from both Gryffindor and Slytherin table, cheering for their classmate.

"I feel bad for Hermione though," Ron mumbled to Harry, as they continued clapping for Hermione, "she has to be stuck with that git the whole year doesn't she?"

"Can't be that bad," Harry shrugged, "it's not like they live in the same room, and have to eat in the same table together anyway right?"

"They're room mates Harry. Which means they _will_ be staying in the same room, and they have to work _together_ like patrolling the halls as a pair along with the other prefects" Ginny explained.

Harry frowned and looked over at Hermione, who was blushing and giving small waves to students with a shy smile in her face. He looked at Draco and saw him looking utterly bored, arms crossed, having a sly victorious smirk in his face towards the Slytherin table.

"As long as that _ferret_ doesn't touch Hermione, then we're good." Ginny said.

"Unlikely" Ron muttered. "He's bound to do something, I know it"

Harry glared at Draco and said, "we'll keep an eye on them both. If we see him do something out of the ordinary, stay close to Hermione."

Ron and Ginny nodded, staring at the Head Boy with suspicion and hate.

"I can't risk losing someone close to me again"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed towards her best friends.

"Hey Er-my-nay" Ron said, food being spit out from his mouth by accident, landing at Ginny's cheek.

Ginny stopped her spoon midway, and dropped it. Slowly, she felt the food on her cheek and rounded towards her older brother, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Hermione and Harry silently sniggered as Ginny continued yelling at her brother, causing him to go red in the face.

"Honestly Ron, it's rude to talk with your mouth full" Hermione laughed.

Ron grinned but stopped when he saw his sister scowl at him.

"So, what's your first Head Girl duty?" Harry asked, trying to save Ron from his humiliation.

"Oh, Malfoy and I have to lead the first years and Prefects, by giving them a tour around the castle. Then the Prefects can have them as they tour inside their common rooms" Hermione said, as she bit a sliced apple.

"So," Ginny said, looking down and playing with her green peas, "how you coping with Malfoy?"

Hermione made a face which caused them all to laugh. "Does that answer your question?"

"completely" laughed Ginny.

"Honestly, everytime I see his face, I feel like I died a little inside" Hermione grimaced, grabbing some chicken drumsticks from a pile.

"Everytime I see _your_ face, Granger, it makes me wonder how they still let filth like you walk around this grand castle, when you should be with your family of pigs, rolling around in mud." a smooth voice said from behind her.

Hermione stiffened and turned around to see Draco Malfoy giving her a dirty look.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked from Hermione to Draco, trying to sense if there was going to be a commotion.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose, looking annoyed.

"Please... you think I had the urge to walk over here and speak to you? The old woman wanted us to lead the first years now around the castle" he rolled his eyes, arms folded.

"oh," Hermione stood up and waved good bye to her best friends then followed Draco out the Great Hall.

"So which houses did she assign us to lead?" she asked, trying to be civil. She doesn't like him, but she didn't want to risk losing her title for some stupid argument.

Draco raised an eyebrow looking at her with uncertainty. "Were you not paying attention to what she told us?"

"obviously not, why else would I be asking you?" _stupid git. _Her idea of trying to be civil was slowly slipping away.

Draco chuckled which surprised her slightly. "that's a first, the mudblood Granger not listening to the Headmistress"

Hermione didn't say anything, but waited for him to answer her question. When he didn't answer, she lost her patience. "So?"

"So... what?"

"So which houses am I taking, Malfoy!"

"Don't talk to me in that type of tone, Mudblood"

"I can talk to you in whatever tone I'd like, ferret"

Draco glared at her, fingering his wand, and said, "you remember what I told you on the train? Don't think I forget, mudblood. This year would be one hell of a year for you"

Hermione glared back but didn't say anything. They started hearing the first years standing up and walking towards them in the hallways outside the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco, who were both giving each other the death glare, snapped out of it and looked at the little first years.

"Slytherins and Ravenclaws follow me!" Draco yelled, waving his hand.

"Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs follow me!" Hermione yelled as well.

They both went their separate ways to fulfill their first Head duties.

* * *

"I HATE HIM!" Hermione screamed, shoving the portrait door open to enter the Gryffindor common room.

People around her looked at her uneasily. Ginny ran up to her, trying to sooth her emotions. "Shh, Hermione what's wrong? What did he do to you?"

"Yeah, Hermione" came Harry, "whatever it is, Ron and I will take care of it for you"

Hermione's anger disappeared as she looked at her friends. "thanks you guys, he didn't do anything... except becoming his disrespecting self."

Ron came down the stairs, spotted Hermione and grinned. "Ah, I thought I heard your loud grand entrance"

He gave her a big hug and frowned when she saw her face looking mad. "What did that git do to you?" he asked in a dangerous low voice.

"Nothing, Ron... I was just telling these two how disrespectful Malfoy is" Hermione explained.

Ron scoffed, sitting down on the floor, leaning on the couch opposite from them. "What do you expect, Hermione? He's a Malfoy. You would think that after the war his point of views would have changed. I mean even his mum helped Harry out, didn't she Harry?"

Harry nodded, "yeah but I think Malfoy's pride gets in the way to even see things changed."

"Hermione did you speak to McGonagall about how Malfoy become Head Boy?" Ginny asked, while messing around with Harry's hair out of boredom.

Hermione shook her head, "no I didn't have the chance to. I'll see to it tomorrow though"

"Are you staying here then to sleep?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked around the Gryffindor common room and pouted. "no, I have to stay inside the Head's place... along with that poor excuse of a human being."

"How does it look like? At least you get to have your own room, you know? I have to share with other girls who don't even know how to clean after themselves" grimaced Ginny.

"I know, that's the only benefit I guess. Well, I must go, I'll meet you guys at the Great Hall for breakfast" she gave them each a peck on the cheek and left.

She walked towards the Head's portrait and stood in front of it. The portrait was a little girl, sitting down in the grass, picking on flowers.

"Hello" Hermione smiled.

The girl in the portrait looked at Hermione and smiled back and got up. "Hello!"

"May I go in? I'm Head Girl"

"What's the magic word?"

"Magic word?"

"Yes. one man made up a magic word. He said no one else can go inside unless they say this word"

_oh, she wants the password..._ "Uh... I don't know what it is..." _Something Malfoy would make as a password..._"Pureblood?"

The girl in the portrait shook her head.

"Malfoy?"

again, she shook her head.

She kept trying and trying until her patience ran out. "Is he in there still?"

"Yes, he's inside."

"Good. DRACO MALFOY COME OUT OF THERE!" Hermione screeched, knowing he will definitely hear her.

Sure enough, minutes later the portrait door open revealing a tired looking Malfoy. "what?" he asked harshly.

She pushed past him, "what's the password?"

He closed the door, turned to Hermione, and smirked. "and why should i tell you?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She was not in the mood for his stupid games. "Malfoy, the password, please?"

Draco looked slightly surprised when he heard her plea. When he saw that she had no energy to argue with him, he sighed deeply and mumbled, "Dragon's farmer"

Hermione blinked, trying to hold back a giggle. "Dragon's farmer? _that's_ the password you came up with?"

Draco glared at her but didn't say anything and walked towards his room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Hermione sniggered, rubbing her sleepy eyes and walking towards her own room. _Dragon's farmer_. _Someone's lacking of creativity._ She pushed her door open, looked around her big room, and was content to see a big comfortable looking bed in the middle. She dragged herself on top of the bed, letting unconsciousness slowly overcome her, her last conscious thoughts knowing that living and working with Draco Malfoy was indeed going to make this year long and interesting.

* * *

**soo how's it so far? booo or yay? lol again keep in mind, i'm new... so don't be mad if i lack creativity or what not haha just a warning... but hopefully this story turn out good!**

** REVIEWS are appreciated =)  
**

**pirateKitten11893: ****ur review totally made my day =D thanks!**


	4. Unfamiliar feeling

Disclaimer: nah i dont own Harry Potter and friends

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Hermione snapped her eyes open, receiving a wave of headache causing her to fall back into bed.

"GRANGER!" _BANG! _"OPEN THE DOOR!" _BANG! BANG!_

Hermione groaned and slid off the bed, holding her head trying to tame the headache pounding against her skull. She opened her door and groaned even more when she saw who her disruptor was.

"What the hell?" Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes before giving him a dirty look.

Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Did I wake you?"

Hermione gaped at him and scowled, "Well obviously, you fu-"

"No one cares. Here," he handed her a parchment labeled_ Rules._

Hermione reluctantly took the paper and unrolled it. "What is this?"

"Pathetic... Don't tell me the war was so horrific for you to handle, that you lost your reading skills?" Draco smirked.

Hermione frowned angrily, causing Draco's smirk turn to an evil grin.

"Fine. I don't have time for this, Malfoy. I hate you." She spat, about to close the door, but Draco was too quick and held the door open.

"the feeling's mutual, mudblood", he spat back. "This paper has rules I wrote for you to follow since we will be living together, unfortunately. I think with my rules, we would do fine don't you think?"

"rules?" Hermione blinked, looking down at the paper.

"are you deaf now, too?" He asked incredulously.

Hermione gave him another dirty look and read each rule:

_ Rule 1: Do not talk to Draco Malfoy_

_ Rule 2: If you need anything, don't bother coming to me, because I do not care_

_ Rule 3: If I have my friends over, you are to stay in your room. we don't need your stench polluting our air_

_ Rule 4: I have the showers first thing each day. Your dirtiness would contaminate the tub if you showered first_

"Alright this is ridiculous, Malfoy" Instead of continuing to read the rules, she ripped the parchment, shoved past a stony looking Draco, walked towards the fireplace and dumped the pieces. She watched the papers slowly turning black before disappearing. She smirked, folded her arms and turned around.

Draco stood in the middle of their common room, staring at the fireplace first then slowly looking at her face. His face was unreadable, but Hermione still got an uneasy feeling. The next thing she knows was Draco whipping his wand out fast, yelled a spell, causing her to fly against the wall hard. She hit her head on the hard wall, felt her knees go weak, and fell on the floor.

"What the hell!" she screeched, rubbing her head as she tried to sit up.

Draco advanced towards her, lifting his wand at her Hermione was faster, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco's body automatically went limp and fell to the ground with a loud _thud._

Hermione gasped and ran towards him. His eyes looked around the ceiling angrily before staring up at her, with anger written in his eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "sorry, Malfoy, but you were the first to attack me for no apparent reason. Now that I have your attention," she sat on the floor comfortably next to him, crossed her knees, and said, "I think it's my turn to tell you my rules, don't you think?"

Draco continued giving her the familiar death glare. Hermione sweetly smiled and continued, "I am sick and tired of hearing the word 'mudblood' coming out of your mouth. Honestly, the war is over. Nobody says it anymore except you i think. Also, since we are living together, I think we should at least try to be civil with each other. We both hate each other, but we don't have to be nice to one another. I'll ignore you, you'll ignore me. The only time we speak to each other is if it involves Head duties, understand?"

Draco who was still glaring at her with such hate, moved his eyes towards the ceiling and back to her indicating he understood.

"okay... I'm going to undo the spell, Malfoy" she slowly got up and pointed the wand at him, "but promise me after this, we go with the plan. We are Head Girl and Boy. It's time we put aside our differences so we don't lose our title."

Again, Draco agreed with his eyes. He slowly began to have sensations in his arms and legs and slowly moved them to regain back the feeling. Once he finally got control of his body, he quickly stood up and shot Hermione a look.

She automatically stood back, her wand still in her hands just in case. "Please, Malfoy" she whispered.

Draco continued staring at her, then down at her hands. "My wand"

Hermione looked down at her hands and saw she was holding Draco's wand as well as hers. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even know I took it"

She held her hand out, giving him his wand, but still keeping her distance.

Slowly Draco walked towards her, snatched his wand back and walked back, still facing her.

Hermione looked at him with uncertainty but gave a small smile, hoping this time they got into their first agreement.

Draco raised both of his eyebrows in shock from her smile, but quickly replaced it with an unreadable expression and nodded, turning around walking towards the portrait door.

Hermione, who didn't realize she was holding her breath, let out a big sigh of relief.

Draco who looked like he was walking towards the door, whipped around facing her, and yelled "Expulso!"

Suddenly she heard an explosion near her left side, and felt herself being thrown in the wall again with greater force. She fell on her knees, and cried painfully. She looked to the side of the explosion and found the desk that was dangerously close to her is now broken into pieces. She looked at Draco with a painful expression on her face and yelled, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

But before Draco could respond back, she quickly stood up, gave him one last sad but mad look, shook her head and sprinted towards her room, shutting the door behind her. Draco followed her with his eyes, and could hear her sobbing hard, taking loud gasps here and there. He slowly looked back at the mess he made and for once experience an unfamiliar feeling towards the girl he never thought he would feel: _guilt._

_

* * *

_

Hermione ran towards her bed and flung herself on top. She tried to stop the tears falling from her eyes, but her tears refused to be held back. Finally when her tears subsided, she rubbed her eyes dry and continued to lay on top of her blankets, staring at her ceiling.

_knock knock knock_

She sat up quickly and glared at the door. "Who is it?" surprised that her voice was a little hoarse and cracked.

"Its me," the too familiar voice said softly.

Hermione stiffened and silently let the tears fall down again. "Go away, please"

She heard the person sigh deeply, and the sounds of footstep fading away. She slid off her bed and walked towards her mirror and wiped the remaining tears away. She looked at her hair that was messed up from their mini battle and tried to tame it by brushing it.

Suddenly, she heard the fading footsteps growing stronger and coming towards her door. She turned around to listen for the knock but didn't hear it. Instead, she heard a ruffle sound and saw a piece of paper slowly being slid underneath her door. She heard the person walk back away as she stared at the folded paper on her floor.

She hesitantly walked towards the paper and picked it up. It was neatly folded, so Hermione took extra careful to reopen it so she doesn't rip it from her shaken fingers. When she finally opened the note, she gasped in surprise.

There in two words, written in green ink with Draco Malfoy's elegant handwriting says,_ I'm sorry._

She stared at the words, not believing what she just read. _Seriously? Now he decides to apologize?_ She folded the paper back neatly and walked over to her desk, opened a drawer, and placed it on top before closing it.

"What is he playing at?" she grumbled to herself, as she continued brushing her hair. She continued frowning, stealing glances back at the drawer where the letter is hidden every now and then. Finally, she put the brush down and stared at her reflection as she continued her thoughts. _In and out_, she said to herself, taking deep breaths. She did some last minute hair flattening, and turned to open the door.

When her door opened slightly, she peeked to see if Draco was anywhere in sight. When she didn't see him, she opened the door wider and looked around the common room. The desk he destroyed was back to normal and the whole place looked incredibly well put, as if they never had their one on one duel in the first place.

She found herself walking towards his bedroom door and paused. She stared at the doorknob and bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. She didn't want to be fooled again, but she still wanted to be civil as best as she can so they won't lose their title in leadership. With great strength, she raised her hand and knocked on the door three times.

When seconds turned into minutes, she gave up and was about to turn around when the door finally opened revealing Draco, with one hand in his pocket and the other on the door. She looked up at him, but dropped her gaze when he saw his eyes looking tired as hers.

"So..." she tried to ignore the beating of her heart which felt like going 10X then her normal beating, "truce?"

She held up her hand, hoping he wouldn't slap it away in disgust. Instead, she felt his cold but surprisingly smooth hand holding hers and shook it. Hermione felt a tiny shock the moment their hands were connected, but Draco quickly let go, feeling the same shock but decided to not question her about it.

She took this chance to look at him again and saw him staring back at her with a curious expression. When they locked eyes, his expression turned soft and didn't bother trying to hide the small smile forming in his lips.

"Truce" he said softly, giving her nod.

Hermione gave him the same small smile, and nodded back before turning around and disappearing into the portrait door, leaving a very confused Draco staring after her as she left.

* * *

**awwww... those 2 got issues...  
**

**pirateKitten11893: ahhh yayyy! i'm glad u like it so far =D =D tht makes me happy! lol  
**


	5. False Hope

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"I don't trust him," Ron mumbled after Hermione showed them the note Draco sent, "it just seems a bit dodgy of him to be apologizing that fast after years and years of hate"

Harry took the note from Ron and sighed in confusion as he read. "It does seem weird..."

"Honestly you two it's not like Malfoy and I has decided to become best friends," Hermione laughed as she snatched the note from Harry's fingers, and stuffing it back in her bag. "We both just agreed that it would be nice if we were both _civil_ with one another. We don't _like_ each other, goodness no" shaking her head at their stupidity.

Ron relaxed a bit and joked, "better not, because the spot for best friends has been taken by us, right Harry?"

Hermione grinned, as Harry nodded smiling back.

"Harry there you are!"

They turned to see Ginny running towards Harry as she flung her arms around him.

"Woah, hey Ginny!" Harry laughed, carefully not falling down due to the force.

Ginny grinned, "been looking all over for you guys"

"Hey Gin, I asked them to come to the Great Hall because I wanted to show them something I thought was interesting." Hermione explained.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, curiosity taking over her, "oh well what is it?"

Hermione opened her bag and took the note out saying, "it's not that big of a deal, actually" and handed it to Ginny.

She opened the note and stared at it. Her expression going from curious to amusement. "Huh. That's odd"

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed, as he slapped the table loudly, causing other students around them to glare at their direction. "Sorry..." he mumbled, face going red.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and asked, "so how did this even happen?"

Hermione sighed and sat down to explain everything that happened. From the random password Dragon's farmer_, _to the rules and how she made him mad by throwing it in the fire and attacking her, to her attacking him back, asking for a truce, him attacking again, the note, and to finally agreeing to the truce.

"He agreed that fast?" Harry asked, his face looking quite suspicious. "Ron's right, that does seem dodgy"

"Harry, you never know. I mean, perhaps, he too has grown out of the whole bully facade. With his father back in Azkaban, I don't doubt he's stressed out." Ginny shrugged, handing the note back to Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"His whole family status has fallen down along with Voldemort. He finally has some leadership role here at school like Head Boy and maybe doesn't want to let that reputation tumble down as well. This is now the perfect opportunity for him to show everyone the Malfoys can change." Hermione added, as she cut her grilled chicken to pieces before savoring them.

Ginny beamed at her, as she took a swig of pumpkin juice. However, Harry and Ron were the only ones who looked at them like they were crazy.

"Don't look at me like that Harry, it's rude" Ginny frowned, as she turned Harry's face towards his food instead of her.

Ron shook his head, "mental"

Hermione smirked as she got up.

"Where you going?" Harry asked

"Going back to my room and getting my books for first class" she explained

"What's your first class?"

Her face made an excited expression as she says, "muggle studies"

She waved them goodbye and turned around walking away from the Great Hall and turning around to her right walking towards the Head's dormitories. She stopped in front of the portrait, said the password and went inside. She came to a halt when she saw Draco sitting down in front of the fireplace. He didn't even bother looking at her when he heard her come in.

_Ask what's wrong, ask what's wrong_! she thought to herself, _why? do you want another battle going on? _she continued debating to herself until Draco turned around to face her, losing her thoughts completely.

He continued looking at her in confusion, then in annoyance. "Yes?" he asked.

"Uh... y-you okay?" she hesitantly asked.

Draco frowned and turned back at the fireplace. "yes" and didn't say more.

Hermione continued staring at him and said, "well we both have muggle studies together... and it starts in half an hour, so you might want to get ready for it"

Draco scowled as he stood up. "Listen mudblood," he saw her flinching in surprise but decided to ignore it and continue, "I agreed we shouldn't fight anymore, but if you boss me around like you do with your two body guards, I will have no problem with doing what we did in the first place, which is cursing and hexing each other until one of us gets physically hurt"

Hermione looked at him in shock but quickly masked her face with indifference. "Well neither do I. I was just trying to have a friendly conversation"

"Never in my life have I tried to have a friendly conversation with a mudblood, so I'm not going to start with you," he scoffed. "Now, get out of my sight or else"

Hermione turned around quickly, as she felt her eyes beginning to water. _Snap out of it woman! Enough with the tears!_ She rushed towards her room, picked up her books, and rushed back down the common room so quickly, she accidentally slammed herself against him with great force causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Damn Granger, watch where you're going!" Draco snarled, "and get off me!"

Hermione quickly got up and picked up her books and left, not bothering to apologize.

Draco, who was still in the floor, angrily got up and straightened his robes. _Great, now I got to clean the filth off, _he grumbled to himself. He sighed in frustration and gathered his bag and books and followed Hermione's direction towards their first class.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me, what this is?" The professor asked, pointing at the muggle object.

As usual, Hermione's hand was the first to be up in the air.

"Why won't we give another student a chance to answer, Miss Granger" the professor said politely, "that way they will learn"

Few Slytherins were heard sniggering as Hermione blushed, "yes, Professor"

"Ah yes, Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione, whose head was down from embarrassment, quickly snapped her head up and glanced at Draco's direction in surprise.

"It's a camera for taking pictures, sir" Draco said.

Hermione's eyes widen an amazement. _How does he know that?_ she asked herself. Draco glanced at her, giving his infamous smirk. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and turned to face the lesson.

Once they were dismissed, she quickly packed her things to leave so she can catch up with him and ask how he knows about muggle objects.

She looked around and spotted him about to turn to a corner, "Hey!" she yelled running towards him.

He stopped when he heard her voice and turned around, looking at her in confusion as she came closer. "What?"

She put a finger up, and tried to catch her breath. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Someone's out of shape, I see"

Hermione glared at him and took another few deep breaths and asked, "How did you know that was a camera? It's a muggle thing"

Draco looked at her and an amused expression. "So, you jogged your way towards me just so you can ask me that question?"

"Well knowing you, it's kind of a surprise you would know anything about muggle uses"

"Then I guess you don't know me" he said indifferently, turning around to continue walking. But Hermione grabbed an arm, but dropped it once she saw his infamous murderous expression.

"I was just curious... that's all" she said softly, hoping he wouldn't snap.

Draco looked at the spot she touched and said, "I don't need to explain it to you, Granger."

Hermione tried to hide the hurt in her voice, as she said "Whatever" and walked passed him.

But this time, he grabbed her arm roughly and said, "I don't know why you're suddenly trying to act like we'll be friends, mudblood, but let me remind you something. I don't care what happened last year, I will never stoop so low by befriending someone like you with blood so unpure"

She snatched her arm back and glared at him angrily, "don't worry. I would never stoop so low by befriending someone like you with your ignorance and overly large ego" and continued walking away.

Draco stared after her, replacing his angry expression with a sad one thinking to himself, _She just won't understand_. He continued walking where she went but didn't want to bump into her again, so he kept walking slowly. He heard familiar voices and stopped.

"I told you, Hermione" a voice that sounded like Ron said, "he's a git! What were you doing trying to be nice to him anyway?"

"I don't know, I just thought we were going to be okay since he said 'truce'" Hermione's voice explained.

"Hermione, he's a Malfoy. He even said so himself that no matter what happens, he's never going to change" Harry's voice said.

Hermione sighed, "yes I know. I just don't know why they partnered him and I together when McGonagall knows our unpleasant history"

"Yeah, because I doubt it's grades" sneered Harry.

"I guess I was just hoping that things would change, you know? starting with him..." Hermione said.

"That would be a miracle, if that even happens Hermione, but for now don't give yourself any false hope" Ron said.

The trio were quiet for a seconds and continued walking away, not knowing Draco hiding in the corner, eavesdropping.

He turned around the opposite direction and walked away silently cursing to himself for breaking the truce they previously agreed.

_Tomorrow,_ he told himself, _tomorrow I'll show them I can change.  
_

* * *

**Whew! Geeze Draco, enough with the tough man act and open up lol**

**and yay! more reviews came! 3  
**

**CheshireCat23: i know! coming from a family where they experienced lots of violence does make him have issues! lol it's going to be explained later on why he was chosen head boy**

**Chocomel68: thank you very much! i love Dramione too lol **

**Fedski: yeah it's kinda hard for them to become friends fast, so i'm trying to make it how 2 enemies for so long slowly progress to friendship, showing its not really easy**

**Kratos-god-slayer-101: thank you! =D =D**

**Katniss Girl on Fire: aw thanks! and yes i know, i barely pay attention to my grammer including capitalizing stuff lol ill try my best next chapters ;)**


	6. First Time For Everything

Disclaimer: Nah I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Ah Miss Granger there you are" McGonagall called Hermione when she spotted her at the library.

Hermione looked up from her books, "Yes, professor?"

"I'd like a word with you, come to my office"

"of course, professor" as she gathered her books and followed her.

When they arrived the Headmistress's office, Hermione sat down in front of the grand desk and waited patiently for McGonagall to tell her what she wanted to say.

"Miss Granger, I have a favor to ask you" McGonagall said as she sat down the opposite direction.

"Anything, professor" Hermione sat up straight, waiting for the request.

"Keep an eye on Mr Malfoy, would you please?"

Hermione slouched in surprise, "keep an eye? I don't understand"

The headmistress sighed impatiently, "You are aware of Mr Malfoy's history and how vulnerable he is to be in situation where he is now"

"I...guess?"

"Well, all I ask is for you to keep a look out. Make sure he doesn't get hurt by anyone who was once faithful to Voldemort."

Hermione gasped, "Professor why me? shouldn't Harry be the one to watch him?"

McGonogall shook her head, "you can ask for him for assistance, however, Potter had so much on his plate these past years. Now, we have the best protection for young Mr Malfoy's mum, since she helped Harry during the war, and his dad is safe in Azkaban"

"Someone might hurt them?"

"_Might_, Miss Granger, for betraying Voldemort."

"But Voldemort's done for, I thought."

"Oh yes, thank goodness he is. However, there are a few deatheaters on the lose. The ministry hasn't been able to catch every single one. One of them might want to get revenge by going after their fellow ex-deatheaters."

"Shouldn't you guys be protecting Harry too then?" she asked.

"We already have him protected. As well as everyone in the school"

Hermione nodded. "So... basically, you just want me to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Exactly. Ff you must, befriend him. That was why I made him head boy, we can all keep an eye on him easier"

Hermione made a face and said, "I see...no wonder, even Harry, Ron, Ginny and I wondered how he become head boy. So all of it was for his safety?"

McGonogall nodded, smiling that Hermione finally understood their intentions.

"Keep him safe, Miss Granger. Inform Mr Potter and Mr Weasely if you must. I know you three don't see eye to eye with Mr Malfoy, however things can change and surprise you."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, "I hope that's true, Professor"

_

* * *

_

* * *

Its a Hogsmead weekend, and mostly every student went out to enjoy the sunshine. Every student except Draco Malfoy who was laying in the couch staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the fire crackling. His mind slowly shutting down, and his eyes beginning to droop lazily. He finally let unconsciousness get the best of him, and didn't even hear the portrait door open, letting Hermione inside. She stopped abruptly when she saw him laying in the couch.

"Malfoy?" she whispered, walking closer to him. "Hey Malfoy," she continued, poking him in the shoulders trying to wake him up. But all the response she got was a quiet snore and a few mumbles coming out of his mouth, causing her to giggle silently.

_Honestly, doesn't even have the energy to go to his own room to take his nap, s_he thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she sat the opposite couch. She glanced at him as she heard him rolling to his sides, placing his hands beneath the side of his face as a pillow. That was when she decided to study him, as in really look at him.

For the first time, she reluctantly noticed how his blond hair covering some parts of his face, made him look cute. She frowned at herself for thinking such thoughts, but she continued by looking at his face. She noticed that there were hints of gray underneath his eyes, causing her to feel a small drop of pity. _He does look tired_, she thought as she got up and walked over to his room. She stopped in front of his door and tried to open it. Surprisingly, the door swayed open revealing a room identical to hers only green and the designs masculine. She spotted his bed in the middle and quickly grabbed the top blanket, rolled it up so it didn't touch the floor and went out the room, closing the door.

She glanced at Draco, seeing him still asleep and smirked. "Stupid git, deep sleeper" she mumbled, as she walked towards him. She silently placed the warm blankets on top of him and sighed. He didn't even move when his skin came in contact with the warmth of the blanket.

"Get some rest, Malfoy" Hermione whispered. She turned and walked towards the opposite couch again and sat, opening one of her books and began reading.

Few minutes past and Draco was still asleep, not even moving. Hermione glued her eyes to book, flipping pages every now and then. When minutes turned to hours, Draco began moving slightly, breaking Hermione's concentration as she looked at him seeing him with is eyes closed, bring the blanket closer to him as he tried to roll farther causing him to fall in the floor unexpectedly. His eyes flew open, when the fall brought him back to reality. He looked at Hermione, who looked like she was trying to hide her laugh, and scowled. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I live here, remember?" she shook her head as she looked down at her book again.

Draco frowned, as he looked around his settings. He felt his blanket still wrapped around him and wondered how it got there. He looked at Hermione, and then back to his blanket, and then back to Hermione. _Nah,_ he thought as he shook his head, _can't have been her_.

"you look like a fool shaking your head to yourself." Hermione said, her eyes not leaving her book.

"Did any of my friends come by here?" He asked, getting up and folding his blanket.

Hermione snorted, "What friends? And no, nobody but me."

Draco glared at her. "Well somebody was thoughtful enough to give me a blanket while I was asleep"

Hermione looked up at him and shrugged, "well maybe somebody thought you looked cold"

"well _somebody_ must have done it!" he snapped, his patience running low.

Hermione snapped her book shut and glared at him, "fine, if you want to know, it was me okay? I just thought you looked cold, so I took down your blanket and gave it to you"

Draco stared at her in shock. "Oh"

"Yeah. Oh" she retorted, opening her book again.

They were silent for a few minutes, only hearing Draco walk over to his room to put back his blanket. When he came back down, he continued glancing at her, but not saying anything. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was still shining and students were outside talking or taking a walk.

He looked at Hermione again, and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him in surprised, "I'm sorry what?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "look mudblood, it's already hard for me to try to be civil with you, now don't make it even harder for me when I'm trying to apologize"

Hermione stared at him and nodded. "Apology accepted. And since you still agree to be civil, please refrain from calling me a mudblood. I have a name you know"

Draco scowled, opened his mouth to say something unpleasant, but thought better of it. "Fine" he retorted.

Hermione gave him a smile for the first time in a long time. "Fine"

He sat in the couch he took his nap and looked at the window. "Why aren't you with you friends in Hogsmead?"

She shrugged, "I needed some studying to do"

"I see"

"Well what about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"Why didn't you go?"

Draco's turn to shrug, "I don't have anyone to go with"

"Oh" Hermione said, looking at him. "Well do you want to go?"

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Do you want to go?"

"Go? What with _you_?" he asked, as if the idea was horrendous.

Hermione gave him an icy glare, "Fine, if you don't want to go then don't. However, I'd like some fresh air." She closed her book and placed it inside her bag as she got up. She swinged her bag in her shoulders, but felt it leaving her hands. She looked at where the bag has gone and saw Draco holding it, placing it on _his_ shoulders.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Your bag looks heavy. Thought I'd show you why we Malfoys' are also known for being gentlemens to everyone, including mud- I mean muggleborns." He smirked, walking towards the portrait door.

Hermione snorted but kept her smile intact. "Ha! I never thought 'Malfoy' and 'gentlemen' could be used in the same sentence"

Draco looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"And since _when _have the Malfoys' been known to be kind to muggleborns?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

Draco looked like he was thinking about it, "Oh come on. You know."

He continued thinking until he shrugged saying lightly, "I don't know"

At this Hermione laughed, which made Draco turn around to look at her.

_Is she laughing at me?_ he thought to himself, glaring at her at he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you found me humorous"

Hermione's laugh slowly faded away, but her face was grinning. "Neither did I. I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Right" Draco mumbled, turning around, leading the way as he frowned at her.

"For example," Hermione walked beside him, "I bet _this_ is the first time you been nice to muggleborns, like me"

Draco paused and looked at her. She stopped with him and smiled.

"I guess you're right." he said, smiling back.

Hermione beamed at him as they continued walking towards the door that would lead them to the trail of Hogsmead. She didn't notice that he would be stealing glances at her every now and then. _She's not all bad,_ he thought to himself. He looked at her again for a second and looked back at the trail, _not bad for a muggleborn._

_

* * *

_

**Finally they're getting along a little bit! how am i doing so far? **

**Reminder: this is my first ever.. so dont be too harsh on me... hahaha  
**

**DracosWifey12: I know it's a challenge! lol But Dramione is kind of fun to write haha**


	7. The Draco They Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!ere

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"I don't want to go there," Draco complained to Hermione as they were walking in Hogsmead. "They sell nothing there except rubbish"

Hermione turned to give him a disapproving look. "Honestly, you never even been inside so how would you know what they sell?"

Draco began muttering in short words Hermione couldn't hear. "It better be good here, Mud- I mean Granger. I don't want to waste my time in a shop when I could be going to-" He stopped talking as they went inside the store, wrinkling his face in disgust and looking at Hermione like she was crazy. The whole entire shop was filled with-

"_Books?_" he asked in a disgusted tone. He started backing away but bumped into a figure causing him to shift and accidentally knocking down a few heavy books from the nearest tables, landing on his foot.

He cursed loudly, earning some annoyed glances from nearby customers. Hermione, who was growing red from embarrassment, helped him pick up the books and set them neatly back in the desk, propping them up on display.

"Shut up Malfoy! enough of the complaints and help me pick up the mess you made!" she hissed at him.

Draco grumbled, "Why? you're doing fine yourself."

Hermione shot him an angry look when she finished setting up the books the way they were, before Draco decided to knock them over.

"_Hermione?_"

Both Draco and Hermione whipped around to see Harry staring at them in disbelief.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking slightly flustered.

Harry, who was glaring at Malfoy in suspicion, looked at Hermione but softened his expression and muttered, "I'm suppose to be getting this Quidditch book for Ron's birthday gift. What are you doing here with," He glanced back at Malfoy, "him?"

"Oh, he and I had to go to Hogsmead as Headboy and girl, because we were... uh we were just-"

"We had chaperon duties, Potter" Draco said, sensing Hermione's difficulty of lying to her best friend.

Harry looked at Draco and then back at Hermione, who nodded in agreement, even though it was a lie.

"Alright" Harry shrugged.

Hermione silently sighed in relief while Draco looked completely bored.

"You are forgiven, Scarhead" Draco told Harry.

Harry looked at Draco in confusion, "I am forgiven? for what?"

"For knocking into me" Draco smirked.

Harry stared at him in disbelief and then looked at Hermione, who was looking right back at him.

"I think _I_ should be the one saying 'you are forgiven' since _you _were the one who knocked into me, causing you to bump into those book displays which Hermione had to pick up." Harry said, folding his arms. "Stupid ferret" he muttered under his breath, which made Hermione giggle.

Draco frowned in annoyance, looking at Harry, "Well you are not going to hear me apologize to you, if that's what you are requesting."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't need to hear you say sorry. You already are, or else you would have thought of a good insult to throw at either me or Hermione by now, instead of pouting like an idiot"

Hermione sniggered but said, "enough you two, come on Malfoy we have to continue walking. See you at dinner, Harry" she gave him a quick hug.

"I'll explain later" she whispered in his ear. She could tell he didn't buy Draco's lie, and was curious onto why he was acting civil.

"Finally," Draco sighed, putting his arms up as they got out of the shop, "I'm out from that dreadful place"

Hermione scoffed, "dreadful? don't be so melodramatic, Malfoy"

Draco glared at her, but continued walking.

"Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked, uncomfortable of the awkward silence that was forming between them.

Draco shrugged. "Wherever our feet takes us, I suppose"

Hermione nodded and kept walking straight.

"So, did you get anything you wanted from that horrid place?" Draco asked lightly.

Hermione glared at him but said, "No, how could I when I was busy cleaning after your stupid mess. And that place is not dreadful."

"Ah, well what was it that you wanted to get?"

"A book"

"Well obviously. What book?"

Hermione was quiet.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked away trying to hide her cheeks growing red. "Nothing"

Draco groaned, "What the hell. What was the damn book?"

Hermione muttered the name, but Draco didn't hear a single word.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"_History of the Four Founders of Hogwarts_, alright? Laugh and I swear I'll hex you" Hermione threatened him.

Draco smirked, "such a bloody nerd."

Hermione gave him a smack in the arm, "am not!" and quickly walked in front of him, her arms folding up.

Grinning like a mad man, he grabbed a handful of dirt, and threw it at her with great force.

"Oh look Granger!" He exclaimed, as Hermione gave him a murderous expression when she saw the dirt splattered in the back of her robes, "not only is there mud on your blood, but you've also got mud and dirt in your robes!"

"Malfoy you stupid prick!" she yelled, grabbing her wand.

Draco's evil grin in satisfaction completely disappeared. "Granger, I was only joking..."

Hermione's wand pointed towards him and a transparent light shot out of it.

Draco's pale smooth face began to have zits forming across his face, forming the word: _Idiot._

Hermione looked completely pleased with her work and continued walking. Draco looked after her in confusion then had a satisfying smirk.

"You forgive so easily, Granger. No wonder the boys around school think you're so easy to get to. The only reason they don't make their move is because of your two stupid bodyguards always protecting you" he said, catching up to her.

Hermione looked at him, her face mixing with hurt, annoyance and anger. "I am not easy. How dare you say that about me"

Draco scoffed, "If you say so, mudbl-I mean, Granger"

Hermione gave him a hard look before looking straight. "You're an evil ferret"

"Says the mudblood" he muttered, kicking a rock in his way.

"I thought we both agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore" she said softly, sounding hurt.

Draco sighed, "I know" and paused, not knowing what else to say.

They continued walking when a couple of Slytherins came into view. Draco spotted them, and quickly snatched Hermione's wrist to stop her.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him.

Draco shook his head, nodding towards the Slytherins.

She frowned, "so what?"

He looked at her in disbelief saying, "Granger, I'm a Malfoy. I can't always be seen spending my time with muggle borns. You know that"

Hermione gasped quietly and said sadly, "I thought we were passed that. Who cares what your narrow minded friends think"

Draco groaned in frustration and pushed her towards the opposite direction. "You don't get it."

"Well explain it to me so I will!"

"Forget it, Granger."

"You okay there, Draco?" a female voice said.

Hermione and Draco was startled to see Pansy Parkinson, along with the rest of the Slytherin group looking at them.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Pansy? What are you doing here? I thought your parents decided not to let you go back to Hogwarts?"

Pansy nodded, "Oh I'm not back, Draco. I only came because I needed some shopping to do." she looked at him in disgust, "what happened to your face, Draco?" she sneered.

Draco looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" he placed his hand in his face and felt the zits, his face slowly turning red. He rounded at Hermione and said, "What did you do?"

Hermione burst out laughing, opened her bag to grab a mirror and showed him his reflection.

His face turned from red to pale white when he saw the word _Idiot_ in his face.

"Fix my face, Granger" he said quietly, completely pissed off.

Hermione, who was clutching her sides from laughing too much, nodded and began muttering the spell.

When his face became zit free, he sighed in relief but gave her a dirty look. "Thanks. But, that wasn't funny"

"And you said I forgive easily" she laughed, putting her wand away.

Pansy, confused with her friend's kind behavior towards the unworthy girl, asked "What are you doing here with Potter's mudblood, Draco?"

Hermione took a threatening step towards her, but Draco grabbed the back of robes to stop her.

"Head boy and girl duties. You think I came here to hang out with her for fun? Really Pansy, how mad can you get?" he said simply.

Pansy looked completely satisfied, while Hermione kept throwing daggers with her eyes to both of them. She placed a hand in Draco's shoulder, signaling him that they should leave. But his response to her contact surprised her.

"Don't touch me, mudblood!" Draco snapped, smacking her hand away as if it was most vile. He looked at her in disgust, wrinkling his face as if he smelled a foul stench coming off of her.

Hermione opened her mouth to snap back but Pansy beat her to it, "Please Granger, Draco's not desperate enough to befriend with the likes of you. Right, Draco?"

Draco smirked, but didn't have that menacing look to it. He didn't look at them both, except at the ground, apparently finding it far more interesting. "Right Pansy, the Draco you know would never roll around with dirty bloods like herself."

Hermione's breathing began to shortened, as she felt her heart sinking to her stomach.

"Right. So keep your filthy hands to yourself" Pansy said, standing next to him protectively.

Hermione could feel the tears starting to form, so she quickly turned around and walked away, wanting to kick herself for being so stupid.

_How dare he! After all the promises he made, telling me he agrees to be civil. What was I thinking? I should have known. He's Draco Malfoy. _She thought to herself.

_So why does it hurt so much? It's not like my hope has gone too high I've fallin for him? _The tears began falling freely, as Hermione kept trying to wipe them away furiously.

_Get a grip Hermione! Enough! you're did not fall for him, stop crying!_ But the tears wouldn't obey as her heart sunk deeply.

She continued power walking, and finally breaking into a sprint letting her legs take her anywhere.

* * *

"Damn it Granger, where are you!" Draco yelled in Hogsmead, after he left Pansy. He tried his best to get rid of Pansy, but found her hard to get lost. When he finally lost her, he began looking for Hermione everywhere, but didn't see any sign.

He began to feel worried and continued walking straight. _She must have known it was only for show in front of Pansy... _he thought to himself.

He found himself calling after her, leading into a forest he never set foot before.

"Granger!" he yelled at the forest, hoping to hear her calling him back, yelling that he has taken so long to catch up. But all he got was total silence.

He began walking inside the forest, making sure all of his five senses are aware of his surroundings.

"Granger!" he yelled again, sounding desperate.

He was surprised his own worrying turning into panic, _damn it where can she be?_

* * *

"Granger!" Hermione heard Draco's voice. She panicked and began to run faster. She didn't want to face him with her looking miserable so she continued on, ignoring Draco's desperate calls.

She continued running and stopped when she spotted a peaceful place by the lake. She sat on a big rock and looked ahead, trying to push all her thoughts of Draco away. As the final tears dropped, she wiped them away. She was silent, still looking at the view. She didn't know how far she went, but she couldn't hear Draco anymore either. All that was heard was the birds chirping, the tree's rustling from the wind, and her sniffling.

Suddenly a folded paper bird came flying from behind her, turned to face her, and landed softly in her hand. Hermione looked at the paper bird and frowned as she unfold it.

_This is second time I apologized in a stupid piece of paper. I'm sorry. _

Hermione stiffened when she recognized the handwriting. _No please don't be here, please don't be here._

"Granger?"

_No!_

She turned around to see Draco walking towards her, his face etched with worry and then with relief. She glared at him and looked back at the lake.

"Be careful, you might be seen talking to someone whose got filth running in her blood." she said harshly.

Draco winced but sat down next to her. "You know I didn't mean those things. I had to act like that in front of her. My kind of people isn't as understanding as your Saints Potter and Weasley."

Hermione ignored him and continued looking in front of her, ignoring what felt like a small jolt of electricity when Draco's hand placed on top of hers.

"Granger, talk to me" he asked softly.

"Go away" she muttered, sounding like a stubborn girl.

Draco chuckled, "Now why would I be doing a crazy thing like that when its clear me staying here with you, annoys you so much? You see Granger, annoying you has been one of my favorite things to do for seven years"

He could see a tiny smile forming in her lips, but she quickly hid it by replacing with a scowl.

"I had to show her the Draco she knew, Granger. She would have been utterly confused unto why I would last less than a minute not insulting you."

Hermione looked at him finally. "The Draco she knew?" she repeated in confusion.

Draco, relieved to hear her talking to him again, said "don't you remember what I said? 'the Draco you know would never roll around with dirty bloods like herself' which meant that was me before the whole war and before I agreed to try to be civil... But now? I would think rolling around in mud is kind of a fun thing to be honest with you. I actually remembered a time when Blaise and I were little kids, we used to jump around in the big puddles after it rained. Father wasn't at all pleased, when he saw all the filth stuck to our cloths and skin" he chuckled softly, as he reminisced the time.

"Don't get me wrong though, to be honest it's still hard for me to be civil with you, Potty and Weasel." he continued, "But I'm making quite an accomplishment, don't you think?"

Hermione looked at him hard. She didn't want to accept him again, but he was right. "I guess" she said, looking back at the lake.

They were silent for a few peaceful moments until Draco said, "come on, it's almost time for student's to head back to school"

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Thank you"

Draco smiled but asked, "for what?"

"You came back for me"

Draco's face softened as he looked at this girl in front of him. He never felt this way before, it confused him. He knows this is a forbidden feeling as he is a mighty pureblood. He shouldn't be fraternizing with a muggleborn. He shouldn't be feeling soft towards this girl, and he shouldn't believe he's slowly and painfully falling for her.

But for some reason, he chosed to ignore these thoughts for now, and walked over to her as he reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, saying "What are friends for?"

* * *

**Friend's are awesome haha sorry I haven't been updating lately.. I been stressing out with college and stuff ughhh i sometimes miss being a little kid. **

**pirateKitten11893: yayyy! I'm glad you love it! =D you're awesome!**

**hungrybookworm: aw thank you! that makes me feel proud haha**

**CheshireCat23: Hermione has such a good heart, doesn't she? haha**


	8. Proven

Disclaimer: i doooo nooot own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 8  
**

"I don't suppose you know what you're doing" Hermione said, looking down at Ron's homework assignment and reading the first few sentences with disappointment.

She sat leaning against a big tree, while Harry and Ron was lying down in the grass enjoying the subtle wind outside the school.

"I don't know" Ron muttered, his face nearly going as red as his hair.

Hermione tried her best to refrain from rolling her eyes, but failed. "Alright, you're suppose to explain what will happen when you mix these two ingredients together"

Ron looked at his paper in Hermione's hand and back at her looking completely clueless. "So what happens?"

Hermione stared at Ron with a blank expression and blinked. "You have got to be kidding me Ronald Weasley!"

Ron winced and turned to Harry for help, but even he felt lost for words.

Before Hermione could continue her ranting, Harry said "It's not like Potions has been our favorite subject these past years, Hermione"

Hermione scowled, "that is no excuse. You two haven't been paying attention. I have been helping you two with your school work for quite some time now, so you guys better work this one on your own this time!"

Ron snatched his paper from Hermione and growled at her. "You are no help, Hermione."

"Not this time, Ron" Hermione said lightly, opening a textbook.

Ron groaned and turned to Harry, "Library?"

Harry looked up at Ron, "Yeah, you meet me there. I'll see you in a bit"

Ron shrugged, packed his things, gave Hermione one last annoyed look and left.

Hermione smirked, "I think that's the first I heard him say he's going to the library"

Harry grinned, "All because he has no choice now does he?"

Hermione shrugged, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Hermione, what's going on with Malfoy and you?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione stopped mid-sentence from her reading and looked at Harry, her heart beating fast again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but that day at Hogsmead... you two looked like you guys were getting along? I mean I'm surprised you two haven't murdered each other yet, living in the same quarters and all" Harry explained.

Hermione sighed, "I know what you mean Harry but hear me out."

Harry nodded, "I'm listening"

She explained what McGonagall asked from her, to watch over Draco. She explained how they both agreed for a truce and how it was not easy for the both of them. She told him what happened in Hogsmead when Pansy showed up and when Draco came looking after her, apologizing and labeling themselves as friends.

"_Friends_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I know, we're not exactly _friends_ friends, Harry, but I can tell he's trying his hardest to show people the Malfoy's are changing sides"

"Kind of late for that, don't you think?" Harry asked darkly.

Hermione shook her head, "We should give him some time. McGonagall said he's a bit vulnerable and is trying to fit in now"

Harry sighed deeply and nodded. "Alright. Fine. But remember, report if you see him doing anything out of the ordinary. We don't need another repeat of 6th year"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Harry"

Harry smiled back and stood up. "Well! I'm going to keep Ron company from that torture chamber of boredom called The Library"

Hermione shot him an annoyed look, before hitting him hard with her textbook.

Harry rubbed the stinging and laughed at her as he walked away. "She can never take a joke"

Hermione huffed and opened her book again, trying to regather her thoughts.

"Torture chamber of boredom? I'm surprised you're not there yourself. That is your favorite place, isn't it?" a drawled voice said from her side.

She whipped her head to the direction of that voice and scowled, "Were you eavesdropping?"

Draco smirked as he sat down beside her. "I think so"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How much have you heard?"

Draco began picking off grass from the ground, "I heard the part when you said you thought I was quite good looking"

Hermione gasped, "I did not say that!"

He burst out laughing as he threw a handful of grass in her outraged face. "Potter's right, you can never take a joke!"

She gave him in evil glare and looked back down trying to pay attention to her reading.

But of course, Draco wouldn't let that happen.

"So Granger, I need someone to clean my room and do my homework for the week. Quidditch try outs are coming up, and I need to spend my time practicing" he said casually, leaning against the tree with Hermione and putting his arm up over the back of his head as a pillow.

Hermione scooted away from him, "Does it look like I care, Malfoy?" she hissed.

Draco looked at her in a bemused expression, "Granger, you are a mud- I mean a muggle born. You should be doing my house work since I have superior blood than you"

Hermione smacked him hard in the side of his head. "I am NOT your maid!"

He cursed rather loudly, rubbing his head. "How dare you touch my hair!"

"How dare you think I do your maid's work!"

"We didn't have a maid, Granger, we had house elves. And from what I remembered, I thought you were strongly against house elves enslavement. Unless of course, you changed your mind? I can get a house elf from school to do them for me" he smirked.

Hermione folded her arms, "So you're asking me to do your work because you know I wouldn't like a house elf doing it, correct?"

Draco nodded, "Correct. See? I'm still trying to be nice here by letting _you_ do it and not the elves. Who I'm sure would love to do it"

She stared at him for a few seconds and shook her head slowly. "You are a downright git, you know that?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Thank you so much"

Furious, Hermione groaned muttering a few incoherent words here and there and stood up, walking away from him.

"What are you doing" Draco yelled at her, confused as he stood up following her.

"Away from you" she snapped, taking longer steps.

But Draco had longer legs, so he caught up with her too easily.

"Come on Granger, don't be like that"

"I am not cleaning after you and doing your work, and you are not going to have those poor house elves do them either!" she hissed, still trying to power walk away from him.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright fine then. I wasn't going to anyway, but it was worth a shot. Come on Granger- loosen up a bit- take a- WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN!"

To his surprise, Hermione's quick pace began to decrease. But her mood towards him remained. He followed her up to their common room, and threw himself in one of couches.

"So I tried writing to my mother" he yawned, as he positioned himself in the couch so he laid down.

Hermione's angry facade disappeared. "What happened?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing, I didn't get a reply yet"

"Oh. Well when did you send it?"

"Last night"

Hermione nodded, "I see." She sat down in the opposite couch and opened her textbook again.

Draco watched her as she stayed perfectly still, engrossed with the textbook. He sighed, got up and walked behind the couch she sat on, only to grab her book behind her.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled, getting up, looking completely furious at the blond Head boy. "Give it back!"

He looked at the textbook and back at her, "look at your eyes Granger, they look tired."

Hermione stomped her foot, "Give back my book, you foul git!"

Draco held the book out of her reach and said, "Why don't you take a break tonight. Then you can study til your head explodes tomorrow"

Hermione shook her head furiously, still trying to reach for the book "No! I have 26 more chapters to read before the exam!"

He looked at her, his eyes going wide "The exam is not until two months, you mad woman! We haven't even covered half of the chapters yet!"

She glared at him, "So? I like to read ahead in advance"

"That explains a lot" He muttered, still struggling to keep the book away from her hands.

"GIVE BACK MY BOOK DRACO MALFOY!" she screeched, launching herself to him.

Draco quickly ran to his room and shut it muttering a spell he learned from his Death Eater days that even _Alohamora_ can't unlock.

"MALFOY I SWEAR WHEN YOU COME OUT OF THAT ROOM I WILL TURN YOU BACK INTO THAT FERRET-" Hermione screeched angrily, pounding on his door furiously.

Draco scowled. _I hate being reminded of that_, he thought to himself, as he quickly looked for a place to hide the book.

"- AND WHEN PEOPLE ASK, 'OH HEY! WHERE IS THE HEAD BOY?' I WILL LAUGH AND SAY 'BACK TO THE FOREST WHERE HE BELONGS!" He heard Hermione continuing her loud, obnoxious ranting.

_Throwing a fit all for a damn book?_ he laughed to himself as he hid the book beneath his bed mattress.

"ARE YOU DONE?" Draco yelled back at her.

He heard her pounding on the door disappear and her voice back to normal, "Come out so I can hex you, then I will be."

He grinned to himself, "Then I guess your book shall stay in the dragon's cave for who knows how long."

He heard her sniffed, which caught him off guard. "Granger? are you crying?"

"No!" She yelled, but he could hear the sound of her sniffling again.

He groaned in defeat, "You overly sensitive muggle. Alright Granger you win. I'll give you your book back, I was just trying to have some fun with you for once. I'm going to come out now, but if you hex me I won't give your book back"

There was a pause. Then, "Fine. Just give it back to me"

Draco sighed, and opened the door. Suddenly a jet of light overpowered him and he felt himself being thrown backwards, but to his luck, landing on his bed.

"Granger you liar! Now I won't give your damn book!"

Hermione walked inside his room, looking murderous. "My book, Draco Malfoy" she pointed her wand at him, looking completely demented.

"Honestly woman, it's just a book!" He cried out, getting up from his bed only to back away from his insane leadership partner.

"I don't like people playing tricks on me like that, Malfoy!" She snarled at him.

He looked around, trying to find an exit. "Look Granger, I was only joking. You know, learn to have fun! This was just all fun and games"

Hermione glared at him, "So making me angry is fun to you?"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "It has been since second year, don't you remember?"

Hermione continued glaring at him, but to Draco's relief, calmed down. She folded her arms, not leaving her eyes from him in case he does something foolish like cursing her back. "So where is it?"

Draco sighed, "We'll make a deal."

She raised an eyebrow, "Another deal? What kind?"

Draco walked towards her slowly, hoping she doesn't back away. She didn't, she remained where she's standing.

"I've noticed things about you Granger since we decided to be nice to each other."

Hermione blinked, "What sort of things?"

"When was the last time you laughed hard, having good fun, after the war?"

Hermione paused. "How could anyone be doing those things, after all what's happened and the people we've lost?"

Draco shook his head, "That's what I thought before, Granger. But that's no reason to stop living _your_ life just because others lost their lives. I'm sure they wouldn't want you anyway. Wouldn't they want you to move on?"

Hermione looked away from his intense gaze, her heart beating abnormally fast again.

"Granger?"

She snapped her eyes back at him,"Yes. You're right"

Draco gave her a small smile. "Enough hiding behind the books, and let live for a while, yeah?"

She smiled back, nodding. "So, what shall we do for fun then?"

He grinned genuinely as he said, "Tonight. We're flying tonight"

* * *

"No! Malfoy I don't like flying!" Hermione complained, as Draco was pulling her by the lake at night.

"Granger, we're here to have fun, so don't kill the mood" he snapped.

"_You're_ going to have fun, not me!" she huffed, still struggling.

Draco sighed, obviously very irritated. He stopped pulling Hermione and looked out at the lake.

They were silent for a few minutes, causing Hermione to be uncomfortable.

"Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly.

She looked at him, surprised. "W-what?"

He looked at her, holding his hand out to her as he climbed on his broom. She stared at his hand, then back at him, trying to see if there was hidden menace anywhere. But all she saw was opposite of that. For once, she felt safe around him.

"Yes, I do" She said, taking his hand.

Draco slowly helped her up his broom and waited til she felt comfortable. "You good?" He asked.

Hermione nodded but wound her arms around him tightly. "If you make me fall and die Malfoy, I'll come back as a ghost to make sure I'll annoyingly haunt you til you driven yourself towards death"

She felt him shake from laughing as he said, "I'll never let you fall"

She felt them going upward and the wind becoming colder, and shut her eyes immediately.

"You okay?" She heard him ask.

She nodded, and he continued flying.

They flew for a few minutes until she felt them stop.

"Open your eyes, Granger" She heard him say.

She tightened her grip around him, shaking her head from fright.

"Granger," his voice whispered in her ear, feeling his hand caressing her cold cheek, causing her to shiver "open your eyes, I'm here. Trust me. I won't let you fall, like I promised."

He continued caressing her cheek, as she slowly opened them. She gasped from the view.

He took them high above the sky, the clouds floating above them. She looked down and saw the lights from Hogsmead and the lake shimmering from the moonlight. The entire view was so breath taking, she no longer felt scared.

"Cool, right?" Draco asked, also admiring the moonlight's work.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "It is"

They continued flying until Draco landed them on top of a nearby hill, where they could admire the stars clearly.

She laid her head on Draco's shoulder, as sleep slowly coming in. She then began to chuckle softly, when she thought of something.

Draco looked down at her in an amused expression, "Something funny?"

Hermione lifted her head to look at him, "Never in my life here at Hogwarts, would I ever think Draco Malfoy sharing with me a place such as this. And also, helping me trying to escape the last feelings of regret about the war, by trying to help me move on"

He stared at her as the feeling he felt the day they went to Hogsmead came flooding back.

"I guess I just proved to you just now, Malfoys can change then" He said.

Hermione gave him a small smile, as she leaned her head against his shoulders again.

"I guess you're right then." She stated, her eyes starting to droop.

Draco scoffed, "Of course I'm right, you crazy muggle. I'm a Malfoy. We are always right"

Hermione snickered, "Really? I know something that proves that wrong"

"What then?" He challenged her.

"The Malfoy's thought it would be right to be following their Dark Lord, when in the end, they were on the losing team" She smirked menacingly.

Draco gave her a dirty look. "You have muggle blood"

"And yet you still can't beat me. I know more magic skills then you do."

They continued bickering and insulting each other, until Hermione eventually stopped replying because of sleep.

Draco flew them back to their common room open window, and carried her to her room. He laid her softly in her bed, and smiled as she rolled to her side, absentmindedly grabbing the nearby pillow to cuddle with.

"Good night, Granger" he whispered.

He looked at her and gently brushed the hairs away from her eyes.

_She looks beautiful_ He thought to himself. Then shook his head, trying to shake away those foolish thoughts. But the more he tries to avoid the feeling he never thought he could feel, the more it seems he's losing.

He sighed heavily, knowing his father's disapproval if he found out. But for now, he didn't care. For now, he wanted to see just where this brand new friendship of theirs will go.

* * *

**Oh crap this story is long.. my bad. haha**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**CoTLFan: Thank you very much! =D =D**

**Thanks to those who put my story in their Alert Subscription and who put this story in their Favorite Story section! I was really happy to read that in my emails haha**

**more reviews would be cool =) This is my first story so... your opinions matter a lot!**


	9. Go With the Flow

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"Where is that book!" Hermione yelled frantically, as she searched for the book she was reading the previous day.

She stopped searching trying to remember when was the last time she left the book, and it finally dawned on her.

That git never gave it back.

She silently fumed in annoyance as she stomped towards his door and knocked hard.

She heard some shuffling and footsteps until finally the door opening revealing Draco Malfoy, his hair messy from sleep, rubbing his eyes, trying to regain focus with what's in front of him.

"Granger?" He asked sleepily, still rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Malfoy it's me!" She slightly raised her voice, to keep him awake.

Draco flinched, "Damn it Granger, stop yelling! What do you want?"

"Where's my book? You promised you'd give it back" She glared, crossing her arms.

Draco stared at her incredulously. "You woke me up, bright and early, just for that _bloody_ book?"

"I have that class in about an hour, Malfoy, which means I need that book!" She was getting tired of begging, so she pushed herself inside his room, shoving a furious-surprised Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped at her.

"Finding that book, you twit" She hissed back.

Draco smirked, leaning against the wall, looking completely relaxed. "Good luck looking for it then. You've no idea where I hid it"

Hermione ignored him as she kept searching here and there. She searched in his desk, in his closest, under the bed, but was not successful.

She groaned angrily, and was about to give up but then noticed how his bed had two mattresses on top of each other.

She frowned with curiosity as she used her wand to lift the top mattress up.

There, between the two mattresses, was her book.

To Draco's dismay, she snatched the book, gave him a satisfied smirk and marched out of his room.

"Muggle" He said, shooting her a glare, slamming his door shut.

"Prat" She called back, kicking his door with all her might with a loud _BANG_, before leaving for class.

* * *

Three months has finally passed, and Draco and Hermione's unique relationship remained the same. One day they would be bickering and cursing each other, the next day they would act all civil with each other.

"Another ball! Oh perhaps like the yule ball before?" gasped an excited looking Ravenclaw girl.

They had just heard the news from McGonagall, while they were at the Great Hall that they would be throwing a ball as a reward for the school because nearly 90% of the student population had passed, which was quite a surprised.

Harry and Ron was busy stuffing foods in their mouths, they didn't notice Hermione standing up until Ginny asked where she was going.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry. I need a bit of more reading to do and some fresh air" Hermione shrugged.

"But the exams past, and we scored a really good score! You sure you're not hungry, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "Of course, Ron. Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah" Just on cue, a weird low grumbling sound came from Ron's stomach, loud enough for them to hear.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron" laughed Hermione, patting his reddened cheek. "You're stomach says you're lying, and the way you been eating says it all too"

Ron wrinkled his forehead, "Fine then. But if you're hungry later, don't blame me"

Hermione sighed contently, shaking her head smiling at her two best friends.

She turned around and started walking towards the door leading to the lake, hoping to relax on the floor and get some more reading done.

She settled herself on the grassy floor, and opened her book to begin her reading, finally feeling content and peaceful with no interruptions.

Until a few minutes later, Draco decides to show up.

"I thought that ugly big bushy head looked familiar" He smirked, plotting himself down next to her.

She made a face, scooting away from him. "Why must you insist on bothering me whenever you have the chance?"

Draco smirked, "It's been a hobby of mine for years, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore him.

"Why must your nose always be glued to a book?" He asked just to spite her.

"So I won't end up like you. All weak, and stupid" She said casually.

He gave her a dark look, "I am not weak, you mudblood- I mean muggle."

Hermione laughed without humor, "That word is so overused by you. 'Muggle' too. Think of a better one"

"Beaver"

"That's rich, seeing how thanks to you, I now longer got beaver teeth"

Draco scowled, "Whatever"

They were silent for a few minutes, that Draco couldn't stand the silence.

"So who you planning on taking to the ball?" He asked.

Hermione didn't look up from her book but shrugged, "No idea. You?"

"Nope."

"You could invite Pansy?" She suggested, as she flipped a page.

Draco made a disgusted sound, "Are you mad? No!"

Hermione looked up from her book, frowning. "Sorry, I just thought you'd like to bring your girlfriend. No need to be all offensive about it"

He shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend anymore, Granger"

Hermione shrugged, continuing with her reading, "Oh."

"You could invite the Weasel King" Draco suggested.

Hermione snickered, "Ron and I are no longer going out as well. So it would be awkward for the both of us if we went together to a ball"

Draco rolled his eyes, laying down on the grass. "It was just a thought"

"Mmm-hmm" She hummed, looking less interested in the conversation.

Again, they were quiet for a few minutes. When Hermione finally absorbed herself into the reading, she was interrupted again.

"But you are going, aren't you?" Draco asked.

Hermione snapped her book shut, completely irritated and annoyed. "I don't know, Malfoy. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going to the library. At least I know I can get some peace and quiet!"

She got up and started walking away.

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Draco yelled, catching up to her.

She rounded at him, "You are _not!_ What's the difference will it be then?"

"I won't be talking" He said, shrugging.

Hermione groaned, "Talk and I promise, without warning, I'll hex or curse you again"

He grinned, but thought it would be smart of him not to say anything.

Together they walked inside the library and sat in a secluded corner, away from disruptions.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked conversationally.

She shot him a look as she flipped through her pages. Not saying anything.

_What a nightmare, this woman is_. Draco thought to himself.

Thirty minutes passed, and already he was getting bored. He stared at her, hoping she would feel uncomfortable with the intense gaze he's giving her. But of course, she's ignoring him with all her might and he has no choice but to keep staring at her. Noticing how soft her skin looks, how her hair is no longer as bushy as before, but curls falling down just below her shoulders. Her face fixed in an intense look as she's concentrating with her reading. He noticed a few strands of hair was covering her left eye, so he brought his hand up and placed her hair in the back of her ear.

She looked up at him in confusion, but then softened when she realized the small gesture he did for her.

He smiled back, looking back down at his shoes as she finished up her reading.

He looked at her again, thinking _How can I ask this impossible girl to the ball without her hexing me?_

He silently chuckled at the thought of him, all dressed in fancy suit, with some flowers in his hand as he formally asked her to be his date for the ball, and out of no where having her curse him to the next oblivion.

Hermione looked up "Something funny?"

He got down from his day dream and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all, Granger. Hurry up so we can go now"

"You can go you know." she bitterly said, looking slightly annoyed. "You don't have to wait here for me"

"Why? So some git can come and do his evil ways when he sees a beautiful girl walking alone on a Friday night down the corridors?"

She blushed at the word _beautiful_ but tried to cover it up by hiding her face behind her books. "I can protect myself"

She heard him scoffed, "Yeah right. I mean it, hurry up. I'm tired. I'm not going to leave you to walk alone, Granger. So hurry"

"Why do you care?" She muttered to herself, but was loud enough that Draco heard her.

"We're friends, that's why" He replied.

Hermione slightly smiled.

_Merlin, he's definitely made quite an accomplishment on this whole civil deal._ She thought.

"Alright, I'm done" She closed her book and got up.

As they were walking towards the corridors, Draco asked, "Do you know anyone you want to ask to the ball?"

Hermione glanced at him, and back at the floor. "Kind of, yeah"

His heart felt heavier. "Oh, who?"

Hermione smiled shyly, "Can't tell you. Besides, I doubt he'll ask me."

"Why do you think that?"

"We're completely different. We grew up differently. So..."

"...So aren't you one of those people who believe you shouldn't judge a person in that way? People can change you know. Don't be a hypocrite."

She glanced at him again, "You're right. People can change. And for the better too"

"Ask him"

"No way!"

"Go on!"

"No he'll say no!"

"How would you know if you don't ask?"

"That's stupid! If he's also interested in me then he would ask eventually"

"Okay. What if he feels you'll reject him too?"

Hermione stopped walking and looked at him. "Malfoy, what are you trying to say?" She asked curiously, still smiling.

Draco swallowed hard, almost losing his train of thought when he realize how different this girl is compared to other girls he dated. "Nothing, I'm just- just asking, that's all. So answer my question."

Hermione thought about it and shrugged, "Then I guess if him and I like each other, and if we're meant to be.. you know... a couple or some sort, then eventually it will happen some way. Just need to go with the flow"

He looked at her as they reached the portrait. "Dragon's Farmer"

Hermione giggled, "What a ridiculous password. So random too."

"For a bright witch of our age, you sure are stupid."

He playfully flicked the skin of her arm hard, causing her to smack him harder, knowing it would definitely leave a mark the next day.

* * *

**A bit short this time.. Im busy with a school project but wanted to keep updating haha**

**SO WHO SAW HARRY POTTER 7? i saw it at the midnight premiere and it was LEGIT. i actually liked it a lot haha****. I definitely need to see that again =D **

**yay more reviews! **

**Snowstorm XD: thaaaank youuu! =D haha**

**CheshireCat23: Yeah I decided he needed to be A LITTLE BIT like himself still. hard for him to totally let go of old habits that fast. **

**Pixlet: Ahaa hmmmmm we'll see. ;)**

**October103: Oh myy... you are so awesome! a thousand thank you! =D =D**


	10. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!"

Hermione's eyes flew wide open when she saw her Gryffindor girl friends standing over her bedside, bearing gifts.

"Oh my goodness" She blushed, getting off her bed and hugging them.

"We knew you tend to wake up really early, so we asked McGonagall for special permission if we can come to your room to surprise you first thing when you wake up!" Parvati exclaimed, as she went to Hermione's closet, grabbing her robes and threw it on her bed. "Hurry and change! Ron, Harry and the others are waiting for you outside"

"Alright," Hermione said, as she grabbed her clothes. She wasn't the kind of person to make a big deal when it comes to her birthday, but hanging out with her friends was always a fun thing to do.

"We'll wait for you downstairs, Hermione" Ginny said, as she pushed Parvati and Lavender towards the door. Ginny knew Hermione wanted some privacy.

When Hermione put on all her clothes, and tried her best to tame her hair, she ran downstairs and saw Ginny, Parvati and Lavender sitting on the couch. But to her much dismay, Draco was in the common room as well and sitting on opposite couch, looking smug.

"There you are!" Ginny exclaimed, as soon as she saw Hermione coming down the stairs.

Draco turned around and gave her a nod. "Heard it's your birthday."

"Really? How strange" Hermione smirked, as she walked towards them.

"Happy birthday, Hermione" Ginny said, giving her a small wrapped gift.

Hermione beamed, accepting the gift.

"I hope you like my gift, Hermione" Parvati smiled, handing hers.

"Same about mine" Lavender followed suit.

Hermione wasn't always on good terms with these two, but it was a good feeling they were getting along very well this year than their last years.

She accepted their gifts as well with a huge smile in her face.

"Well come on, Ron and Harry's waiting for us" Ginny said, turning around to go to the exit door with the girls following along.

Hermione started following them, but to her sudden surprised felt a hand grabbing her wrist, making her stop abruptly.

"Hermione?" Parvati asked, waiting for her.

"You guys go, I'm going to put the gifts away so I won't have to carry them around. Tell the boys I'll be there in a moment so they don't have to keep waiting" Hermione said, holding the three gifts in her hand.

They nodded and left.

She turned around and faced Draco. "Well that was rude. You didn't have to grab me to stop, you know, you could have just told me to wait, you annoying twit"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're getting old, Granger. Which means you need to act mature, which means enough with the name calling"

She smacked him in the arm, looking offensive. "I'm not old"

Draco laughed, shaking his head.

"Well did you stop me just so you can annoy me, or what?" Hermione frowned, folding her arms and thinking, _I swear, this man would do anything to ruin my mood, even if it's my birthday._

But to her surprised, Draco wrapped his arm around her securely, giving her the warmest hug she had felt in a long time. He slightly swayed them back and forth as Hermione returned the hug.

Draco whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday."

Hermione smiled as they pulled away. "Well. That was the first time you said something really nice to me."

Draco grinned, rolling his eyes again. "You're impossible."

"How rude." She said, playfully smacking him.

Draco looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush as she turned away. "Well thank you for the birthday wish, Malfoy. I must go, the others are waiting for me"

Draco nodded but said, "What time will you be back, do you think?"

Hermione thought about it and said, "Knowing them, probably around nighttime. I'll be eating dinner with them as well, so probably after dinner time. Why you asked?"

Draco shrugged, "Just wondering. Well have fun, you bushy headed muggle"

Hermione shot him a look, "You still couldn't think of a better name, huh?"

"You kept bawling your pathetic eyes out when I called you, 'mudblood'!" He snapped.

"Ferret" She turned around as she muttered, "'Muggle'? _honestly!" _Shaking her head, as she left.

Draco looked at his watch, and bolted out the window with his fancy broom towards Hogsmead, after realizing he had only about 10 hours to get ready before she gets back.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" She jumped in surprised as she walked inside the Gryffindor common room.

There was a magnificent banner that was hanging on the wall that said: _Happy Birthday, Hermione!_ and saw a row of table carrying some sweets and drinks. Her eyes wandered to the walls and saw pictures of her and her friends moving, cheering, and smiling.

she looked at her friends, and burst out crying.

Ron ran to her and gave her a hug, "Oh no Hermione! don't cry! If you don't like our surprise party, we'll end it!"

Hermione shook her head, wiping her eyes as she was laughing and sobbing the same time.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, worried etched in his face.

"No idea mate. She's crying and laughing. I think she's gone mental with age" joked Ron.

Hermione laughed, "No you guys, I love it! Thank you so much!" She gave each of them a hug, grinning.

"Happy birthday, Hermione" Harry smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, you" Ron said, kissing her opposite cheek. "We set all your birthday presents on that table over there." He pointed to the corner where there was a lot of gifts, big and small, with her name on it.

"Thank you guys so much" She said again, feeling lucky to have amazing best friends.

"Now walk around, it's your party Hermione. George said he'll be coming by to wish you happy birthday" Ron said, handing her a drink.

Hermione beamed at him and accepted the drink. She decided to walk around, looking at the pictures of the three of them and other friends from first year to now. She was greeted by Seamus and Dean, who said they put those pictures up, and told her to dance.

She danced with them, then came Ginny and the others, until everyone joined in, dancing to Seamus's music.

She was having a great time, she didn't notice the time. "Oh my gosh! I have class in an hour!"

"Hermione, relax it's Saturday, remember?" laughed Harry.

She blushed. "Right"

"No more drinking for the head girl" laughed Ginny.

Neville came busting in, pulling George Weasely, saying, "Hey Hermione new visitor!" He came bearing gifts from him and his late brother's joke shop, which she hesitantly accepted. Ron came and beamed at his brother while Harry followed suit. She was having a really good time, spending time with her friends, dancing and eating so much sweets, she knew her parents would disapprove. But, she didn't care. She felt good letting loose for once. She deserved to have a good time.

Suddenly, McGonagall came bursting inside the common room. "I have been receiving complaints from some Gryffindors that you all have been distracting!" She flicked her wand at Seamus's charmed radio, which caused the music to cease.

There was loud complaints coming from Hermione's friends, and McGonagall warned them they would be receiving detention, if they don't stop.

"We only got to celebrate your birthday for about 5 hours, Hermione" frowned Ron.

She laughed, "It's okay, Ron. You guys threw me a big surprise party! What more can I ask for? I had a really good time!"

They all beamed at her. They had no choice but to stop the party and clean up. But when Hermione tried to help out, they would deny her and tell her to open her gifts instead.

"We're not going to let you clean the mess we made, Hermione" Harry said, as he pointed his wand at a pile of cups and made it disappear. "Open those gifts, or else I'll be opening them for you"

She gave him a mocking glare and walked towards the pile of presents her friends graciously gave her.

She didn't want to open the gifts there and leave the gift wrappers on the ground for them to pick up, so she used a revealing charm so she would know what's inside the boxes. As the gifts were revealed to her, her smile became wider and wider. She got books she always wanted to get from Harry, some of her favorite chocolates from Ron, perfumes that smelled wonderful from Parvati and Lavender, what looked like a regular textbook from the outside is actually journal in the inside that came with a white fancy quill from George, and a charm necklace that changes colors depending what color the outfit is from Ginny, and more sweets from the others.

"I'm hungry" Ron sighed, as they relaxed in the couch.

"Ron, you've already eaten!" Hermione laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not really, all I ate was some of those cupcakes we had, and some drinks. I'm craving for some real food" Ron said, rubbing his stomach.

"Dinner starts in 15 minutes, so we should go now" Harry said, who was secretly craving for some fried chicken.

They bade Ginny and the others good-bye and left to go to the Great Hall.

"Blimey I'm starving!" Ron said, stuffing some mash potatoes in his mouth.

"You eat like a pig Ron" Hermione frowned, taking a sip of her juice.

She wasn't hungry because of all the sweets they fed her, so she told them she would go to bed early.

"Good night Hermione. Happy birthday" Harry said, content with chicken in his mouth.

Hermione smiled and waved good-bye and turned around to leave.

* * *

"Password?" The little girl in the portrait said. "Hey, it's your birthday isn't it?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes. Yes it is, how do you know that?"

The little girl in the portrait giggled. "The guy inside said so."

Hermione frowned with suspicion. "I wonder what's he up to. Anyway, password is Dragon's Farmer"

The little girl gave her a curtsy, "Happy birthday!" and let in.

Hermione thanked her and walked inside, expecting to see Draco lazily sitting down on the couch. Instead, what she saw made her jaw drop in surprised and amazement.

Draco decorated their common room with Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, but somehow managed to make it look amazing. On the couch was laid a handsome tuxedo suit and on the opposite couch, was the most beautiful dress Hermione have ever seen. It was a long white dress that had soft sparkling designed scattered all over the dress, but not too much. She felt herself walking towards the dress, looking at the beauty of it. She saw this dress at Hogsmead years before, and remembered telling Ginny she wishes she had enough money to get it. Her fingers glazed at the silk soft fabric, and admired the design.

"Do you like it?" A soft voice said behind her.

She gasped and turned around. Draco Malfoy was leaning on the couch where the tuxedo was, looking at her with interest.

"Yes" Hermione whispered, feeling breathless. She wanted to kick herself for getting this sudden fond feeling towards this annoying man.

He walked towards her and held his hand.

Hermione looked at it and back at him, frowning. "What's going on, Malfoy?"

Draco took his wand out and flicked it.

Suddenly, a table appeared in front of the fireplace. On top was a delicious looking meal, two champagne glass, a white card, and a bottle of apple cider.

Draco took her hand and lead her towards the table. "Open the card" he told her.

Hermione obeyed and took the card in her shaking hands, and opening it:

_I hope you like my mini birthday surprise, Granger. Happy birthday._

She laughed. "I like it. Short and simple." She looked at Draco and smiled widely, "Thank you."

Draco pulled her side of the chair, and let her sit before he sat on his side. "Hope you didn't eat too much at dinner."

Hermione shook her head, smiling "I didn't eat actually, I ate too much sweets. However, the food looks great, Malfoy. Who did this?"

Malfoy grinned, "The house elves" She gave him an unsatisfied look, but he added, "But I helped them out and paid them."

She beamed at him, "You paid the house elves and you helped them? Malfoy that's- wow! that's great!"

Draco smirked, "I'm not always bad, you know. Told you Malfoy's can be gentlemens"

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she devoured the meal.

"Thank you, Malfoy. You've really outdone yourself" She told him, after they finished.

"Wait here," He got up, putting a finger up to tell her not to follow, "I have another gift to give you" And ran to his room.

_My goodness, he's doing everything he can to gain back people's trust. He's doing it rather well._ She thought to herself, sipping on apple cider.

Draco came in with a single red rose, wearing a shy smile on his face.

"Malfoy?" She smiled, getting up.

Draco looked at her thinking, _She's beautiful_, and handed her the rose.

She blushed and took the rose from him.

"Happy birthday, Hermione Granger" He shyly said, looking at the rose in her hand.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Well that was the first you said my name with no insult or disgust" She joked.

He laughed along, glad that the tension was breaking.

"Thanks, Malfoy" She said, giving him a friendly hug. "This day has been one of the best days ever. I'm going to go to bed early though so-"

"But I'm not done yet" He complained.

Hermione laughed, "Since you're pouting, I'll stay then! What is it?"

Draco crossed his arms, "Excuse me? I do not pout"

Hermione snickered, "Alright then. What is it?"

Draco cleared his throat, looking nervous. "I was- I mean I know we don't- I just- Umm... What I mean to say is..."

"What?" Hermione asked, also getting nervous.

Draco took her hand and looked at her. "I know this is a whole new different kind of friendship we have, and I want to thank you for giving me the chance to show you I can be better. And I'm sorry I've been a foul git to you, Potter and Weasley all these years."

"Malfoy-" Hermione said, but Draco shook his head, so she let him continue.

"If you're not going with anyone to the ball... I was just wondering... you know... umm..." He cleared his throat, feeling the nervous tension climaxing. _Come on Draco! spit it out! Ask her! You're looking like a fool!_ "I was just wondering, would you like to be my date for the ball?"

There he said it. Now he's just waiting for her to answer. Only she's not.

He looked at her, "You don't have to! I mean if you're still not comfortable around with me I understand"

Hermione continued staring at him. _Say yes! say yes! Hermione come on, don't be an idiot! Answer him! _"No Malfoy,"

Draco's face fallen. He dreaded she would say 'no' so he said, "It's alright, I understand. Happy birthday." He let go of her hand and turned around. But Hermione's hand snatched his wrist, forcing him to turn to her.

"You didn't let me finish, you pathetic prat." She laughed at his confused expression. "I meant to say, no Malfoy I am comfortable with you now, you've proven to be a really fun person to be with. I would love to be your date to the ball"

Draco stared at her, his eyes going wide. "Really?"

"Yes. Unless of course you change your mind?"

"What? Are you daft, woman? No!" Shaking his head furiously.

Hermione laughed as she flunged her arms around him. "Then it's settled."

"That's your gift. If you'd like, you can wear it to the ball" He pointed at the dress.

"Of course I'm going to wear it! I love it, thank you!" She was suddenly experiencing these feelings towards him, she never thought she would feel. She looked at him, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Draco Malfoy. You really know how to make a woman feel great."

He blushed for the first time, and felt a sudden warmth of contentment towards her. "You're welcome" He gave her cheek a kiss back, smiling.

They decided to stay in the couch for a while, admiring the fire in a contented silence, while holding each others hands in a friendly matter, and falling asleep that way.

Neither of them had spoken, but they both knew that tonight, their friendship became stronger and the respect they had towards each other, had began to increase.

* * *

**yay! more reviews came! woo hoo! I swear your guys reviews keeps motivating me to continue haha  
**

**October103: thank you so much! I'll try to make my chpts longer! haha**

**Lynn Smith: haha thank you! you are so awesome for doing all three! haha**

**BooBu: yay! I'm glad my story is interesting to you! lol**

**CheshireCat23: He finally had the courage to ask her haha!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: Thanks for doing all three! haha how do you like movie?**


	11. Preparing

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter [i'm so getting tired of this!]

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_What am I doing?_ Hermione thought to herself, lifting up her head to look at Draco, who is still asleep in the couch._ This is impossible, we're suppose to hate each other, not be getting along really well._ She frowned, looking at his face. _Only it's like he's changed...No that's impossible! He said so himself, he wouldn't stoop so low to befriend me... But he called us friends...What is he playing at?_

She slowly disconnected their hands, and got up slowly, not wanting to wake him up. She continued staring at him, _He looks so peaceful... But what if it's a trick? He can't like me. But I like him... No Hermione! you don't like him, enough with those thoughts! _She shook her head in frustration.

"You know, you look like a fool shaking your head like that" Draco said sleepily, repeating the words she told him before.

Hermione smiled, "Been thinking."

Draco sat up and stretched, "About?"

She sighed and sat down next to him, "How crazy all of this is"

He looked at her in confusion, taking her hand. "What's crazy?"

Hermione laughed softly, lifting their connected hands to show him, "_This_. This is crazy. Doesn't it weird you out that few days before we wouldn't hesitate to curse each other. But now, we're getting along very well?"

Draco nodded, thinking. "You know, I have thought about it. But I just thought it would be a good change and just try. You know... go with the flow, like you said."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "I know. I guess I was just thinking too much."

He frowned, "You still don't trust me?"

She smiled sadly, "I trust you a lot more than before. How's that?"

Draco laughed, "At least your trust is building up! That's an improvement, don't you think?"

"But what about your father?"

"Father's in Azkaban, thanks to your friends"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Anyway, it's not like we're a couple right?" Draco said, squeezing her hand. "He can't be mad at me just because I'm _friends _with a muggleborn. We're not even a romantic-wise couple."

For some reason, Hermione felt a sudden sadness from those last words. "Right."

Draco looked at her, smiling, "So don't worry. I'm glad you're starting to trust me, you have no idea how that makes me happy"

Hermione laughed and gave him a hug. "Well from all the things you did last night, I was really pleased."

"Good! Now if you excuse me," Draco got up, stretching some more. "I'm going to shower and fix myself up. Look at my hair, Granger. It's as bad as yours"

She frowned, trying to flatten her hair. "My hair isn't that bad"

He smirked, "Look at it, it's all over the place. It's hideous"

She glared at him, punching him in the arm. "You're so rude."

He laughed, "You still can't take a joke?"

"Shut up"

"I'm sorry"

"I know."

"No but I'm serious. You're hair looks hideous right now. One look at it, and people would be terrified. Fix it. Now."

Hermione grabbed the nearest couch pillow and hurled it to Draco, smacking him hard.

"GRANGER!" He yelled completely annoyed after her as she rushed to her bedroom.

"You deserved it, you foul git"

* * *

"Hey guys" Hermione sat down next to Ginny, helping herself with breakfast.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said, finishing up on a homework.

"Hermione, did you have a good birthday?" Harry grinned.

"Of course! It was amazing, Harry" Hermione laughed, forking the sausage.

Ron grinned, "Good. We didn't know how you would take it."

"Well, it was fantastic Ronald" She grinned back.

"Let's hurry up, you guys. We have charms in about half in hour" Hermione said, after she finished her meal.

Harry and Ron groaned. "Alright, hold on"

They said good bye to Ginny and left.

"Hey Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" Harry asked with curiosity, as they walked towards their classroom.

Hermione reddened. She wasn't sure if they were ready to hear who she's going with. "Umm... don't get mad, alright?"

Ron and Harry stopped walking, staring at her. "Who is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath, fearing for their reaction. "Malfoy"

Ron gasped, "Malfoy? as in Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Obviously Ron! Who else?"

Ron grumbled in disgust.

"Why him?" Harry asked, also disappointed.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know, Harry. It was really sweet of him to ask... It's a long story. I mean even I'm a bit confused."

"You should be," Ron retorted, "He's _Draco Malfoy_. The one who kept calling you a you-know-what, and who watched you get tortured by his aunt inside his own house"

Hermione frowned, "He's changed"

Ron and Harry shook their heads, not knowing what to say.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione" Harry said, not sounding angry anymore.

"Don't forget what McGonagall asked you to do" Ron added.

Hermione nodded, "I hadn't forgotten, you two. So far, I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary. He's agreed to be civil, and he's doing a rather fine job."

"Whatever" Ron said, looking irritated.

Harry put a hand on her shoulders, giving it a squeeze, "Don't worry. If Malfoy does anything, Ron and I will be seeing him"

Hermione laughed, thankful that her friends are taking the news better than she thought. "Thanks, Harry"

"Hurry up you two. Class starts in two minutes" Ron rushed them.

The three sprinted to class, arriving just in time.

* * *

"Ron told me who you're going to the ball with" Ginny singed, as she sat next to Hermione in the library.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione laughed, nervously.

"So. When were you planning on telling me?" Ginny asked, grabbing her books and homework out of her bag.

"I was, trust me. I wasn't going to tell them yet, but Harry asked. I couldn't hide it from them" Hermione explained.

Ginny shrugged, "Well what are you going to wear?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh do you remember that white dress in Hogsmead, long time ago? The one I showed you?"

Ginny thought about it, then nodded "Of course, it's beautiful!"

"Yes. Well he got that for me as a gift." She said.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? Wow that's crazy!"

Hermione laughed, "Exactly! But I accepted it, and well, that's the dress I will be wearing"

Ginny grinned, "That dress will look gorgeous on you."

Hermione's cheek reddened, "You think so?"

"Of course I know so" Ginny rolled her eyes, writing her paper.

"I wonder how he knew I wanted that dress, though" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Ginny's quill stopped mid-sentence. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and cleared her throat, "Yeah, me too"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ginny?"

"What?"

"Did you have something to do with him getting the dress?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous Hermione."

"_Ginny._"

Ginny groaned in defeat. "Alright, Alright. I knew he wanted to ask you. He said he wanted to get you a dress, but he didn't know what kind of style you'd like so he came to me for advice."

"Malfoy came to you for advice?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ginny nodded, "So, I told him to go to that store and look for a dress he thought would look good on you. So technically, I didn't tell him to buy that exact dress. I just told him the place to get it. I guess, he too, thought that dress would look great on you"

Hermione smirked, "Amazing. That man knows what ladies like."

Ginny laughed, "He's good looking as well."

Hermione scoffed, "He's not _that_ good looking"

Ginny sniggered, "Whatever you say, Hermione"

They sat in silence, doing their homeworks and asked questions to each other about problems. When they both finally finished, they both agreed to take a walk outside around the lake.

"Who's doing your make-up?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, actually. I guess I will."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't be an idiot. Parvati is gathering a get together for us girls to prepare before the ball. They told me to drag you along. Even by force if you denied. So, you have no choice."

Hermione laughed, "Well since you put it that way."

* * *

Hermione entered the Head's common room and found Draco sitting down on the couch, trying to read a book.

She walked over to him, "This is a sight I rarely see. Malfoy picking up a book to read. What are you reading?"

Draco looked up, giving her an annoyed glare. "Your favorite book of all time. _Hogwarts: A History_"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, sitting next to him. "Really, why for? What do you think of it, so far?"

Draco closed the book and handed it to her, "I just wanted to know why your nose was always glued to it. And I found it rather boring, actually"

Hermione glared at him, "It is not boring."

Draco smirked, "I have no interest with how this bloody school started."

She sighed in irritation, getting up and placing the book in the shelf. "Turd"

Draco walked over to her, playfully pulling a strand of her curls. "That's not a very nice thing to call me"

She turned to him, smirking. "You're not a very nice man."

Draco wrinkled his forehead in thought. "You're right" and shrugged.

She laughed, pushing him out of the way and sat back down in the couch.

"So Granger," he said sitting next to her, "excited for the ball?"

Hermione shrugged, "I guess"

"You guess?" He scoffed, folding his arms.

She turned to him, "Just don't embarrass me please. With your untalented dancing, and all"

Draco glared at her. "I have you know, I am a very good dancer. Mother used to always host these parties at our manor, and I had no choice but to dance with the single ladies. They all thought I danced great."

Hermione snorted, "They're probably trying to be polite not wanting to hurt your feelings and say you're bad. I'm sure that behind your back, they were laughing at your lack of rhythm."

Draco stood up, insulted. "You'll see, Granger. We'll see who's gonna be laughing at the ball"

Hermione laughed, "Alright then."

He stared at her. "You're very annoying."

"And you're pathetic"

He groaned, walking away towards the portrait door. "I'm going to leave before I _accidentally_ curse you from annoyance"

"Do it and we'll see what happens" She called back, pulling a book from her bag.

He turned around, gave her one last glare and left.

Hermione smiled, completely satisfied that she got him to leave her alone.

Now she can read her book in peace.

* * *

_The ball is tonight. Oh my goodness, the ball is tonight!_ Hermione laid in her bed, wide awake.

She felt like there were butterflies flying around in the stomach. Shaking her head, she got up and grabbed her white dress.

"There she is!" Ginny yelled, when Hermione showed up in the Gryffindor common room. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her to an empty chair inside the girl's room.

Parvati and Lavendar came, both looking beautiful with their hair done and make up, studying Hermione up and down. "Where's the dress she'll be wearing?"

Ginny pointed at the white dress laying on her bed.

Parvati stared at it, and back at Hermione. Thinking hard and whispering something to Ginny and Lavender.

Hermione remained sitting on the chair, feeling self-conscious.

Ginny and Lavender both nodded with what Parvati was telling them, staring at Hermione as if she was some experiment.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"We're going to make you the belle of the ball, Hermione" Lavender reassured her. She turned Hermione's chair to face the mirror. "Now just relax"

Parvati began combing Hermione's hair, while Lavender stood in front of her doing the make up. Ginny stood next to her, smiling at Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

"You nervous?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, "A bit yeah."

"Don't be! You went with Krum that one time" Parvati said, still working on Hermione's hair.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I know, but for some reason, I feel extra nervous about this one"

Lavender giggled as she continued applying make up, "Do you fancy him?"

Hermione scoffed at the foolish question, "Me? What? Of course not! That's a stupid thing to think"

Lavender looked at both Ginny and Parvati, smirking. "It was only a question, Hermione. No need to get offensive about it"

Hermione reddened. "Right. Sorry. Anyway, who are you guys going to the ball with?"

Ginny said, "Well you know I'm already going with Harry."

"I'm going with this Ravenclaw chap. He asked me during Charms class, so I said why not." Parvati shrugged.

"Is he cute?" Lavender asked.

"Of course he has to be" Parvati laughed.

"What about you, Lavender?" Hermione asked, curiosity taking over her.

Lavender bit her lip, avoiding Hermione's gaze. "Ron Weasley."

Hermione gasped in surprise, "Oh. Oh that's great!"

Lavender looked at Hermione, "Really? You're okay with that? I mean, you still don't have feelings for him, do you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't. Don't worry about that! I'm guessing you two still got sparks flying then?"

Parvati sniggered, "She's still crazy about him."

Lavender shot a look to her best friend. "No I don't!"

Hermione laughed, "Well I'm sure you guys will have a great time"

Lavender smiled, "Thank you, Hermione. Does that mean you're interested in someone new?"

Ginny said, "Someone as in Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione glared at her, "No, we're just friends. Only _friends"_

Parvati giggled, "Well when I'm done with you, he'll be wanting to be more than friends."

The girls laughed, except Hermione, who's cheeks began to grow red.

"Alright! I'm done with your hair, Hermione!"

"And I'm done with her make-up"

"Great! Can I see how I lo-"

"No!" Lavender spun Hermione's chair, so she couldn't see her own reflection.

"Why not?" She pouted.

Ginny took the dress and handed it to her, smiling at her. "Wear the dress first, then you can see yourself."

Hermione grumbled but obeyed. She took the dress and rushed inside the bathroom to change. When she finished, she got out and looked at the girls for their reaction. "Well? How do I look?"

The girls stared at her, their eyes wide and their mouth grinning with satisfaction.

"I should start my own hair business" Parvati said, eyeing Hermione.

"If someone asked who did your make-up, tell them I did it. I'll be charging them extra money if they asked me to do theirs" Lavender smiled, folding her arms, staring at Hermione's transformation.

"Wow, Hermione you look beautiful!" gasped Ginny. She took her wrist and lead her to a full body mirror. "Look at you!"

Hermione stared at her own reflection. The woman staring back was absolutely gorgeous, it couldn't have been her. Only, it _is_ her.

She looked at her hair and noticed Parvati straightened it a little bit, but managed to keep the natural volume. She put it up in a messy bun, letting some loose curls down between her head. Parvati even added just a hint of sparkles in her hair, so it would glisten from the light. She looked at her face and was thankful that Lavender didn't put a cake load of make up on her. Instead, Lavender outlined around her eyes with a dark eyeliner, so the brown from her eyes would pop out. She put on a white eyeshadow on her eyelids and a blend of darker grey above the eyelids, to shape her eyes more. Her eyelashes looked fuller, and was surprised it was her real eyelashes, and not the fake muggle ones. Her cheeks had a hint of blush, but not too much. She looked at her own entire reflection, and almost burst into tears.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, still completely breathless. Her self-esteem boosting up. "I'm not ugly anymore."

Ginny frowned, "You're not ugly. You never were."

"Here, wear this. You need some jewelry" Parvati handed a case to Hermione.

She opened it and gasped. It was a thin white necklace with a small heart shaped diamond. There were dangling earrings that came with it as well. Ginny helped her put on the necklace as she put on the earrings.

"Thank you! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking at her finished self.

Parvati smiled. "Keep it. Another birthday gift from me"

Hermione turned around and gave each of them a hug. "Thanks you guys. I feel and look great!"

Parvati and Lavender laughed.

"You should hang out with girls more often, Hermione. You spend too much time with the boys" Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"When Malfoy see's you, he's never going to let you out of his sight." Parvati joked, as she took her dress from the closest and putting it on.

Hermione scoffed, "No, we both argued few weeks ago that he's going to embarrass me. So if you see me trying to get away from him, please come to my rescue"

Parvati giggled, "I think you fancy him."

"Do not!"

"What you say, Hermione."

"I don't fancy him." Hermione muttered stubbornly.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_.

"Granger you in there?" Draco knocked on her door.

"Yes! I'm coming!" He heard her yell.

Draco straightened his tie, hiding a gift behind his back. Finally, the door opened revealing his date.

"Hey" Hermione said, smiling at him.

Draco stared at her, completely speechless. "Beautiful"

Hermione blushed, "You didn't such a bad job, yourself" nodding at his appearance. _Merlin, he looks handsome._ She thought to herself, eyeing him up and down.

Draco cleared his throat, "I got you something" He handed her a wrapped rectangular object.

Hermione looked at it in confusion, "Again? Malfoy, you keep getting me things" She laughed.

Draco said, "Open it"

She nodded and teared the wrappings. She gasped and noticed it was the book she wanted to get that time they went to Hogsmead together.

_" _Malfoy! You got me the _History of the Four Founders of Hogwarts!_" She gasped at him. "You remembered?"

He looked pleased with himself. "Of course I remembered."

Hermione stared at the book in her hands, then back at him. She threw her arms around him, whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Draco"

Draco, a little surprised with her hug attack and the fact that she called him by his first name, smiled "You're welcome... Hermione"

Hermione tightened her hug, in her head knowing that she can't deny her feelings about him anymore.

She has finally secretly admitted to herself that she has, in fact, fallen for Draco Malfoy.

She pulled back, staring at him.

He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and said, "Come on. I want to show everyone how beautiful my muggleborn date looks like. That way, they can be even more jealous of me."

Hermione playfully punched him, "Prat"

He laced his fingers around hers, "Muggle"

* * *

**I wish my college has a formal school dance. Just like high school. I miss dressing up and looking pretty haha**

**OMG. more reviews came! ahhh i love you guys =D =D**

**CosplayerMew: haha! thank you so much! and let me know what you thought of the movie!**

**Abbey500: THANK YOU! i'm glad you like my story! I love dramione as well! haha**

**October103: I love it when you review my story! haha thank you so much!**

**LucianGurl39: haha I will try my best to keep updating! thanks!**

**hopelessromanticandie333: THAANK YOU! haha I hope you like my story!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: He is! haha he definitely has a soft side haha**


	12. Realization

Disclaimer: i doooo nooot own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Hermione, you look beautiful" Harry smiled, giving her a hug and ignoring Draco's glare.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink, "Why thank you so much Harry! You look quite dashing yourself!"

Harry grinned, "Thanks. Have you seen Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head as she scanned around the Great Hall. "No I haven't yet"

Harry's face fell a little bit, "I wonder where she is"

"Probably trying to hide from you. I don't blame her, I'd be embarrassed myself if I was a girl and I had Potty as a date" Draco snickered.

Hermione ribbed him hard, as Harry glared at him.

"Harry!" A voice called out from behind him.

Harry whipped around and was attacked by a pair of arms around his neck. "Ginny there you are!"

Ginny grinned, "been looking all over for you"

Harry eyed her up and down, noticing her once straight hair is now in long ringlets and her dress hugging her figure. "Wow you look amazing"

Ginny winked at Hermione, "Come on Harry, let's start dancing before more students fill up the dance floor"

Harry told good bye to Hermione, and gave a disgusted look to Draco as they left.

"What a loser" sneered Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you're pathetic"

Draco narrowed his eyes and took her hand, "You remember that bet we had?"

She looked at their connected hands, feeling heat coming off of her, "What bet?"

He took her other hand, slowly leading her to the dance floor, "You said I can't dance"

"Did I? Must have slipped my mind"

He smirked, "Scared? That's why you're backing out now? Or maybe you can't dance..."

Hermione glared at him, "I can dance"

Draco placed his hands on her waist, making her gasp in surprise. He continued smirking as he held her closer to him, moving his hands towards her lower back, but carefully not to make her uncomfortable. She smiled at him as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, and laid her head on his chest, feeling oddly content.

Hermione's heart started beating rather fast, but she tried to tame it. _Calm yourself down woman! It's just Malfoy!_ She thought.

"Prove it then" Draco whispered in her ear, causing her to slightly shiver.

Hermione looked up at him, thinking, _Why you?_

They began swaying in the slow tempo of the music, not caring people staring at them in surprised that the odd pair was dancing together. Hermione felt so peaceful, she felt she could be in his arms all day.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up at the direction and saw Ron Weasley, smiling at her.

"Would it be alright if I can have a dance?" He asked, his face growing red.

Hermione laughed, and looked over to where Lavender was, who was busy talking to another male student. Hermione looked at Ron and grinned. She disentangled her arms from an annoyed looking Draco.

"Hey, I'm going to dance with Ron for just a minute. That okay with you?" Hermione asked, not noticing the death glare he's giving her best friend.

Draco looked at Hermione, face blank. "Whatever"

Hermione frowned slightly, "It would just be a short dance"

She took Ron's hand and lead him to where Harry and Ginny was.

Draco dragged himself to one of the tables and plopped down on the chair. He glanced to where Hermione was and felt a surge of anger when she saw her laughing, obviously having a good time with her Gryffindor best friends.

_She's suppose to be dancing with me, not the Weasel King_ Draco thought to himself, still glaring at them. _Why does it matter? She's just a filthy mud- muggleborn. _He noticed the way she felt comfortable towards Ron, _She looks like she's having a great time. Why can't it be with me?_ Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked away from them, and got up to get a drink. _Why do I care?_ He angrily thought to himself. He shouldn't be feeling _jealousy_ towards them. They're just friends. Nothing more.

Finally the music ended, and he glanced at them again. Ron took Hermione's hand and brought it up so he can give it a kiss which caused Draco to feel his heart being slight pulled, and looked away. He tossed his cup on the table and walked outside, trying to cool his head and sort his confusion.

* * *

"Have you seen Malfoy?" Hermione asked Parvati.

Parvati frowned, "I thought he was with you?"

"Ron asked me to dance so I left him for a while" Hermione explained.

Parvati's eyebrows raised, but then looked at her sympathetically. "You best be looking for your man then, Hermione"

"He is not my man" Hermione muttered, walking around, trying to find the familiar blond head.

She saw a nearby chair and sat down, giving up.

"Draco, where are you?" She whispered to herself, feeling her mood going down.

She noticed the Great Hall door was slightly opened and got up without thinking. She opened the door and noticed the hallways were empty and dark, but she felt this sudden urge to walk towards the place outside where Draco would usually find her reading near the lake.

There, she saw him sitting down, leaning against a tree.

"I thought that big greasy blond head looked familar" Hermione smiled softly, sitting down next to him.

Draco looked at her, a small smile playing in his lips. "You dare make fun of my hair? Look at yours"

Hermione scoffed, "My hair looks perfectly fine right now"

"For now. Tomorrow morning, it would go back to its disastrous self" He smirked, looking back at the lake.

Hermione laughed, placing her hand on his shoulders. "Come on, we're here to dance, not sit and stare at some lake"

"You were dancing with Weasley. Looked like you were having the time of your life too. Go dance with him and leave me alone" He muttered, the humor disappearing from his face.

Hermione stared at him. "Malfoy, I only danced with him for a little bit."

Draco ignored her for a few minutes, then said "So what? Now he bored you? That's why you coming back to find me?"

Hermione looked at him in anger and confusion. "Draco, what the _bloody hell_ are you talking about?"

He turned to her, slightly off guard that she cursed for the first time in front of him. "Go dance with Weasel. He's your best friend, after all. Don't let me ruin your happiness again."

Hermione shook her head, she had enough of his childish spoiled behavior. She took his face with her hands, making sure they were eye contact with each other.

"Yes Ron Weasley is my best friend. But you, Draco Malfoy, is the biggest spoiled git ever." She slightly laughed at his glare, "But it was _you_ who asked me to the ball. It was because of _you_ I went all out and let myself look pretty for once. It was _you_ who showed me that even though a person who acted horrible on the outside, doesn't mean he really is on the inside. _You _taught me that a person can change for the better, without even knowing it. I want to dance with _you, _Draco Malfoy. _You're_ my date. Not Ron Weasley. Understand? or do I have to hex you to make you understand?"

Draco stared at her. That sudden unfamiliar feeling of fondness and attraction gathering up all because of this muggleborn girl in front of him.

"We're not going anywhere, if you don't take your hands away from my face, Granger" He said, first thing came to his mind.

Hermione blushed, letting go of his face and getting up.

Draco got up and looked at her, smiling. He held his hand out which Hermione accepted with no hesitation. "And for the record, I always thought you were pretty. I just couldn't be telling you that because you were even more over bearing all these years. Can you imagine me telling my friends I thought the muggleborn know-it-all was good looking?" He made a disgusted face, "That would be pure horror. "

Hermione laughed, "You are so melodramatic, Malfoy"

Draco looked at her, satisfied they were in good terms again, "Let's go. I didn't ask you to the ball just so we can stand here and talk, you know."

* * *

They swayed to the music and danced to the rhythm. Draco couldn't help feeling how happy he felt whenever he was with her. It still confused him to no end.

It was a slow tempo of music again, so they began slow dancing. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on her shoulders.

_My goodness, he smells good_ She thought to herself as she inhaled his scent.

Draco placed his left hand on her lower back, and brought his right hand on her head, stroking the hairs that came lose from her bun. They moved slow, enjoying each others company and felt surprisingly comfortable in each others arms.

Draco leaned his cheek on top of her head, thinking _If only you were a pureblood._ He sighed, closing his eyes. Millions of thoughts running inside his head.

Hermione enjoyed the sensation she felt as Draco's hand stroked her hair, and feeling his heart beating strong.

She felt so confused, but she didn't care. She's having a really great time, and it's with someone she least expected. _Why him? Why him?_ She shoved those thoughts behind her head, and looked up.

Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione looking up at him, smiling. He smiled back, thinking _I don't care anymore,_ and leaned to kiss her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin, and opened them again when he leaned back, staring at her.

She stood on the toes, so she could reach and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "Thank you" _Thank you for this odd friendship we have._

He stared at her, his eyes searching her face. He was relieved to see she's enjoying herself with _him._ He doesn't know what these feelings are, but it's a feeling of longing and sudden passion. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek, feeling the warmth radiating from her skin. She closed her eyes, and leaned towards his touch, smiling slightly.

He had this sudden urge to just go ahead and kiss her on the lips, but he was afraid she might take it the wrong way.

But he doesn't feel that way towards her anymore. He doesn't care that she's a muggleborn and he's a pureblood. He doesn't want to know what his father would say nor does he care. Now, he respects her, he admires her bravery and humor. He suddenly feels very protective towards this girl, and doesn't want any harm coming her way. He doesn't know why yet, but before he goes to sleep tonight, he intends to find out for himself.

He lowered his head and felt his lips brushing against her soft cheek. She shivered involuntarily, enjoying this small intimate gesture.

He smiled as he leaned back keeping their foreheads touching, and continued swaying as they were finishing their dance.

Neither of them realizing they share the same feelings towards each other.

* * *

"I guess I lost this bet" Hermione sighed, as they headed towards the Head's compartment.

Draco looked at her in confusion, "Bet?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, "You really are a good dancer"

He grinned at her as they stopped in front of the portrait.

"Dragon's Farmer" Draco said, ignoring Hermione's snickers.

As they walked inside, he noticed Hermione yawning.

He asked, "You tired already?"

She laughed, "Yeah I am actually."

"That shows how in shape you are" He joked.

Hermione gasped and smacked him in the head. "Did you call me fat?"

Draco laughed, lacing his fingers around hers, shaking his head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, realizing that's his favorite thing to do for now, and said, "No, Granger. You're great"

Hermione blushed, looking away. "Compliments will get you no where, Malfoy"

He smirked, "We'll see. Good night, Granger"

She looked at him, disentangling their hands and walking towards her door, "Sleep well, Malfoy. Good night"

Draco followed her to her door, whispering good bye and closed her door behind her.

He walked back to his own room, readied himself for sleep and laid on his bed, rethinking his thoughts.

Finally after what felt like hours, he turned to his side and turned off the nearby lamp.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep instantly after he realize the reason he was confused about this unfamiliar feeling, was because it was a feeling of being in love.

A feeling he never thought he could feel towards any girl, until now.

* * *

**Fiiiinaaallyyyy he sorts his feelings out! **

**BTW.. School suuckss. lol  
**

**oh horray more reviews came! happy happy day!**

**oh and thanks to those who's put this story as their favorite and alerts! haha that is legit!  
**

**October103: awww! haha u keep reviewing my work i love it! haha thank u!**

**alanna51: ahh thank you so much! haha hope you like it so far!**

**CheshireCat23: i know lol too bad they're too stubborn to admit it to each other hahaha**

**heenan13: aww you are so kind! thank you! =D**

**Abbey500: tee hee! thanks hahah**

**ZukoNeji: thank u! im glad you said you like it!**

**LucianGurl39: =D =D hahaha thanks!**

**LP Hybrid28: aww! thanks so much! I'll try to keep updating alot!**


	13. Sudden Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Where you been?" Harry asked curiously, watching Hermione plotting herself next to Ginny in front of him.

"Woke up late" She replied tiredly.

"Obviously" Ginny smirked, "Long night?"

Hermione snorted. "Malfoy and I went to bed at around 3 in the morning after the dance"

"Doing what?" Ron asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he stares at Hermione fiercely.

"Talked" Hermione shrugged, helping herself with some leftovers Ginny saved for her.

"Hope that's all you did" Ron muttered under his breath, for only Harry to hear next to him.

Harry stifled a laugh but cleared his throat, "Right. Well Ron and I will be going to Hogsmeade today, care to join us?"

Hermione thought about it, then shook her head "I've got some studying to do so I can get ahead"

"As usual" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well I'll see you all in a bit, I'm going to hang out with the girls today"

She got up and gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek and left.

Hermione yawned, "What time is it?"

Harry checked his watch, "It's nearly the afternoon, Hermione. You overslept"

She frowned, "So I did. I'm so tired" She yawned again.

"Go get some sleep then. Harry and I are about to go now, anyway. Get some more rest" Ron told her.

Hermione shook her head furiously. "Didn't you hear what I told you guys? I need to study"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then. Well don't work yourself out too much. See you later" Harry said, as they got up and left.

Hermione groaned as she got up and headed towards the Head's room.

As she got inside the common room, she noticed Draco wasn't laying in the couch like he usually does.

_He probably went out _Hermione thought to herself. As she walked towards her room, she noticed Draco's door was still closed.

She frowned as she walked towards his door and paused, hearing snores coming from the other side.

She giggled and knocked on the door softly. "Malfoy? You awake?"

No answer. Just snoring.

She knocked louder, "Malfoy?"

Again, just snores.

Hermione took her wand out and muttered "Alohamora".

The door unlocked itself as she turned the handle and swing it open.

There, she saw Draco still asleep under his blankets laying down on his side, looking warm and comfortable.

She cautiously walked up to him and said, "Malfoy. Wake up." She tapped his shoulders, hoping he would wake up.

He stirred, mumbled a few words and went back to sleep.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Malfoy!"

His eyes flew open and focused to see Hermione standing next to his bedside.

"What the hell?" He asked, pulling his blanket towards him some more.

Hermione noticed this and blushed. "It's late. You overslept"

Draco scowled and looked at the clock.

He groaned and put his blankets over his head, "Leave me alone, Granger. Go away"

Hermione tutted and pulled the blanket down, revealing an angry looking Draco.

She smirked and said, "Sorry. Just wanted the pleasure to keep annoying you, that's all"

Draco stared at her and gave her a mischievous smirk. "If pleasure's you want then all you had to do was ask, Granger"

Her smirk slipped away and was replaced by a scowl, "Your mind is completely dirty, Malfoy"

"You asked for it, didn't you?", Draco continued smirking slyly, enjoying the blush creeping up her cheeks.

He got up and went to his closet to get his weekend clothes.

Hermione glared at him, trying to hide the redness appearing in her cheeks and walked away, "You disgust me"

* * *

Draco came down the stairs and saw Hermione sitting down in the chair, writing something.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Writing" She replied, as she jotted her thoughts in a bulky short book.

"Obviously. About what?"

"Nothing, I just record how my day was and so and so"

"A diary?" He asked curiously staring at the book.

"Yes, a diary." Slightly annoyed towards the man.

"Can I read it?"

Hermione stopped writing and stared at him in disbelief, "No! you may not read it and you will never!"

Draco smirked and grabbed her diary.

Hermione stood up, fuming, "Malfoy not again! I do not want to play this stupid game of yours again!"

"It's not stupid, it's quite entertaining actually" He taunted, waving her diary in front of her face and snatching it out of her reach.

"Let's see what goes inside that bushy head of yours" He smirked, opening her diary.

Hermione screamed and ran towards him, "DON'T YOU DARE READ IT, DRACO MALFOY!"

"'_Dear Diary_' Wow, Granger. The name for this is very original indeed. '_Dear Diary, School starts next week_-'"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco suddenly snapped his arms to his sides and fell on the floor, dropping her diary.

Hermione huffed and angrily snatched her book back, glaring down at him.

"Why does this look vaguely familiar?" She asked, an evil smirk forming across her face.

Draco glared at her, demanding her to say the counter curse with his eyes.

"You are the most insensitive, arrogant, idiotic wizard ever" Hermione angrily stomped towards the table and placing her diary on top and turning around to face him again.

She smirked at him, crossing her arms. "You deserved it, you know"

She sighed knowing she couldn't be angry with him for too long and muttered the counter curse.

Draco, who finally felt he could move, bolted right up and lifted his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, you impossible woman."

She gave him a dirty look before turning around and walking back to the table, only to continue writing.

Draco continued watching her, as she finished her thoughts and closed her book, placing it inside her bag.

"Did you have fun last night at the dance?" He suddenly asked her.

Hermione looked at him in surprised, but answered smiling, her angry mood disappearing completely.

"I had an amazing time, Malfoy. Thank you for asking. Did you?"

He smiled at her, "Probably one of the most positive memorable moments of my time at Hogwarts"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling "Come on, you're just saying that"

He walked up to her, lifting his hand to place her hair behind her ears. "Did anyone ever tell you, you've got great eyes?"

Hermione instantly blushed, feeling heat radiating her skin again. "Did anyone ever tell you that compliments will get you no where?"

He smirked, "You may have told me that last night, I think"

"I'm pretty sure I did"

"Right, then I said we shall see."

Hermione pushed passed him, still feeling warm, and sat on the couch.

Draco grinned, enjoying this game they always tend to play and sat down next to her.

She frowned and scooted away from him, only to find him scooting next to her again.

"I think I see another challenge on the way, Granger" He told her, as they're side-by-side now.

Hermione cleared her throat, "What challenge?"

"Compliments will get me no where, you say? We'll see about that. I bet you'll fall for me by next week, just by me complimenting you."

She stared at him then blinked. "I will _not_ fall for you!"

_Too late, Hermione. Way to eat your own words. _She thought to herself, avoiding his gaze.

"Is that a challenge?" He mockingly asked her, leaning towards her.

Hermione got up and sat on the opposite couch near the fireplace, uncomfortable but feeling slightly giddy at his sudden flirtation. _Snap out of it, dear girl! _

"Fine" She stubbornly said.

Draco grinned, "Why'd you move away from me, Granger?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to feel the warmth of the fire" She lied.

"Is me being here not warm enough for you?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You are so full of yourself, Malfoy"

Draco shrugged, "That's another thing about Malfoy men. We believe in and think highly of ourselves"

She snickered, "Well get down from that obnoxious dream of yours Malfoy. You're not all that"

He scowled at her, "Says you. We'll see."

"What about you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"What about me?" He asked in confusion, sitting down next to her, glad she didn't move away.

"What if you fall for me too?" She shyly asked, avoiding eye contact and staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

Draco stared at her, swallowing hard. "Well that wasn't the challenge now was it? I had bet that it was _you_ who will be falling for me by next week at least. Not _me_ falling for you"

"Yes but what if I challenged you too? I bet I can make you think muggleborns aren't so different as your precious pureblood. And, I can also make you fall for me too." She added, still avoiding his gaze.

"Well we can't do that, Granger" He said softly, the palms of his hands feeling sweaty.

"Why not?" She frowned.

_Oh honestly, Hermione! He's a Malfoy. He will never like you in that way, _She sadly thought to herself. _  
_

"Because, then I would have already lost that challenge."

Hermione's breathing shortened when the meaning of his words sunk in.

Slowly, she turned her face to look at him and saw his face gone paler than usual, staring at the fireplace, as he too realize the sudden confession he had just made.

* * *

**ohh I'm so sorry it's short this time! I have some studying to do but I wanted to keep updating too! haha **

**I will do better next one =)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT! dont eat way too much now ;) haha  
**

**OMG MORE REVIEWS!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: haha! thank you for reviewing! =D**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: AWW hehe you are awesome I'm so glad you like it!**

**CheshireCat23: Well he has been raised to believe blood status is important, so it was kinda hard for him to let go all of his beliefs so suddenly. But slowly he's getting better =)**

**ScarletCougar: well thank you very much! haha and yeah he has no creativity huh? ;) lol**

**tiffluvsCKD: thank you! I agree! Dramione ship is cute! haha**

**October103: Haha thank you so much! and yeah I didn't feel like rushing things lol glad you like it so far! =D**

**LP Hybrid28: thank you for reading the story!**

**LucianGurl39: haha aww you're so nice thank you! **

**hopelessromanticandie333: haha thanks! I'm trying my best to keep updating lol hope you like it so far!**


	14. Crazy

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"Wh-What?" Hermione asked breathlessly, unsure of what she just heard.

"What?" Draco said in a confused way, hoping it would confuse her.

It didn't. "What did you say, Malfoy?"

"What did I say?"

"Malfoy. What. Did. You. Say." Getting annoyed again.

"Forget it, Granger" He waved his hand dismissively.

_Good one, Draco. She's going to hate you!_ He angrily thought to himself.

Hermione sighed impatiently, "Malfoy just _tell_ me!"

Draco looked at her and smirked, "What did you think I said?"

Hermione stared at him, then gave him a scowl. "You're unbelievable"

Draco laughed, relieved that the tension was breaking, "I know."

She continued staring at him as he kept fidgeting, still looking at the flames.

He stole glances from her and could see she's still staring at him fiercely.

_Ignore her, just ignore her_ He thought to himself, feeling slightly uncomfortable towards her for the first time.

He looked at her again, and right back at the flames, clearing his throat.

"Do you mind, Granger? I know I'm good-looking and all, but please. It's rude to stare" He said, still not looking at her.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked innocently.

"Yes"

She grinned, and scooted near him.

_Just go for it, Hermione. Bravery. A Gryffindor trait. _She placed a hand on his knee, ignoring the fast beating of her heart.

He stiffened as he glanced down at her hand. _What is this woman doing?_

_"_I lied. I guess we can't do your challenge either" She told him softly.

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face "What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is," She paused, finding the words hard to say, "The moment your challenge starts, I would have already lost too" She looked away, wanting to take back what she just said.

Her heart was beating extra fast, and she suddenly felt warmth radiating around her.

Draco's eyes widen slightly, still staring at her.

None of them had spoken for a few seconds until Draco cleared his throat.

"Well," He said, shifting towards her, clearing his throat again "Well that makes sense"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Does it? How so?"

He took Hermione's hand that was on his knee, and held it with his.

"We both just admitted we fancy one another, which was really hard to do, seeing as how we started off as biting each others heads off" He laughed, stroking her hand with his thumb.

Hermione laughed along, enjoying his hand with hers. "Right."

They were quiet again.

Until Draco overcame his nerves.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, down to the tip of her nose, both sides of her cheeks and pulled away, smiling.

He noticed her cheeks were growing slightly pink and said, "You really are beautiful, you know. I really like that bushy head of yours too. It's so wild." He gave her a peck on the head, "And free"

She blushed, "As I recall, you kept calling my hair ugly"

He knitted his eyebrows together, "Did I? Huh, strange." Again he leaned forward and kissed on the cheek.

She was glad he didn't kiss her on the lips yet because for her, she felt like kissing on the lips has a strong meaning.

She was perfectly content with him just giving cute kisses for now.

"This is crazy" Hermione laughed.

"What is?" Draco asked, pulling her up so she can sit on his lap.

"This," She pointed to them back and forth, cuddling against his chest. "This is crazy. We hate each other don't we? You can't like me" She shaked her head.

"Do you like me?" He asked, staring at her.

She turned to him, "Yes".

He smiled, "How can we hate each other if we both like each other? I like you too. So what's the problem?"

Hermione sighed, leaning her head against his, "We can't be together, Malfoy. What will my friends say?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "To hell what your friends say"

She smacked him on the chest, "They're my friends, Malfoy"

He chuckled, lifting her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, "Why are you so worried, Granger?"

"Malfoy," She sighed again, lifting her head to face him, "This is impossible. You can't like me, I'm a muggleborn"

He stared at her, "So what?"

Frowning, she said "You don't care?"

"I did. But thanks to you, you taught me it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

Hermione bit her lip, still not wanting to believe the man she's fallen for has feelings the same way towards her.

"Someone's in denial" Draco said in a playful singing tone, hugging her tightly as she rested her head with his.

"Am not" She laughed.

_I've never seen him like this,_ She stole a glance at him, _So happy and content.  
_

"You're not? Then I say we do another challenge" He smirked.

Hermione burst out laughing, "What is with you and challenges?"

_I love it when she laughs,_ He thought to himself, smiling at her. "You said you like challenges. So do I."

She grinned, "Alright. What's the challenge then?"

He thought about it, then said "We'll give us go. If we don't work out, then oh well. If we do, then great".

Hermione nodded, "Simple enough."

"But," Draco lifted a finger indicating one condition, "I don't do secret relationships. Malfoy men do not hide when it comes to our women"

Hermione blushed, "'_Our women'_ huh? Malfoy I am not an object you can own"

"Nonsense. You're mine which means no one else can have you" Shaking his head.

Hermione scoffed, "What are we?"

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean friends don't just kiss you know."

He smirked evilly, "Unless we're friends with benef-"

Hermione put a finger on his lips, "I do not do that type of BS either".

He grinned as she removed her finger.

He took her hands and said, "Alright then."

"Yeah, so what are we? I'm confused."

Draco grasped her hand, knowing what she's asking for and looked at her, "Hermione Granger. Would you like to be my first ever goody-two-shoes, annoying, over bearing" He laughed as her eyes began throwing daggers at him, "But strangely attractive and beautiful, muggle born girlfriend?"

Hermione gasped quietly. _Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness. "_Well that was the strangest way I have ever been asked out"

He laughed, but she could tell he was nervous about her response.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Malfoy" She smiled at him.

His smile grew wider as he leaned forward and gave her a quick, but soft gentle kiss on the lips.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other as they cuddled, feeling extremely comfortable on each others arms and letting unconsciousness over come them both.

* * *

_No way. No way this is happening. _Hermione said to herself, as she looks at Draco's sleeping face while they're still on the couch.

_This is crazy! _Hermione bit her lip.

_What if this is a trick?_ She tutted, shaking her head.

"Granger. Stop shaking your head like that. You're freaking me out" Draco's voice said.

She looked at him and saw his eyes still closed.

_Who am I kidding?_ She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She nodded, looking down at the interlocked hands.

"You _still _don't trust me?" He asked sadly, but trying to hide his feelings by giving her a scowl.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I trust you, Malfoy. I do. I just find this hard to believe, but I'll get there"

Draco nodded, "Well you better. I didn't wanna waste my time going all lovey-dovey on you just to get rejected"

She laughed, "I did not reject you, you git"

He grinned, "Good."

She got up but was immediately pulled down by Draco. "Malfoy!"

He smirked, then asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry" She hissed at him.

"Oh." He got up along with her, "I'll come with you"

They walked towards the portrait door and left to go to the kitchens and asked for food.

When they got their fill, they both agreed to walk around outside the castle since it was a weekend and everybody else was at Hogsmeade.

As they were walking, they ran into Ron and Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, staring at their hands which were interlocked.

"What is going on?" Ron asked, staring at Hermione then back at Draco.

Hermione bit her lip, _They're bound to find out someday_.

"Malfoy and I...Well we..." She glanced at Draco, who gave her an encouraging nod. "We're-"

"You guys are going out". Harry finished for her, looking at her face.

"Yeah" She hung her head, ready for the blow.

"Hermione! I knew it!" Ginny came running towards them, but to Hermione's surprise, her face was plastered with glee.

"You knew about this?" Ron asked incredulously, eyeballing his sister in a crazy way.

"I didn't know they were actually dating, but I knew it was about to happen" She smirked, giving Hermione a wink.

"How?" Harry asked, after he greeted Ginny with a hug.

She shrugged, "Kind of obvious. I mean he asked her to the ball. Should have given you guys a clue he fancies her"

Draco's pale face turned pink.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, when she noticed his embarrassment.

"Hermione, can we have a word with you?" Harry asked and looked at Draco, "Alone?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco, who reluctantly let her go.

He crossed his arms and scowled, watching them take his girlfriend away.

"Have you gone mad?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione shot him a look, "No actually, I think he's changed"

"Don't Ron." Harry warned him.

He sighed, and turned to Hermione. "Do you like him?"

She looked at into those green eyes with all the strength she can muster, "Yes, Harry. I do very much."

"I don't believe this." Ron muttered to himself, angrily.

Ginny flung her arms around her, "I knew it!"

Harry sighed and glanced at Draco, who was still looking annoyed. "I think he's jealous, we stole you"

Hermione snickered as she turned around and waved at Draco.

He gave her an evil mocking glare back.

She turned back to Harry, "I know."

Ginny took Harry's hand, and kissed him the cheek.

He looked at her for a moment and then back at his best friend. "Are you happy with him, for now?"

She sighed happily, "Yes Harry. If you just get to know him a little better, I think you guys will get along. He doesn't care about blood status anymore. He's not afraid to hold me in front of people"

Harry nodded, then turned to Ron.

Ron stared at Hermione sadly, but nodded back. "If you're happy, then okay."

Hermione grinned and gave Ron and hug. "I'm so glad you're okay with this, Ronald"

Ron's face grew red as he smiled and returned the hug.

"But," Harry interrupted, "Remember what we said? If he does anything, Ron and I will take care of him."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know, I know".

This day was going perfect for her.

Draco Malfoy had finally asked her out, and her best friends approved.

_This is the greatest day ever!_ She happily thought to herself.

* * *

"What do you want to be after school?" Draco asked her as they sat on the grass. He was leaning against a tree, and let Hermione leaned against his chest.

She thought about it as Draco began playing with her hair. "Probably an auror? Or a healer?"

"Well you're smart. You can do both" Draco told her, giving her a kiss on the head.

Hermione laughed softly. "What about you?"

He sighed, "No idea."

"Come on, you must want to do something?" She asked.

Draco paused, then said "I guess if I'm an auror, people wouldn't see me as this heartless Ex-Deatheater, anymore"

Hermione frowned and turned to look at him. "You're not heartless."

He smiled down at her, "Thank you. But not everyone is as forgiving as you, Granger. You know that"

She nodded sadly. "But you convinced me, and you got Ron, Ginny and Harry to be okay around you. At least you're gaining trust back slowly."

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You're so optimistic."

She shrugged as she turned around to lean back against his chest again.

"When you're with me, you have to believe things will get better" She told him, enjoying the breeze.

Draco gathered all her hair to one side, leaving the opposite side of her neck exposed.

He leaned down and left trails of kisses on her neck, making her shiver slightly.

"You really aren't so bad, Granger" He whispered to her as he leaned back, stroking her cheek.

_I am so lucky, _He thought to himself, smiling as he watched her take his hand and held it with hers.

She gave his fingers a peck and closed her eyes, not knowing she was thinking the same thing as he was.

* * *

**YAY they're together finally!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: haha thanks!**

**October103: i know yay! finally! haha**

**hopelessromanticandie333: LOL! hahaha you're so funny thank you! haha**

**ScarletCougar: thank you so much! and yes happens alot with me... haha i tend to say things without thinking =/ lol**

**CheshireCat23: haha she did a little! lol but now they're good! haha**

**Abbey500: haha thanks! sorry about the cliffhanger lol and hmm I'm not really sure how long, lol Im actually going with the flow, but I'll try not to make it short! =) So far I know it's definitely not going to end yet haha**

**Snowstorm XD: thank you so much!**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha thank you! They finally did! haha**

**fierce. pheonix: thank you! and yeah I love dramione too! haha**


	15. Acceptance and more

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"I don't trust him" Ron grumbled to Harry and Ginny as they watched the unlikely couple cuddling beneath the tree.

"Honestly Ron, don't tell me you still _like_ her? I thought you and Lavender are back?" Ginny scoffed.

Ron crossed his arms, "She's dating that ferret"

Harry sighed ans shrugged, "She's happy. Let her be"

Ginny beamed at her boyfriend, "Good thinking"

"But what if he's just messing with her?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring his sister's glare.

Harry looked at the couple, who were currently throwing dirt at each other, and smirked "They look happy, Ron. Let's give him a chance, for Hermione's sake"

Ron muttered angrily, "Ridiculous"

"Ron. You told Hermione you're okay with them. Don't hurt her by trying to ruin what they have. She deserves to be happy" Ginny scowled at him.

Ron shook his head, but knew she was right. "Whatever"

"Here they come" Harry said, nodding towards the two.

They saw Draco and Hermione walking towards them hand in hand, both of them looking very happy.

Ron looked at Hermione's face and felt a sudden guilt. _She does look happy._

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked as they walked up to them.

Ginny shot a look at Ron before saying, "Spying on you two."

Ron shot Ginny a warning look.

Hermione grinned, thinking her friend was joking and said, "Well Malfoy's going to hang out in the Great Hall, but I need to catch up on some homework. Care to join me in the Gryffindor common room?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded.

Hermione beamed at them and turned to Draco. "I'll see you in a bit?"

Draco smirked, "We'll see"

She playfully smacked him in the head, "Fine then. You're lost"

She turned towards her friends but was stopped short by a vine grip on her wrist.

She whipped her head to see Draco smirking down at her as he's leaning forward to give her forehead a kiss.

"I'll see you in a bit, love" He whispered, giving her cheek a kiss as well.

She smiled at him and nodded.

Draco nodded towards her friends and walked the opposite way.

* * *

"This is BS." Ron muttered, angrily tossing his quill to the table while glaring at his homework assignment.

Harry sighed impatiently, "I don't get this".

Hermione lifted her head up to stare at the two boys. "What are you guys complaining about now?"

Ron smiled weakly and waved his parchment.

"We need help" He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and extended her arm to grab the paper.

"Guys, the answers to these questions are in the book. You need to read the book to get the answers." She smiled, handing back his paper.

Ron muttered something about being lazy while Harry reluctantly pulled out his book from his bag and began to read.

"Do your work, Ron. That's the point of school" Hermione told him in a bossy tone.

Harry snickered, "Ron and work?"

She grinned. "True"

Ron glared at his best friends, "Shut up you two"

They were quiet doing their homework until Ron got very curious, "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you see in him?"

Hermione looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"What do you see in Malfoy?"

Hermione bit her lip, "He's changed"

But Ron wasn't convinced. "How?"

She thought about for few long minutes and said, "I admit, he was a foul git in the beginning. I mean I remember running in my room, tears in my eyes that was caused by him."

"He made you cry?" Harry asked angrily.

Hermione frowned at him, "I wasn't finished, Harry!"

Harry folded his arms, his homework forgotten. "We told you, if he's done something you need to let us know!"

Hermione groaned, "Let me finish!"

Harry closed his mouth, giving Hermione the clue to continue.

"Anyway, yes. He was the same bully we've known since first year. But I don't know... It started off as a deal. We agreed to be civil with each other, just for our leadership position's sake. We didn't want to lose our Head's name."

"Weird" Ron said.

"But we still had our bad times. I mean we still did manage to curse each other, but in the end, _he _was the one who apologized to me."

"So how did you guys actually started...you know... going out?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed, "I don't know what was going on with him, actually. He's such a good actor, he can act like a total bully the next minute and a sweet guy the next! I don't know, the first sweetest thing he did for me was the birthday surprise. Then he asked me to the ball and then... I don't know, we clicked"

"Just like that?" Harry asked, smiling at her.

She smiled back, "I guess."

She sighed deeply, "He's the least person I would have thought to make me happy. I mean I even thought I've gone mental!"

"You have" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Shut up. I really want you both to get to know him"

Ron and Harry made a face. "Fat chance"

She pouted, "Why not?"

"It's Malfoy" Ron shrugged.

"Ronald." She growled.

"Invite him to Hogsmeade next week with us. We'll get to know him better there" Harry offered.

Hermione beamed at him, "That's perfect!"

"You both have gone mental" Ron smirked, shaking his head.

"Ron he means a lot to me. Please accept that" Hermione said, giving Ron a sad expression.

Ron wrinkled his nose, "If this means so much to you, then fine. We..."

He cleared his throat, struggling to say the words, "We _accept_ this weird, twisted relationship you have with the ferret."

She rushed forward to give him a kiss on the cheek "You're the best, Ronald."

He turned red, ignored Harry's snickering and muttered, "Right. I know"

They continued doing their homework again until Ginny came barging in, "Hey guys"

"Hey" They all said in unison.

Ginny sat down on the couch next to Hermione and said, "The love of your life is looking for you"

Ron made a retching sound, while Hermione blushed, "He is not the love of my life. What did he want?"

Ginny shrugged, "No idea. But he's waiting outside for you"

Hermione nodded and packed up her stuff, telling them all good-bye and left.

Just like Ginny had said, there he was waiting for her in front of the Gryffindor portrait, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed wearing that smirk Hermione found strangely attractive.

"Hey you" He said, cupping her cheek and giving a swift kiss.

"Hey" She said after the pulled away.

He took her hand as they began to walk away.

"Aren't you suppose to thank me?" He asked her, obnoxiously swinging their hands to annoy her.

She squeezed his hand to make him stop, "Thank you for what?"

"I saved you from being bored to tears hanging out Potty and Weasel" He smirked arrogantly.

"You're an idiot"

"But you like me"

"But you're still an idiot"

"I'm handsome"

She scoffed, "You've got the biggest ego ever"

He grinned, grabbing her waist and pushed her in the wall gently.

"Malfoy!" She hissed at him.

His face was inches from hers, and he was smiling. "You smell good, Granger"

"Thanks" She whispered, leaning her face forward so their lips connected.

Draco kept his left hand on her waist, and his right hand on her left cheek as he deepens the kiss.

He pulled away, "I'm such a good teacher"

"What do you mean?"

"You're kissing skills are getting better"

Hermione was about to smack him in the head, but he caught her hand.

_Stupid seeker reflexes!_ She angrily thought to herself.

He held her hand, and leaned forward again.

"I'm not going to let you kiss me now." She glared at him.

He laughed, "I was joking."

Hermione shook her head, turning her face away from him.

He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "You're a very good kisser"

Still, she refused to turn her face to him.

"You're going to kiss me" He told her.

She smirked, shaking her head.

"You are going to kiss me, or else" He whispered softly, tickling her ear with his warm breath.

When she still refused to face him, he leaned forward again and licked her cheek.

That did the trick.

She turned her face to look at him, yelling, "Ew! Draco Malfoy you licked me!"

He grinned, "I told you"

"Move, you're squishing me against the wall still" She complained, wiping the wetness from her face furiously.

"Am I?" He leaned his body against hers so she had no space to escape.

"Malfoy!"

"Kiss me"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

He smiled when she saw her blush.

He turned her face to look at him, and whispered, "Kiss me"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down so their lips connected softly.

She pulled away fast, and laughed when Malfoy pouted.

"Pure evil" He told her, letting her go.

"Thanks" She said, taking his hand as they continued walking.

She glanced at Draco and stifled a laugh.

Draco noticed this then frowned, "What are you laughing at Granger? You look crazy laughing to yourself"

She took a mirror from her bag and gave it to Draco.

He frowned, looking at the mirror and saw the source from Hermione's giggling.

"What happened to my hair!"

During their snogging session, Hermione purposely messed his hair up.

"You made my hair look worse than yours!" He tried combing his hair in place with his hands.

"I think it looks great, actually" She told him, shrugging.

He glared at her and handed back her mirror. "Stupid Granger"

She grinned, holding his hand and giving it a kiss. "But you like me"

He grinned back, "I like you".

They continued walking until Hermione stopped them, looking curious.

"What was it that made you think it was a good idea to bother me while I was doing my homework?" She teased.

He shrugged, "I was bored"

She took her hand away from his, glaring at him "So what am I? Your source of entertainment?"

He laughed at her furious expression and stubbornly took her hand again with his, "No you dolt. I wanted to see you too"

Her angry facade disappeared, "Oh. What do you want to do?"

He looked at her, a sly mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "I could think of something"

Hermione blinked until she realized what he was asking for, "No!"

Draco snickered, "No fun."

They started walking towards their Head's place, and entered when the portrait let them in.

Hermione let go of his hands and threw all her weight and extended her legs so she filled the whole couch.

Draco smirked and as he walked towards her. "There's no spot for me to sit"

Hermione faked a sad expression, "That sucks. Sit over there" She nodded towards the opposite couch.

He grinned as he sat on her extended legs.

"Ouch!" She gasped, "Malfoy get off my legs, you're too heavy!"

He frowned, "I'm not fat"

She groaned, "Get off! My legs are cramping!"

He laughed as he got up, letting her put her legs down and sat back down on the couch beside her.

"Git" She hissed at him, massaging her legs.

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "That hurt my feelings"

"What feelings?" She asked in a confused way.

He glared at her.

She smiled back, curled her legs up to her side, and leaned on Draco.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "Impossible woman".

They stayed cuddling until they heard a tapping sound on their window.

_Tap tap tap!_

They turned to the tapping sound and saw a light brown owl flying, with a letter on it's leg.

Hermione leaned back from Draco, letting him get up to open the window.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled to the owl.

"That's your owl?" Hermione asked, walking towards them.

"My parents"

Hermione's stomach slightly lurched, "Oh".

She watched as Draco untied the rolled parchment from the owl's leg.

He rolled up the parchment, a smile forming in his face, "It's from mother"

She smiled back, and watched him read it.

His smile slowly turned into a scowl, making her worry.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Father wants me to pay him a visit".

"What's wrong with that?"

He turned to her, a worried look in his eyes, "He found out about us"

* * *

**Dad's always tend to ruin a good moment. **

**October103: Yeah what kind of friends would they be if they don't let her be happy? haha**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: oh you're good ;) haha**

**Violet Saphira Darling: noo! This is definitely not the end! haha I'm glad you like it!**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: lol thank you! haha**

**haileydelacour101: aww thank you so much! **

**LucianGurl39: Thanks! =D**

**heenan13: haha! Thank you! **

**hungrybookworm: hahaha you're welcome! lol**

**hopelessromanticandie333: haha awww thanks! lol**

**CosplayerMew: that is totally fine! i'm glad you got to review! and yes I saw the movie I love it! haha If only he did go and come to her rescue...hahaha**

**Abbey500: thanks! Yeah I know poor Draco! I feel sorry for him to be under all that pressure! =(**

**LP Hybrid28: Thanks for reviewing! =D**


	16. I Love You

Disclaimer: i doooo nooot own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"Are you okay?" Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

He stiffly nodded, placing his hand on top of hers.

She sighed deeply and ask, "What are we going to do?"

He turned to look at her, "_we_?"

"Well he knows about us, doesn't he? You think I'm going to let you face the wrath of your father without me?"

He smiled, feeling touched that she feels protective over him. "I'm not going to let you near my father, Granger."

"Malfoy, you said he found out about us. Which means this is about us. I'm not going to let him hurt you because of me."

"He's not going to hurt me." He chuckled, caressing her cheek. "He's probably just going to give me this ridiculous lecture and blah blah blah"

She grinned, but Draco could still see the reluctance in her eyes.

"Alright." She sighed, "As long as you don't get hurt."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, holding her what she felt was a protective gesture.

When they're lips disconnected, their foreheads were still touching.

Hermione kept her eyes closed and whispered to him, "I love you".

His eyes widen from the words she said, but in the same time he felt a rush of happiness.

"I _knew_ you love me" He smirked, enjoying the blush creeping up her cheeks.

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

He lifted his face and kisses her on her forehead and whispers back, "I love you too."

* * *

_He loves me! He loves me!_ Hermione cried happily to herself, caressing Draco's face who is using her lap as a pillow.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" She whispers to his ear.

His eyes were closed, but could feel a smile forming in his face. "I can never get tired hearing you say that."

She laughed softly, "I thought you were taking a nap"

He opened his eyes and smiled up on her. "I was."

"What did you tell you're mother back?" Hermione asked, as Draco sat up.

He sighed, "That I'll come by the manor next weekend so she and I can go together to Azkaban"

"Are you nervous?"

He laughed, "Granger, he's my father. I told you, nothing bad will happen. The most he's going to try to do is try to convince me not to break up with you. But," He looked at her, smiling, "you already know, how stubborn I am"

She grinned, "Good".

They stayed together, enjoying each others company until they heard a _hoot hoot_! sound coming from the table, making Hermione remember something.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, your mother replied back fast" She told him.

His eyebrows raised, "Mother wrote back already?"

He got up and walked towards the table, seeing the same owl with his legs tied with a new roll of parchment waiting for him.

He unrolled it and read it to himself.

Hermione watched him, trying to be patient.

"What she say?" She asked, when he took a quill and dipped it in ink.

"She wants me to come over on Sunday next week" He answered her, while writing to reply back to his mother.

When he tied it back to the owl and let him go, he turned to Hermione. "You okay?"

She laughed, "You're the one seeing your father in Azkaban, and you're asking me if I'm the one who's okay?"

He grinned, placing his hands with hers. "You worry too much. Just wanted to see if you're breathing normal"

She scoffed. "Obviously"

He walked them back to the couch, pulling Hermione towards him to sit on his lap.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "You smell good"

She could feel the smirk forming in his face.

"I know" He said.

She kissed his neck, feeling overly happy and relaxed the same time.

"Any plans on Saturday?" She asked him.

"I'll most likely be spending my time with you and homework" He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Ron and Harry wants to hang out with us on Hogsmeade that day. What do you think?" She shyly asked.

Draco frowned, "They want to hang out with _us_? Don't you mean with you?"

"No, I mean with us. Harry told me that he's okay with you coming with us to Hogsmeade" She explained.

He nodded.

"Please Malfoy," She pouted, "It would mean a lot to me if you and my best friends got to know each other"

He looked at her and sighed, "Then, yes. I think that's a good idea"

She grinned and kissed him, "I love you, you're the best"

He smiled, leaning towards the kiss, whispering between their kisses how much he feels lucky to have her.

She beamed at him and got up, pulling Draco with her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're going to my room." She told him, pulling him with her as they're walking towards her door.

"Why?" He asked, totally confused.

She stopped and turned to him, raising one eyebrow. "Unless you rather we go to your room?"

He looked at his door in confusion and then to hers, "Why would we go to either of our rooms, Granger?"

"I want to make love to you." She told him bluntly.

His eyes perked up, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to his shoulders, running towards his bedroom door.

* * *

Few days has passed and yet things were still looking great for Draco and Hermione.

They had their moments of arguing and fighting, but by the end of the day they would always end up making up.

"He looks like a lost puppy" Ginny giggled to Hermione's ear, as they're all in Hogsmeade.

Hermione glanced at Draco who was sipping on his butterbeer while trying to act as if he was interested in Harry and Ron's conversation.

She snickered and said, "Poor him. Oh well, he's been hanging around with those idiots he called friends all last years. Time for him to get to know other people"

Ginny grinned as they picked up their own orders of butterbeers.

"Hey" Hermione told them, giving a peck to Draco.

"How are you getting along?" She casually asked Draco.

Draco turned to her and gave a bored expression. "Fantastic"

She rolled her eyes and turned to her friends.

"Hermione, what are you doing this Christmas holiday?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Why?" She asked, sipping on her drink.

"Come to the burrow with us, Hermione!" Ginny beamed at her.

Hermione laughed and shrugged, "Alright, that sounds good!"

"Harry, I don't even need to ask you. You already know you're coming" Ron told Harry.

Harry grinned, "Only to see your parents and George"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Hermione turned to Draco, not wanting him to feel left out.

He shrugged, "No idea. Probably spend time at the manor if my mum needs the company"

Hermione nodded, "Well that sounds delightfully exciting"

Draco smirked, placing a hand on Hermione's thigh, causing her to give him a warning look.

"Weird seeing you two getting along like this" Harry snickered.

They turned their attention to Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked, secretly trying to smack Draco's hand away as it's moving upward.

"You guys are quite opposite, and yet here you two are. Obviously in love" Ginny giggled.

Ron made a playful retching sound but said, "Who knew this would happen"

Harry laughed, "Opposite's attract, haven't you heard?"

Ron, Ginny and Draco stared at Harry in a confused expression.

"Opposite's attract?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Nevermind. Muggle expression" Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

"No no! it sounds romantic, what does it mean?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

Harry sighed, "For example, them." He nodded towards Draco and Hermione. "Malfoy needs someone who he can love, someone who can show him blood differences doesn't matter, needs someone he can be himself with, and can still bring him down in a good way. However, Hermione needs someone who she can relax with because she's so uptight! She needs someone who's a bit of a rebel, unlike her. Show her another meaning of letting lose. And she needs a sort of challenge too."

"He is a challenge" Hermione muttered to herself. Then she raised her voice, "And I am not uptight!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny snickered.

Draco smiled and took Hermione's hand to kiss it. "Well, I know I can always be myself with her."

Ginny awwed while Ron rolled his eyes.

"You see?" Harry said, as he sips on his drink. "Opposite's attract."

He watch as Draco and Hermione scooted closer together, making sure they were somehow in physical contact.

"You both remind me of my mum and dad, actually." Harry told them in amusement. "My mum really disliked my dad. I thought she hated him. But I guess she had a little bit of a crush on him, that's why she gave him a chance."

They all kept on a civil conversation talking about Quidditch, the previous war, what they plan on doing in the future, and random guy stuff Ginny and Hermione had no idea what was about.

"You are not so bad Potter" Draco told him, after they were talking about Snape and James Potter's relationship.

"Neither are you" Harry grinned.

They both held their hands out for a handshake, making Hermione scream for joy inside her head.

Draco turned to Ron, extending his hand signaling for a truce.

Ron looked at it and shrugged, shaking his hand.

Hermione beamed at the boys as Ginny laughed.

"Boys are pathetic" Ginny muttered.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"I have nothing, however Malfoy..." She paused, looking at Draco.

He scowled. "I have a date with my father in Azkaban."

Harry choked on his drink, "Wait what?"

"He found out about Granger and I, and now he wants to lecture me about it, I guess." Draco shrugged.

"That's tough luck, mate" Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Draco sighed, "I know. Whatever. If he says anything along the lines of us not being together, he's only going to waste his breath. It's not going to happen. Hermione knows I've chosen her over whatever the hell he's going to say. Nothing is going to convince me."

He felt Hermione squeezing his hand.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Hermione asked him softly.

He shook his head, "No, I don't want you setting foot on that disastrous place and seeing my father, Granger."

"He's right, Hermione" Harry nodded, "Azkaban's a nasty place. Look what happen to Sirius and Bellatrix".

Ginny scoffed, "I'm pretty sure that Bellatrix looked horrible already, before she went to that place"

Ron and Harry laughed, "That's probably true"

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint" Hermione said.

They switch conversations until they decided to head back to Hogwarts and said good bye to each other.

"They're not bad" Draco told her, as they lay down on Hermione's bed.

She turned to her side to face him, "I told you"

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

When they pulled away, they were breathless.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I love you". He answered simply.

Hermione smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Good night, love" He whispered in her ear.

"Good night" She said.

She watched him drifting into sleep and couldn't ignore the fact how scared she feels for him about tomorrow.

_He's just Lucius Malfoy, Hermione. He's the dad _She thought to herself.

Even though she's convince that Lucius Malfoy won't lay a finger on his son, she still can't shake the feeling that something else might get in their way.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay?" Hermione asked nervously to Draco as he gets ready to floo to Malfoy Manor.

Draco turned to her and grinned, "I'm Draco Malfoy. What do you expect?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head but smiled

Draco took a handful of floo powder and looked at her, trying to look as brave as he could for her sake.

But she knows him better than anyone and could see the mixture of being nervous and scared in his eyes.

"I love you" She told him.

His eyes soften and smiled slightly, "I love you too"

She watched as he yelled for Malfoy Manor, and as the green flames swallowing him up, until the fireplace being completely empty.

* * *

**hmm I wonder what dear Lucius will tell Draco... lol**

**October103: Thank you! actually... I haven't thought of Ron doing something, but now that you thought of it, that actually gives me an idea to add in the story! haha thank you! ;)**

**CosplayerMew: Thank you! =D hope you keep reading to find out! haha**

**heenan13: haha thank you so much!**

**Abbey500: aww thanks! omg me too i'd be downright scared as well! haha**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha really? Well i'm glad you like it so far! haha**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: lol aren't they? haha and yes he does! booo!**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: haha yeah i like having their relationship playful lol glad you like it!**

**CheshireCat23: ooohh nothing gets past you ;P**

**LucianGurl39: thank you! that's so nice!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: hahaha! thank you! =D**


	17. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"Draco? Draco! How are you, dear?" Narcissa Malfoy rushed forward to hug her son once she saw him arrive.

"Mother, I just came." He chuckled, hugging her back. "I'm doing great so far"

"How's your studying doing?" She pulled him towards their kitchen.

"School's great" He told her, as he sat down the table.

Narcissa waved her wand and food began to appear in front of Draco.

Draco beamed and began to grab some toast and forked some scrambled eggs.

"Great? I think that's the first I heard you say that." Narcissa smiled, watching her son.

Draco grinned, "Right."

"What's her name?" She sat the opposite side of him, grinning back.

Draco looked up in surprise, "What?" _Does she know why father called me for?_

"Erm... Mother why does father want to see me?" He tested her.

She shrugged, not wanting to change the subject, "So? What's the dear girl's name, Draco?"

He blushed, and cleared his throat, "You'll find out when we see father, I guess."

"Whoever she is, remind me to thank her. Remember you didn't seem to keen to go back to that school? Now it's like you rather stay there than be at your own home" She told him, as she waved her wand making the empty plates disappear. "You seem happier"

He smiled at her, glad that his mother wants his happiness more than anything. "I am".

"Are you ready? We need to be there by 11"

Draco nodded and got up. "Are we going to apparate there or by floo?"

"Apparate there of course." She said as she grabbed him.

Together they apparated inside Azkaban.

"Ah Mrs Malfoy! and young Master Malfoy!" A tall pale face man with bad teeth greeted them.

"We've got an appointment to see Lucius" Narcissa told him, keeping Draco close to her.

The man bowed and lead them to a room. Inside the room there were bars in the middle so the prisoner and the visitor would be in the same room, but it would separate them from any physical contact.

"We'll bring him out in a moment, Mrs Malfoy" He told them and left, closing the door behind him.

"What an odd man" Draco said, looking after him.

Narcissa laughed, "Isn't he?"

Just then the door swinged open from the opposite side of the room and appeared a man with long blond hair, and a blank expression on his face.

"Hello father" Draco greeted him.

* * *

"Hermione would you relax!" Ginny huffed dragging Hermione back down to sit.

"Oh I'm so sorry you guys! I'm just really worried" Hermione said, biting her lips.

"Yeah," Ginny hissed, relaxing herself, "We can tell".

"Hermione it's only been nearly two hours. Relax" Harry tried to reassure her.

"What if he curses him between those bars?" Her eyes widen with fear.

"Hermione shut up! It's Azkaban! They take the prisoners wands away first thing!" Ron told her, getting annoyed.

"Don't you tell me to shut up Ronald! Haven't you heard of wandless magic?" She screeched towards him.

"Merlin, Hermione please stop yelling, you're giving us a headache" Harry complained, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Deep breaths, Hermione" Ginny said, rubbing her back for comfort.

"I'm sorry. I'm overreacting aren't I?" Hermione laughed nervously, after she calmed down from her fit.

"Yeah, just a bit" Ron laughed.

"He said he'll be fine. Trust him" Ginny said.

Hermione hung her head and sighed. "You're right. I trust him."

* * *

"Hermione Granger? _The _Hermione Granger? The mudblood?" Narcissa asked incredulously looking between her husband and son.

Draco looked at her and said softly, "Mother, please don't call her that"

Narcissa stared at him with wide eyes and disbelief.

"I can't believe this..." She whispered to herself, sitting back down.

"Well believe it Narcissa! He's dating Potter's friend!" Lucius yelled.

"Father, mother helped Potter in the war remember?"

"Only to make sure you're safe!" Narcissa told him.

"You are to go back to that school. You are to break up with that insolent girl, and you will be with someone else worthy of being in the Malfoy family" Lucius demanded to Draco.

However, Draco stook up angrily saying, "I am no longer going to do what you want me to do. I listened to you when you said I should become a Death Eater and work for Voldemort. Now look where that ended us! Potter beat him! I could have listened to Dumbledore and joined the light side earlier!"

Lucius stood up angrily too but the bars kept them from launching at each other.

"So you're only doing this because you like the feeling of being a rebel against your own parents, is that it?" He told him harshly.

Draco groaned, "No I'm doing this because I want to and because I love her"

"I WILL NOT BE HAVING MY SON GETTING INVOLVED WITH A MUDBLOOD!"

Narcissa flinched, "Darling, please, calm down. The guards, they will come get you if you both don't calm down"

Lucius shifted his attention to her, "Narcissa don't you see what damage that would do to your family line in the future? If he decides to marry her, the Malfoy tradition would be ruined"

"Is that all that matters to you?" Draco asked him, calming himself down.

Lucius rounded at him again, "If you really love this girl, you will end it with her"

Draco felt like his heart has tightened. "I don't get you."

"Once I found out you got involved with Miss Granger, I quickly managed to get someone to do the paperwork for an arranged marriage"

"YOU WHAT?" Narcissa and Draco screamed.

Lucius smirked proudly, "That's right. I already found someone for you to marry, Draco. It's all set. You two shall marry right after you graduate from Hogwarts."

"What?" Draco whispered, sitting back down because he felt his head was going to explode.

"Like I said, you will end it with her. Because you know she's not the one you're going to marry anyway. You'll hurt her even more if she finds out you're already engaged, don't you think son?" Lucius told him.

"Lucius how could you?" Narcissa asked him sadly, "You could have given that young girl a chance. After all look at Draco! It's clear he's a changed man"

Lucius shook his head stubbornly, "No. How could you even think of giving her a chance? I don't care if she's a hero or if she's got a good heart. Our family lineage is pure and it will stay pure."

"No. I can't break it with her, father. I'm in love with her. I'm not breaking up with her". Draco said, his head on his hands.

He knows how much this would break Hermione_._ This news already feels like it's tearing him apart. He promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But now thanks to his father, he doesn't know what else to do.

"That is just _lust_, not love. You will grow to love this fiancée of yours." Lucius said, interrupting his thoughts.

"You don't know what it is, Father. Were you ever in love with her?" Draco nodded towards Narcissa.

Lucius gasp, "How dare you! Of course I love her!"

"THEN? YOU GOT TO MARRY SOMEONE YOU LOVE, WHY CAN'T I DO THE SAME?" Draco yelled, he took his chair and threw it in the bars that was separating them apart.

He lost it, he's completely angry with what his father had done.

He wishes he can go back to Hogwarts and bring Hermione safely in his arms.

"She's not right for you." Lucius whispered, after a few minutes of Draco screaming and yelling.

"You don't know her"

"I don't plan on it."

Draco felt like his world was slipping away.

He didn't want to leave Hermione but what other choice does he have?

He's _engaged_.

He turned to his mother, "Please, do something"

Narcissa looked at Draco sadly and said, "I'm sorry"

That angered him.

He didn't want sympathy.

He wanted them to accept Hermione like Hermione and her friends accepted him.

He turned to Lucius, "I want you to end the engagement. I'm not marrying some hag"

Lucius laughed harshly, "You can not end a wizarding engagement, Draco. It's already charmed for you both to be married. The date is set. If one of you breaks it, the consequences can be deadly. Marriage is a serious thing after all. If you don't end it with her, she will get part of the consequences too. The marriage makes it impossible for you to cheat on your partner."

Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it to his father.

Red sparks started flying out of the tip of his wand that was caused by his emotions.

"Put that away, Draco. Don't do something you'll regret" Narcissa rushed towards him, bringing his arm down.

"Too late" He whispered harshly, "I'm already engaged to someone else. That's something I'll always regret"

Narcissa looked at Draco sadly, "Draco please. Listen to your father. This might be a good thing"

Draco knew she was only saying those things to calm him. But he didn't want it.

"No." He told her, shaking his head still staring at Lucius angrily.

"Nothing you can do, Draco. Except end it with the mudblood, if you don't want bad things happening to you both." Lucius said casually.

Draco felt like his temperature was heating up, but something popped into his head that made him curious.

"How did you find out about Granger and I?"

For the first time, Lucius smiled. "Your fiancée caught you both and came straight to me."

Draco paled, "My fiancée? Who is she? How did she catch us?"

"So many questions, son. Would you like to ask her yourself? She's just right outside your door" Lucius said, looking towards their doorway.

Draco and Narcissa turned to the door that was opening.

Draco felt like his heart had dropped to his stomach when he saw who had just walked in, with a sly smirk on her face.

"Hey Draco. Surprise? I always knew we were meant to be."

Draco turned to his father angirly, "You cursed me by making _Pansy Parkinson_ my fiancée?"

* * *

**That effing b/tch. lmao**

**Violet Saphira Darling: hehe yes i like mushy stories hahaha**

**October103: haha thanks! I like some fluff in the stories haha makes it aww-worthy lol**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha thank you! aww I was hoping someone would "aww" lol**

**CosplayerMew: a stupid engagement to the pug face lol**


	18. Engaged

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

"What did you do, Pansy?" Draco quickly stride forwards Pansy Parkinson, causing her to back up against the wall.

Narcissa rushed up to him, "Draco, what are you doing? Calm down!"

She tried pulling on his arm to take a step away from Pansy, but he wouldn't allow it.

"What did you do?" He raised his voice in anger.

Pansy felt confused but wouldn't let him see it in her face, "What do you mean? Aren't you happy I got that filthy Mudblood out of your way?"

Draco raised his wand to her neck, "Don't call her that"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She asked in bewilderment.

Narcissa stood between them and glared at Draco, whispering "Think about the girl, Draco. How will you be seeing her if you appear in the same place as your father?"

Draco looked at him mother, and glared back at Pansy before backing away. "I never wanted to marry you, Pansy"

He heard her gasp silently, which caused him to look at her again.

She had pure fury in her face, "What did she do to you?"

"What?"

"What did she _do_ to you? You weren't like this! You _hated_ her! I bet she slipped a love potion on your drink one day, is that it?" Pansy began sobbing.

_Ugh! This bitch is infuriating! _Draco thought to himself, staring at the crying girl in front of him.

"She didn't do anything, you idiot. She just helped me look at things differently." He scowled at her, before turning back to his father.

"I'm not marrying her. Do something to cause this ridiculous engagement to end!" He angrily walked towards the bars, staring straight into the man he used to look up to.

He thought he could see a flicker of regret in Lucius eyes, but it was quickly covered up.

Lucius spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, "I told you. There is nothing more I can do. Unless-"

"-Unless what? Do whatever it takes" Draco knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. He doesn't care anymore. He refuses to marry someone he doesn't want to be with.

"Unless," Lucius continued, "either I or Miss Parkinson's parents agree to end the charmed engagement papers. Only we have the power to end it."

Draco looked at Lucius with wide eyes, "Then? What are you waiting for? Why won't you do it?"

"You know why, Draco. I refuse to have my son involve with a mud-ggle born." Lucius harshly, staring back at his son and crossing his arms.

Draco looked away from his fathers intense gaze and looked at Narcissa, "Mother. You said so yourself, I've changed. It's all Hermione Granger's doing. She makes me realize things that are good. It took me nearly seven years to go from treating her like trash to realizing she's something I've always been looking for. After the way, you saw how down I looked! But she helped me, mother please. Give her a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

He stared at Narcissa with hope that his mini speech would convince her to do something about the future marriage.

Narcissa stared at her son and placed a hand on his cheek, "Draco..."

He could hear the sympathy in her voice which caused him to snap, "Do something!"

Narcissa deeply sighed and turned to Lucius, "Darling, think about it. Don't you think this was just irrational? Surely, you can-"

"No" He interrupted harshly. He walked towards his side of the door and put his hand on the handle. Looking over his shoulder towards the floor, he said, "This conversation is over. You two will be married a week after graduation. If I were you, I would end this childish behavior of yours and grow up from this fantasy clouding in your head, Draco. Fraternizing with those who are in inferior to the wizarding world, turning yourself into a blood traitor? This is not how your mother and I raised you to be." He turned the handle and opened it, letting the guards take him back to his cellar.

Draco clenched his fist and banged it on the bars.

"Draco!" Pansy rushed towards him, grabbing his arm but Draco snatched it away from her touch.

"You stay away from me!" Draco yelled at her. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Draco, what is going on with you? When we spoke in Hogsmeade, you had no problem making fun of her. Now, you can't even _say_ mudblood! Go on, Draco! Say it! Say mudblood!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, he didn't realize his wand was pointed at her direction, so all his emotions and rage accidentally caused his wand to send out this transparent form which caused her to be roughly pushed back away from him and onto the floor.

He closed his eyes as he felt the blood rushing and lifted his hands to his head, wanting to pull out the blond hairs. He could hear Pansy whimpering in pain and humiliation and felt Narcissa coming to his side, rubbing his back in a comforting way. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes again, staring at the frightened looking Pansy.

_Good. She should be scared._ Draco thought bitterly, still giving her the death glare. "I may be engage to you, Pansy. But, right after our wedding, you can bet our little sweet honeymoon would become the worst nightmare in your dreams."

Before she could retort back, he took Narcissa's hand and guided her out of the visiting room and away from Azkaban, not even bothering to say farewell to his future wife.

When they finally apparated back to the manor, Draco let go of Narcissa's hand and walked towards a nearby chair, thrusting himself down and massaging his forehead.

"Draco." Narcissa whispered, putting on hand on her son's head. "Draco, do you really think you love her?"

She was extremely surprised to see small tears falling down from his eyes. She knew Lucius always told him not to show emotion, so seeing Draco express how he felt, made her realize how much he does care her.

Draco quickly wiped the tears away and cleared his throat, "She's so annoying, and stubborn. But, no other girl can challenge me like she can. She's amazing and great. I can be myself around her, and she still accepts me." He looked at Narcissa's kind expression and smiled, "I love her".

"If you both were meant to be, then it is meant to be." Narcissa sighed, stroking his blond hairs.

"But how? You heard what father said" He muttered sadly.

"Destiny has it's ways, Draco. Things will fall in its rightful place. Just go with the-"

"Flow." Draco chuckled, finishing her sentence.

"That's right." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Things happen for a reason."

Draco frowned, "Does that mean, Granger and I might not have a chance? Since this engagement is happening?"

Narcissa looked at him sadly and shrugged, "I don't really know, Draco. But a lot can happen between now and the week of your graduation, so you never know..."

"well, I definitely know Pansy's not the person I'm looking forward to say 'I do' to..." He grumbled to himself.

He looked at the clock and stood up. "I'm going back to school. I want to see her."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Again, he felt his heart was being squeezed and sighed, "No. Not yet."

* * *

"What time is it?" Hermione asked Harry, taking his arm and looking at his watch.

"Hermione, it's only 12 in the afternoon. Calm down" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't he back, yet?" Hermione bit her lower lip, nervously.

"Usually, I would think a family reunion last more than five hours" Ginny smirked, placing her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Relax, will you?"

"I hope he's okay" Hermione sighed.

"He is okay" Harry laughed.

She looked at him and scowled. "And how would you know? I heard a lot of bad things about Azkaban"

Harry shook his head, laughing. "Because he's right there. Honestly, you stress too much" He pointed behind Hermione.

She whipped her head around and was filled with relief and happiness.

She got up and practically ran towards him, knocking him down to the grass as she gave him a hug. "Oh you're back! you're back!"

She could hear him laughing as she continued gripping on him, not wanting to let go.

"Granger, you're making my robes filthier by making my lie down on this wet grass"

Hermione grinned as she got up, "Sorry."

Draco stood up, and gave her a playful glare. "Now look what you did. My robes are wet."

She looked at his robes, and sure enough, the back of his uniform is covered with some grass and was wet.

She grinned sheepishly, "That sucks. Now come on, Harry, Ron and Ginny are waiting for you"

She turned around but felt his arms circling her waist from behind.

"How dare you turn your back on me, Granger." He whispered in her ear from behind.

She turned around to look at him, smirking "What are you gonna do about it, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips, feeling extremely happy to finally have her in his arms.

When their lips parted, he continued to hold on to her tightly, digging his face on her neck, inhaling her scent.

She sighed in content and said, "How did it go?" She felt he stiffened a little bit and frowned, "Hey, you okay?"

Draco sighed and brought his face to look at hers, he could feel the guilt rushing inside him as he forced a smile and said, "I told you, you had nothing to worry about. Everything went well".

She beamed at him, taking his hand. "That's great to hear"

She lead him towards her best friends, not knowing the thoughts running through his head.

_Four months until graduation. Who knows what can happen in four months. _He thought hopefully, but deep down he knows how small that statistic can benefit him and his relationship with Hermione. So he decided to not tell her about his engagement, and hope for the best, for now.

* * *

**Liiiieeesss! lol So sorry for updating a day late! =( buuut...omg yay more reviews came! =D**

**October103: haha i'm sorry! lol I originally already planned on making him keep it as a secret! but don't worry, eventually he's going to tell her...or she'll find out herself. lol**

**Violet Saphira Darling: LOL! Pansy is an idiot! hahaha thanks for the review! =D**

**Maria Rianki: aww don't sleep late! lol and dont worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings too ;)**

**themadamhatter: hahaha I definitely will!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: hmmm we shall see if Draco thinks of something haha**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha I saw hp7 again too last night! love it! lol**

**Abbey500: he's got bad luck haha**

**Faeroph: He got Pansy's parents to do the paperwork when Pansy told him about Draco/Hermione**

**HufflepuffQueen: haha thank youu!**

**fierce. pheonix: thank you so much! **

**hopelessromanticandie333: aww thank you so much!**

**heenan13: horrible character haha**

**LucianGurl39: hahaha no worries! I'm like that too when i read books! haha**

**tiffluvsCKD: right? haha thanks for reviewing!**

**hungrybookworm: haha he's already engage which means he can't marry Hermione cuz their marriage papers is charmed thanks to his dad and pansy's parents lol **

**LP Hybrid28: i will try! haha**


	19. Promises

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

"Granger, you're going to be the death of me" Draco drawled, with an amused expression on his face.

Hermione swat him in the arm, "Malfoy please? They want to meet you"

Draco groaned, "No"

"It's your chance to get to know muggles"

"I know a muggle. She's bloody annoying. Her name is Hermione Granger. I think you two would be the best of friends, if you met her." Draco smirked.

Hermione folded her arms, "Well she and I will punch you in the face, if you don't agree to come along with me."

Draco scowled. "Granger... I won't feel comfortable meeting your parents"

She continued staring at him. When she could see that he wouldn't give up and agree to meet her parents, she gave a deep sigh and said, "Alright. Fine. I don't mind. I'll tell them you're busy that weekend or something"

She gave an obnoxious sigh and continued pouting.

Draco snickered and leaned forward to kissed her lips, causing her to scowl. "You're an evil ferret."

She took his hand and they continued walking towards the tree they always lean on and sat underneath it. She sat and leaned on his side, letting her head droop to his shoulder.

Draco reached up to play with the curls of her hair and sighed, "Alright fine. I'll meet those blasted muggles."

Hermione's head shot up and grinned at him. "Really? You will?"

He stared at her surprised expression and laughed, "If it makes you happy, then yes"

She beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait for them to meet you. They'll love you!"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Umm... What did you tell them about me?"

She smiled up at him, leaning her chin on his shoulder, "Well they knew how much we hated each other. But then I told them it was like you became this whole different person. Thanks to me, I might add." She smirked, "I told them that you're terribly funny, you've got the biggest ego I know, and that you would never do anything to hurt me and you wouldn't lie to me. You've completely changed, am I right?"

Draco's stomach churned, and felt that familiar guilt again.

He shoved that feeling down and said, "Granger. I would never want to do anything to hurt you." _But I never said I won't lie to you, for your own benefit..._

She nodded, "They seemed really happy, so they asked if they could meet you."

He held her tighter, "Well then, I would like to meet them too."

They gave each other another blissful kiss and remained side-by-side and holding hands, staring at the lake in front of them.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me flying again?"

He laughed in surprise, "I would love to"

"That day you took me flying...I think that's when I first realized I can trust you, and it made me feel free" She said, rubbing her thumb in Draco's skin. She brought his hand to her lips and gave it a peck, then looked up at him. "I love you."

_Ugh, why must she toy with my head like that?_ He thought sadly as he leaned down to peck her on the lips.

Hermione noticed his hesitant behavior and frowned, "Malfoy, you sure you're alright?"

"Granger, I'm fine." He answered too quickly.

She continued frowning.

"Stop with that look on your face, Granger. It's making you look downright unattractive." Draco joked.

She glared at him and smack him on the chest. "Prick"

He grinned and held her hands, "Don't. I don't want to argue, Love. I just want to enjoy this moment."

"What moment?"

"This moment. We're spending time together. Before I used to think it's outrageous, now I love it" He stroked her cheek.

She blushed, "Shut up, Malfoy. You're just saying that".

He laughed, "Yeah, maybe."

Again, he was attacked by the smacking of her hands. They continued joking around and arguing, until they were both breathless from their playful fight. Draco pulled her in front of him, and let her lay her head on his chest as she continued enjoying the scenery in front of them, and the sensation of Draco stroking her neck softly.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know why I named the password, 'Dragon's Farmer'?"

She sat up straight with interest and turned around to face Draco. "Why?"

His cheeks turned slightly pink from her intense attention. "You do know what 'Draco' means don't you?"

She grinned then snickered, "Dragon, of course. But what does the 'Farmer' part have to do with anything? You like farmers, is that what you're trying to say?"

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously. And they thought you're the brightest witch of our age?"

She scowled and folded her arms, "Well? What does it mean then?"

He grinned, "Love, what does your last name mean?"

Hermione frowned, "Granger? I don't know. I just knew that 'Granger' were these members of this organization in West America that was run by farmers-OH!"

Draco laughed as her confused expression turned to realization.

"Wait-what!" She frowned, still a bit confused and ignoring Draco's booming laugh.

"I told you! Not so smart now are you?" He continued laughing.

"So...Dragon is to Draco," Hermione concentrated, "And Farmer is to Granger."

Draco grinned, finally letting all his laughter out. "Took you long enough."

She grinned back, "What a clever ferret. But why?"

His grin vanished in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why did you name the password after us? You hated me that time, remember?" She asked as she turns around to lean back on his chest.

He chuckled, "I did. But it was a whole different meaning back then, than how it is now."

"I don't get it."

He sighed as he begin stroking her neck again, "Well, Dragon's Farmer for me back then, meant you're my own personal 'farmer' as in my own _slave_. So it was more of a sick inside joke for me."

She stiffened, "Shut it. I am not your slave."

"I know, you didn't let me finish. Besides, that was back then. Before, I did see you as someone worthy of being a slave and had the same status as a house elf, so it made sense at the time." He explained.

"Hey. House elves doesn't deserve to be treated like slaves. So what's the meaning to you now?" She asked.

"Now? Dragon's Farmer for me now means that you're mine. Draco's Granger. Get it?" He grinned.

Hermione snickered, "Pathetic joke."

She sat up again and turned to face him.

Draco was wearing a scowl and glared at her.

She grinned and said, "But romantic, nevertheless".

He broke into his mad demeanor, "I know it was pathetic. Cheesy too."

She nodded and laughed, "Just a little bit, yeah" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "But at least I know you have a whole different meaning now. That's all I care about. That shows you've changed."

He sighed as she leaned back down. "Granger?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. Why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering. You do know I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you anymore, right?"

"Right."

"What if I lied, to protect you. Would you still trust me?"

"Depends on the lie. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Strange thing to ask me, Malfoy."

"Do you love me?"

She sat up abruptly and turned around again, staring at him, "What is this? What's with these ridiculous questions? Of course I love you. Why are you asking me these things, Malfoy? What's going on?" _Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid. _She nervously thought to herself, staring at his face.

_Good job you pathetic twat. You practically told her the truth!_ "Nothing! I was just wondering, just wanted to see if you trust me that's all" He quickly said, cupping her face. "You can trust me."

The touch of his skin helped her sooth down and relax, "Please, don't do that again. You scared me" She sighed, biting her lower lip.

He nodded and pulled her closer to him, wishing he can break the stupid engagement charm and end the stress that's causing him grief.

He whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens, Granger. I'll always love you."

Hermione leaned back to look at his face, "Stop that. Stop acting as if something's going to happen. Stop that at once!"

_If only you knew_. "I'm sorry." He said softly, as she held on to him tighter.

"Let's go." She said as she got up and pulled Draco along with her.

"Where we going?"

"You said you'll take me out flying again remember?" She grinned at him, trying to break the tension they just had.

Draco sensed her intentions and laughed, "You sure you won't be scared again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I trust you."

_Again with that 'trust'. _Draco smiled back, but frowned when she turned away, wondering if the choice he had made was a good one or possibly one of the biggest mistakes he'll ever regret making.

She glanced at him to see him deep in thought.

_He's definitely up to someth_ing. She thought to herself as she looked back in front of her. _I'm going to figure out what really happened in Azkaban, whether he likes it or not._

_

* * *

_

"He's WHAT?" Ron choked on his drink, staring at Draco and Hermione.

"He's meeting my parents" Hermione shrugged, taking a piece of toast and munching on it.

Ron stared at Draco and snickered, "Good luck, mate. Even I don't know that much about muggles."

Hermione scoffed, "They're not animals, you idiot. They're humans too. They just lack the ability of magic"

Harry grinned, "Nervous, are you?"

Draco smirked, "Of course not, they're muggles."

"Please don't call them that in front of them" Hermione sighed, as she pours herself some juice. "It's embarrassing"

He gasped, "You think I'm embarrassing?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and snickered.

Harry chuckled, "Trust us. Parents, whether they're muggles or not, are very protective when it comes to their daughter."

Hermione grinned, "That's true. But don't worry, they'll love you."

"Of course they will. I'm irresistible." He arrogantly smirked.

Harry and Ron gave Hermione a look, before going back to eating their meals.

Hermione stifled a laugh and said, "Watch your ego, Malfoy"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "So when will we meet them?"

"Tomorrow"

"_Tomorrow_?"

"Nervous?"

Draco scoffed, "No. They're muggles. How bad can they be?"

* * *

"Don't worry, Malfoy. They're just my parents"

"Right. Hello Mr and Mrs Granger"

Mr Granger came forward and shook Draco's hand tightly, "So you're the _infamous_ Draco Malfoy? The one who has been bullying Hermione since her first year at that school? I've heard a lot of stuff about you, young man. A bucket load." His hand still clutching Draco's hand tightly.

_Bloody hell... What have I gotten myself into? _He asked himself as he tried yanking his hand away from Mr Granger's tight grip.

Hermione noticed his dilemma and spoke, "Dad! I missed you!"

Mr Granger dropped Draco's hand and gave his daughter a hug.

She gave the same greeting to her mother and lead them towards the Three Broomsticks, ordering them butterbeer.

"Your father hates me" Draco whispered in her ear as they went to get their orders.

"He doesn't. Give him time" She whispered back before smiling as they turn around to hand them their drinks.

"So Draco, Hermione's told me so much about you. I'm glad she's found someone new" Mrs Granger beamed at him.

Hermione blushed, "Mum..."

"No problem, Mrs Granger. Hermione's a very bright girl, and she's taught me a lot" Draco smiled, holding onto Hermione's hand underneath the table.

"That's my girl!" Mr Granger smiled, patting Hermione on the back. "We're very proud of her. Always puts her studies first."

"Yes that's why she's Head Girl" Draco smirked, enjoying the redness forming in her cheeks.

"Draco's Head Boy" Hermione said, hoping to shift the attention to him.

"Oh how wonderful!" Mrs Granger smiled at Draco approvingly.

They continued talking and talking, making Draco realize he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between muggles and wizards, because they all act the same. He smiled whenever he saw Hermione grinning at her parents. He loves seeing her all happy and carefree. He loves seeing those cheeks turning pink to red whenever she receives high remarks about her performances in school. He can't deny it at all, he's definitely in love with her.

"I like them, they're funny" Draco smiled, placing his hands on her waist after they said goodbye to her parents.

Hermione grinned, "They like you too. I can see they finally trust you, as well."

"I'm glad I met them. Opened my eyes about certain things" He said, kissing her forehead.

"Like what?"

"Despite the ability to do magic, Muggles aren't so different as witches and wizards" He shrugged, as they walked around Hogsmeade.

Hermione beamed, "Finally you see that."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. They continued walking until Draco stopped abruptly.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

Draco was looking at a store and smiled, "Granger, wait here?"

"Why?"

"Uh, I think I see an old Slytherin friend of mine."

"Oh. Go ahead, I'll be in Flourish and Blotts then." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

He sighed with relief and rushed inside the store, hoping the object that caught his eye was finally available for purchase.

Hermione looked between the shelves and caught a book that interested her. She took the book out and began flipping the pages when someone came knocking into her, dropping her book.

"Ugh watch it mudblood" Pansy sneered.

Hermione shot her a look before picking her book up.

"Let's go Pansy. Don't waste your time" Hermione assumed was Mrs Parkinson speaking.

Pansy gave Hermione a nasty look before turning away and left the bookstore.

_Stupid bitch, what is her problem?_ She continued flipping through the pages before someone snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey!" She snapped. She looked up to see Draco smirking down on her.

"Give that back, I want to buy it" She frowned, trying to go behind him to grab the book.

But he held it in place, "No"

Hermione glared at him, "I want that book, ferret!"

Draco faked a hurtful expression, "That hurt my feelings, Granger."

Hermione groaned and pushed passed him, "Bully". She gave up getting the book from him.

Draco grinned and caught up with her, "Granger. I already got you the book."

She stopped and turned around to face him. "You what?"

"I saw you looking at that book, before that pug face interrupted you. I could tell you were into it, by the look in your eyes as if you wanted to eat it. So I asked the cashier to let me buy it." He handed her the book and smiled.

Hermione smiled back before rolling her eyes, "I did not look like I wanted to eat it. But thank you."

"No problem" He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you get anything from that store? Or you just said hey to your friend?" She asked, holding on to his hand as they left the bookstore.

Draco stopped, pulling Hermione with him. "I actually got you something."

Hermione gasped, "Again? Malfoy no! I can't accept it, whatever it is"

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

She smiled, "You give too much to me already, don't you realize that?"

"So? I love you" He took her hand.

She blushed, "You don't have to buy me things to prove you love me. I know you do"

He nodded, "I know. But I promise, this is the last gift."

She sighed and reluctantly nodded, "What is it?"

He reached down his pocket and pulled down a small square case.

Hermione gasped as he opened the case, revealing a ring that showed a heart shaped transparent diamond. Inside the heart were drawings of a small snake on one side and a small lion on the other side. The ring looked extremely beautiful and expensive.

"Malfoy?" She asked breathlessly.

Draco took her hand, "I know I kept saying, I love you and you're probably tired of hearing that." Hermione shook her head, but didn't say anything as he slid the ring on her finger. "But like I said before, whatever happens... if _anything_ happens, I want you to know that I always will love you."

Hermione didn't even realize she was holding herself from crying so when she suddenly sobbed, tears kept falling in her eyes uncontrollably. "Malfoy, nothing can come between us, stop saying 'if anything happens'."

Draco smiled, "That's right, nothing will. I want you to promise me that. This ring represents that promise. All those promises I made to you? This ring represents all of it. Promise me, you'll love me back? No matter what happens between us, good or bad?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, you know that! I told you, nothing will happen"

He felt his heart dropping low. "Nothing will happen. I just wanted to show you how serious I am."

Hermione took his hand and noticed he's wearing the same thing, only masculine. "It's the same?"

He grinned, "I asked the person who did it to create another one for me. So we both have the same promise ring. I also charmed it, so if something happens to one of us, the other person will know"

She smiled at him, "You really are the best. I really love you, Malfoy."

He smiled back and gave her a hug before kissing her softly. _Promise me you will never leave me, no matter what._ "I love you too".

Deep down he felt his heart breaking as he held on to her tighter, knowing that the promise ring is supposed to be a symbol of their love for one another. He hoped that it would serve as a reminder to her that he will always love her, even though she might be the one to detach that feeling and emotion in the future.

* * *

**Oh Draco, you dug yourself into a deep whole. now how the hell you gnna get out? lol**

**heenan13: haha thank you!**

**October103: haha yeah, every relationship has its bad twist unfortunately lol**

**Violet Saphira Darling: nahh no way! lol but thank you so much! =D**

**LucianGurl39: oh girl, me neither ugh =/ lol but who knows how things will turn out!**

**Orange-Coyote: haha! pansy has become the most hated character lol thanks for the review!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: YES! finally someone saw how love made Hermione blind! lol**

**Jessica682: lol ron is just plain silly haha thanks for the review!**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha thank you! lucius is a very prejudice character its lame!**

**Abbey500: haha hopefully they recieve their happy ending =)**


	20. Caught

Disclaimer: i doooo nooot own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, watching Hermione tracing the heart of the promise ring with her fingers.

She smiled, "It's lovely." She pushed herself up to give him a peck on the cheek, and laid back down on his bare chest sighing in contentment.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on top of her head. "I'm glad you like it, love."

Hermione smiled,"'love', is that your new nickname for me now? no more 'mudblood' or 'muggle'?"

Draco frowned, "Don't call yourself a mudblood, Granger. And yes, I still enjoy calling you a muggle, but I think 'love' sounds more pleasant, don't you think?"

Hermione chuckled, nodding in agreement and sat up, "Come on, Draco. We're going to be late for class"

He groaned, "We have two hours before class starts, how will we be late?"

She grinned, "Well I need to shower, change, fix my hair-"

"Yes, because your hair looks dreadful at the moment" He smirked.

Hermione gave him a dirty look and smacked him with his pillow.

"HEY!" He laughed, catching the pillow.

Hermione grinned and got up, picking up her clothes Draco clumsily threw.

"Get back in here, Granger." Draco demanded, striding towards her.

"No, I don't think I will." She smirked, wrapping his blanket around her and walking towards his door.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck from behind. "How dare you disobey me".

"How dare you think I would listen to whatever you say" She scoffed, slapping his arms away.

She turned around and brought his head down to hers and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower. Go fix your room"

He made a face and said, "What are you, my mother?"

"Ugh, thank Merlin I'm not!" She laughed, disengaging herself from him.

Draco groaned, and watched her leave as he mutters, "Goody goody two shoes."

* * *

"That's an impressive jewelry, you got there Hermione" Ron raised in eyebrow as he stares at her hand.

Hermione beamed, "It's from Malfoy. He got it from me when we went to Hogsmeade"

Ron made a _hmm_ sound and shrugged.

"How romantic!" Ginny grinned, grabbing Hermione's hand to look at the ring.

"You're not engage are you?" Harry joked, leaning forward Ginny to look at the ring too.

"Of course not! We are far too young for that. This is just a promise ring." She explained. "However, he is someone I would see myself with a future."

Ginny smiled, "If this is a promise ring, I wonder how the engagement and marriage ring will be!"

Hermione laughed, "We're not thinking about marriage right now, Ginny. It's too fast. We're just boyfriend and girlfriend. We're not rushing into things."

"Good for you, Hermione. Focus on your studies" Ron nodded, patting her on the back.

"Well what if?" Ginny pressed on.

"What if what?"

"What if he came over here, dropped down on one knee, and asks you to marry him? What would you say?"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean what about our careers?"

"Well you both can agree that when you guys are engage, find a career. When you're both settled, then you guys can get married." Ginny explained.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Then I would say, yes"

"I better be the maid of honor, Hermione". Ginny joked, poking her on the side.

Hermione yelped then said, "Of course you will!"

"What about Ron and I?" Harry asked in mock outrage.

Hermione laughed, "If that day ever comes of him asking me to marry him, in a heartbeat I will tell him to make you two groomsmen." _If that day even comes..._

* * *

_Draco, _

_Did you tell Miss Granger yet? If not, it would be best if you tell her now. _

_You're engagement party with Parkinson will be held next month at our Manor. _

_Mr and Mrs Parkinson have already picked out a dress for her, and it would be wise_

_if you and I go to Diagon Alley and pick out a suit for you that would match your fiancee's dress. _

_Write back as soon as you get this so we can set a day to go. _

_Take care, son. Don't forget to thank that Granger girl for me. Now it is time for you_

_to take your place into the family and marry Pansy to continue our pureblood Malfoy line. _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco balled the letter into a ball and tried to toss it on the nearby garbage, not knowing he missed.

He put his hands on his head and yelled in frustration, "I don't want to marry Pansy fucking Parkinson!" He thrust himself down on the couch and laid there, covering his eyes with his hands. "Fuck, I need to tell Granger too" He groaned in pain. He doesn't want to tell her yet, he doesn't want to lose her. The thought of him losing her makes him feel weird inside, another feeling he hasn't felt before. He didn't know what it felt like to lose someone he cared so deeply, until now.

_Just wait, maybe something might come up. Maybe I can find a loophole or something, and end it before I can even tell her. I just need more time_. He thought to himself, placing his hands on his forehead and rubbing the headache away. He felt a tear running down his face and quickly wiped it away. Who knew marriage could be this stressful? He got up and felt his the blood in his head pounding against his skull. He groaned in pain, clutching his head, trying to tame the headache as he walked towards his door and slammed it close, wanting to be left alone and letting sleep take over him, forgetting about the wrinkled, balled up paper on the floor.

* * *

Hermione giggled as she muttered "Dragon's Farmer" to the portrait, remembering the reason why Draco came up with such a ridiculous password.

She walked in and placed her bag on the couch and plotted herself next to it, opening the windows with her wand.

She sighed as she relaxed on the couch, letting her eyes wander around the common room. _Draco's probably got class this time_, She thought to herself as she got up and walked towards the table. Her eye picked up on a balled up paper and frowned.

"Whats this?" She whispered with curiosity and picked up the paper and unfolding it. She smoothed out the wrinkles and began reading.

Draco opened his eyes and got up from his bed, hoping Hermione would be inside by now. He opened the door and noticed Hermione near the table with her back face to him.

Grinning, he quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, whispering in her ear, "Miss me?"

He felt Hermione stiffen and drop his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me" She said, her back still facing him.

"Granger, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly backed away from him, turning around to look at him.

He paled when he saw the letter on her hands and looked back at her tear soaked face. "Granger-"

"You _lied _to me!"

"No-"

"You promised!"

"Granger, I-"

"You said you'll never _hurt_ me!"

"I didn't-"

"Oh you didn't? Was this just your plan to get me in bed or something?"

"What? No-"

"Well you finally got your wish."

"What are-"

"You lied to me _and_ you hurt me." She smacked his hand away and pushed him out of her way, walking towards her room. "You stay away from me"

"Granger, please" He begged rushing towards her, but before he could say anything else, he was greeted with a slamming of the door on his face.

* * *

**Aww poor Hermione =(**

**xelenax: haha thank you! =D i'm glad you like it!**

**LP Hybrid28: Thank you! I'll try to keep updating! haha and yes he's a coward. lmao**

**Roswell Freak: awww thank you so much! =D**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: hahaha thank you! =D**

**Lollo-BookLOOVEER: LOL! oh wow! haha thanks for reviewing! =D **

**CheshireCat23: hmmm we shall see what Hermione decides to do! **

**ComeSomedaySoon: That is a very good idea!**

**tomxfelton: you know.. for a second there I thought you were the tom felton hahaha! but nevertheless, thank you for the review! =D**


	21. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

"Talk to us" Ginny asked softly, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No" Hermione sniffled.

"Hermione, tell us what happened." Harry sighed, sitting beside her.

"I'm going to kill him" Ron muttered angrily.

"No, Ron. Forget it." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, rubbing her back.

Hermione wiped the remaining tears away and sighed, "Draco's engage to Pansy. I saw it from a letter his mum wrote."

"That pathetic IDIOT!" Ron roared, causing Hermione to flinch.

"How does Draco feel about it?" Harry asked, frowning.

"How should I know? I was too busy being hurt than even trying to listen with what he had to say!" Hermione snapped.

Harry sighed, "That's the thing. Don't you think he probably didn't have a choice?"

Hermione scoffed, "Are you siding with him? Besides, you always have a choice. He's a foul man who grew up with Death Eaters and horrible thoughts surrounding him. I hate him."

"I'm not siding with anyone, Hermione. I'm just saying that maybe he was forced into doing this, and he was just scared to tell you." Harry explained.

Ginny frowned, "Do you know something we don't know, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I did remember back then when people thought I was the heir of Slytherin just because I could speak parseltongue, but didn't give me the time of day to hear what I had to say. You shouldn't be too quick to judge someone, you know?"

Hermione stared at him, "Harry, he hurt me"

"Hermione," Harry sighed, taking both of her hands as she looks up at him, "In every relationship, you're going to experience a lot of problems. Yes, those problems can hurt you and angry you, but think about it. If you both can get through this, then you guys can get through anything."

Ginny nodded, "Exactly. No relationship is perfect, Hermione. I mean look at you two. You both are absolute opposite. But somehow, you guys manage to overcome those differences, remember? Try it again this time."

Hermione shook her head, tears threatening to fall down, "No, it's impossible. He's engage!"

"Hermione," Ron sighed, "I really didn't fancy seeing you snogging Malfoy, but I have to admit: You seemed happier. I could tell he was happy with you too."

She stubbornly glared at him, "How would you know?"

"When you found out about the letter, did he act like he didn't care?" Ron asked, sitting in front of her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. _No. _"I don't know"

"When you started screaming at him, did he act like it didn't affect him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione fiddled with her fingers. _No._ "I don't know"

"When you tried going away from him, did he try not to follow you?" Ron asked, knowing her uncomfortableness.

The tears kept falling as she quickly tried to wipe them away. _No. _"I don't know".

"Hermione, you said that you hate him now. If you hate him, why do you still have that promise ring he gave you, still in your finger?" Harry asked softly, nodding towards her hand.

She looked down on her hand and traced the ring on her finger. _Because I still love him. _"I don't know".

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.

"Think about what we said, Hermione. We'll leave you to your thoughts" Ginny said, hugging her before standing up.

"Don't let go of something you truly care about, Hermione. You might regret it" Ron smiled sadly.

"Don't stay out too late, it's getting cold." Harry took his warm cloak and placed it on top of Hermione's shoulders.

He, Ron and Ginny turned around and started walking towards the castle.

"Hey, guys?" Hermione weakly asked, her voice still hoarse from crying.

They quickly turned around and said, "Yes?"

She smiled at them and said, "Thank you".

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Hermione's been avoiding Draco. She knew that her friends had a point, but she was still angry with him that he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. How can she develop a relationship with the man she loves, if he doesn't fully trust her? Sighing, she went to another place where she could seek comfort and grabbed a few books off the shelves and sat on a table excluding the loud students talking.

She was absorbed in her reading, she didn't realize someone placed a bag on top of the table and sat across from her. As she was reading, a paper bird came flying and landing on her book. Hermione stared at that too familiar folded paper bird as it begins to unfold itself. There was a moving picture of a boy carrying a girl's school bag over his shoulder, while holding her hand. On the bottom of the drawing were the words: _I'm sorry._

Hermione looked up to see Draco sitting down, staring at her. She realized he looked a little bit paler than usual, and had dark shades under his eyes. She scowled at him, tossed the paper to the side and looked back at her book, trying her best to ignore him.

Draco knew she was giving him the silent treatment, so he got up and sat next to her. "I know you're angry with me. I spoke to those friends of yours, and they seemed very angry"

_Of course they're angry, you idiot. They're my friends._ Hermione thought angrily to herself, still looking down at her book.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione." Draco whispered hoarsely.

Hermione snapped her head up to look at him, realizing he rarely says her first name unless he feels emotional. "What?"

"I don't know what to do. Do you really think I want to marry Pansy?" He asked, glad that she spoke to him.

She didn't say anything, but continued staring at him with a blank expression.

Hoping she wouldn't snatch her hand away, he reached and took her hands with his. He quietly sighed with relief when she didn't pull away and said, "I don't want to get married or engage right now. At least not with her."

She looked at their interlocked hands and could feel the tears falling down again. Draco frowned and reached to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"I know you're extremely angry with me. But I want to remind you that I'm still in love with you. If I can do anything to stop this stupid engagement, you know I would do it in a heartbeat." Draco said softly, looking at her face. "That's the thing, I just don't know what to do! The engagement and marriage contract is charmed that we can't really end it, unless my father or Pansy's parents agree to end it, since they were the ones who set it up. I begged my mother to speak to my dad to talk him out of it, but he just wouldn't listen. Pansy's just plain desperate so she doesn't care if I don't want to marry her, as long as she gets the Malfoy fortune."

Hermione slowly took her hand away from his and folded her arms. She looked away from his gaze and stared at the shelves filled with books. "I'm still angry with you."

"I know" He said sadly, leaning back away from her.

"You could have trusted me."

"I was foolish, I'm sorry."

"You broke your promises."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way. I was trying to figure something out of this mess, but so far I couldn't. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I won't lie to you again." He sounded pleading, but he didn't care. He wants her back.

She continued staring away from him, "This doesn't change things".

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You're engage. We can't be together, anymore."

"Don't say that" He muttered, reaching for her hand.

She snatched her hand out of his reach and turned her head to look at him, "Malfoy, no. You're engage. You have a fiancee. You and I cannot happen!"

She looked at her hand and slipped the ring off her finger. She gently placed it on the table saying, "have a happy engagement", and left.

Draco stared at the ring and felt as if his heart and stomach was being twisted together. He snatched the ring and put it inside his pocket, knowing that he is going to do whatever he can to get her to take that ring again. He opened his school bag and tore a piece of paper out, writing a note to someone he didn't think he would write to on that day:

_Pansy,_

_We need to talk. _

_Bring your parents and meet me at the Manor tomorrow._

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Well what?" Hermione frowned, slightly annoyed.

"Did you fix things with him?"

"Yes."

Ginny beamed, "Great! How did it go?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I broke up with him"

Ginny stopped abruptly and stared at Hermione with her mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, Ginny. It's weird." Hermione frowned, bring Ginny's chin up to close.

Ginny asked in confusion, "Why did you break up with him?"

Hermione sighed, "He's engage, Ginny."

"Exactly. He's engage, but he isn't married yet. Which means you and him can still have time to figure something out!" Ginny stared at her in disbelief.

Hermione shook her head, "There's nothing else we can do. It's done".

Ginny didn't say anything but stared at her with a blank expression. Few seconds later, she shook her head and said, "Hermione, I'm very surprised at you."

Hermione scoffed, "About what?"

Ginny felt as if her temper was rising, "You're giving up! You're giving up on him and on yourself! What? You're labeled as the brightest witch of your age. I know you can work something in that pretty head of yours, Hermione. You're just scared".

Hermione gasped at her in disbelief, "Scared? Of what, may I ask?"

Ginny took a few breaths, trying to calm herself down. "I love you as my sister, Hermione. But it's as if you can't see what's good in front of you, until it's too late. In this case, if he was already married, and you realize how miserable you feel without him, you can't do anything anymore. Why? Because you had your chance, and you blew it. Do you get what I'm trying to say? Sorry, you're book smart but you're not relationship smart"

Hermione felt her lips beginning to trimble. "Wow Ginny."

Ginny sighed, "Do whatever makes you happy okay? If seeing him marrying that old cow name Pansy makes you happy, then whatever. But if you love him enough to help him get out of this situation knowing it makes you feel happy, then great. It's up to you."

They entered the Great Hall and sat on the seat. Hermione crossed her arms on the table and let her chin fall on top. "I love him, Ginny. I know it seems impossible to say but it's true."

"Then do something."

"Like what?"

"Start out by talking to him."

"I'll try. But I doubt it. I'll just avoid to spite him."

Ginny grinned and placed an arm around her and sighed, "Love is complicated, huh?"

Hermione chuckled, "So much issue on just two people" She sat up straight and smiled at Ginny. "Thanks for helping me out"

Ginny smiled back, "Of course. Do you know what you want to do?"

Hermione nodded, smiling.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to find a way to break that bloody engagement contract by doing some research." She took a few moments and inhaled and exhaled deep breaths before saying, "I'm going to the library okay Gin? Tell the boy's I said goodnight" She got up, gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and left.

"Finally, that girl's got her brain working again" Ginny muttered to herself.

* * *

**yay things are looking up! kinda! a bit! haha**

**LP Hybrid28: That's what he gets haha and thanks!**

**LucianGurl39: hahaha don't worry. That's the only time i put those words because it was to show how angry he was, and how he just lashes out. haha but thanks!**

**CheshireCat23: Yes but since his dad and pansy's parents were the one who signed it, they have higher priority of saying to end it or not. But we'll see what he will do. haha**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha why thank you! lol**

**tomxfelton: isnt' it? haha thanks for the review!**

**October103: hahaha your review kinda made me laugh hahaha thanks for reviewing! dont worry things will get better =)**

**Orange-Coyote: oh dont worry! i definitely am! haha**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: haha thanks! btw i agree with your username. pyros do have more fun ;) lol**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: yes! haha he learned from his mistake lol**

**LKS HARRY POTTER: haha oh wow! thank you!**

**hungrybookworm: lol yes they will! They have to sooner or later, i mean they're in love hahaha**

**Violet Saphira Darling: thank youuu! means alot! haha**

**Jessica682: hahaha oh wow Pansy has many haterrrs lol**

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: aww thank you so much!**


	22. Need

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Hermione grumbled to herself, staring at the book in front of her.

She was in the library for hours and she still couldn't find anything to stop the contract.

"There's always a way out" She muttered to herself, getting up and going to the shelves to put the book away and getting a new one. Even that book has no answers. She already know about the history of the engagement and marriage contract and how once the pair is married, not one of them can cheat on each other. She knew all the facts about the topic, but she nearly gave up. "No, Hermione. There's always something... there has to be a loophole somewhere. You're just not working hard enough" She groaned again, getting up to place the book where it belongs and hurried to the other side of the shelves when she suddenly realized something. "Of course! I haven't been in the restricted section yet!" She excitedly mumbled to herself.

"Why are you having conversations with yourself, Granger? People might think you've gone mad." A drawled but smooth voice said behind her.

Hermione gasped and turned around, seeing Draco with his arms crossed and smirking at her.

She scowled, "Go away."

However, she was the one who started walking away from him.

Draco grinned, "Why?"

"You're annoying me" _Doesn't he realize that? Stupid git._ She thought to herself, but slightly amused.

He chuckled, "All the more reason to not stay away. It's like old times!" He could hear her groaning, which made his smile wider reaching to his eyes. _Me_r_lin, I miss her._ He thought to himself, still following her around.

She knows she's being followed by the pathetic idiot, but she's trying her best to ignore him. She took a random book from the shelves and walked back to the table, plotting herself down the chair. She stretched her legs and set it on top of the seat next to her.

Draco looked at the seat next to her, which is now occupied with her stretched legs and foot, and said in a monotone way, "Granger. Remove your foot."

"Nah." She shook her head, a hint of smile forming in her lips. She quickly put her head down away from his view to look at the book, hoping he didn't see it.

But he did. And that made him feel hopeful inside. He sighed loudly and said, "Granger. Remove. Your. Legs."

She mocked his loud sigh, but kept her eyes on the book. "Go sit over there, you prat. I don't want to be bothered by you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, removed the chair away from the table, and sat on her legs.

Hermione snapped her head up and hissed, "OUCH! You fat ferret! Get off of my foot!"

Draco snickered, "I'm not really on your foot, you muggle. I'm on your legs"

She groaned, trying to push him off. She screamed when he wouldn't budge, "Draco Malfoy, you get off of me! You're heavy!"

"It's like deja-vu right, Granger?" Draco smirked, making sure he doesn't put all his weight down on her legs.

She stopped squirming and stared at him. "Please get off me."

Draco sighed and got up. She removed her numb legs from the chair and massaged it to make sure her blood was still circulating. She gave him a dirty look and said, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Besides annoying my girlfriend? I don't think so" Draco smirked, he sat back down, put his legs on top the table and leaned back at his chair, with is hands over his head.

She scowled, "I thought we both agreed that we're not together anymore."

He tutted, "Nope. Actually you just sprained it on me that you didn't wanna be together. You didn't give me my opinion or say."

She scoffed and got up, gathering her stuff with her, "I don't need to hear your opinion."

She gave him one last glare and stormed out of the library.

Draco looked back at her, shaking his head, "Stubborn, impossible woman"

* * *

"How are things going with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked, as they're eating in the Great Hall.

Hermione scoffed, "Nothing is going on between us. We're done for. I'm just secretly helping him out by trying to figure out if there's a way he can end his engagement with Pansy and not let that marriage happen. I have to admit, he doesn't seem to keen to marrying that woman"

Ron smirked, "Well who does? It's obvious she's infatuated with him. But I think the main thing she's going for is his money"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's what Draco told me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Draco?"

She blushed, realizing her mistake, "I meant Malfoy"

Ron looked at her sadly, "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Hermione bit her lip and sighed, "I think so"

"Alright." He said, quite put out.

"Ronald, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking concerned at her friend's changed behavior.

"I just thought maybe I would have a chance with you, now that you and Malfoy's done." Ron mumbled, looking down.

Hermione looked at her friend. "Ron... I love you. But I love you as a friend. Please try to understand that"

Ron only nodded, still looking down. "Can we try though?"

She frowned, "Try what?"

Instead of replying back, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Hermione's eyes widen when she realize what was happening. She quickly disconnected their lips and gave him a slap in the face which stung her hand. "RON!" She screamed in surprise and anger.

Ron staggered and gasped, "Oh my- Hermione I'm sorry!" He quickly scooted away from her, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I had my hopes up too high."

Hermione continued glaring at him, wiping the wetness from her lips.

Ron's face turned red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He didn't want to damage their friendship.

Hermione, no longer angry, sighed deeply. "Let's just not mention it again okay?"

Ron nodded, still red. "Can we just pretend it never happened?"

She gave him a friendly smile, forgiving him for the sake of their long term friendship, "It never happened."

Ron gave her a smile back and nodded.

Hermione went back to her eating, in deep thought. Not that the kiss wasn't satisfying, it just made her realize how much she misses a certain person and how she wishes it was _him_ instead of Ron.

* * *

"I already know about this!" She angrily closed the book and placed it next to her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and went under the covers until she heard a knock on her door.

"Granger?"

Her heart began beating fast when she recognized that voice. "What do you want?"

There was no reply back.

"I said, what do you want?" She said a little louder, thinking Draco didn't hear her.

When he didn't reply back, she got up from her bed and walked towards her door to open it.

Draco Malfoy was still standing there, wearing a small smile on his face when they came face to face.

She made a face and was about to slam the door, but his hand shot up to leave it open.

"Take your hand away, Malfoy" She said in a forced calm voice.

Draco slowly shook his head and walked inside, causing her to back away.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, as he walks towards her. Panic should be rising over her body, but for some reason it isn't.

He gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him into a kiss. She gasped in surprise, but suddenly found herself kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her even more closer. Without their lips separating, he lead her towards her bed and gently pushed her down, with him on top of her. She reached to caress the hairs of his head as he leans down to touch her neck with his lips. He brought his lips back to hers and deepened the kiss. Hermione knew the hidden messages in the kisses that showed passion and need. At this moment, she doesn't care he's engage to the most insufferable woman. She doesn't care that he broke a few promises. She needs him as much as he needs her. He loves her as much as she loves him. That she can't deny anymore. She remembered what her friend's said, if they love each other enough, they can get through anything easily.

They continued kissing like this for quite a while until Draco pulled away, trying to stable his breathing. He looked down to see her face flush, her lips swollen and her hair wildly spread, but still looking attractive. Smiling, he gently pushed himself off of her and sat up on her bed, as she remained laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"I miss you" He whispered. He reached out to take one of her hands and caressed it.

She turned her head to look at him and blinked. He took her hand and kissed it, hoping she wouldn't hit him.

"Draco..." She whispered slightly hoarse. She continued staring at him as she sat up and looked at their hands holding. She frowned.

"What is it?" Draco asked, concern etched in his features.

She looked at him again, smiling for the first time. She looked back down at her hand and casually said, "Something's missing in my finger, don't you think?"

Draco's face lit up as he quickly reached down to his pocket and pulled out the promise ring he gave her. Hermione laughed, feeling a rush of contentment as he slid the ring down to it's rightful place. He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead and then on her lips.

She leaned against him and sighed, "I miss you too"

He smirked, "Of course you do. Like I said before, I'm irresistible, right?"

She burst out laughing, leaning away from him "Wow. Biggest ego ever"

He frowned playfully, pulling her back to him. "Shut up"

"You shut up"

"Muggle"

"Ferret"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Yay they're back together! now she needs to figure out how to end Draco's engagement...**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha thank you again! lol**

**tomxfelton: lol men who show emotion is a turn on hahaha**

**CheshireCat23: because she was so angry with him, she let her stubborness get in the way! haha**

**October103: =D =D thank you!**

**LP Hybrid28: thank you! and yeah she's her.. she should! hahaha**

**Orange-Coyote: np! and thanks!**

**Roswell Freak: hahaha thank you!**

**Jessica682: woo hoo they are back together! haha**

**LKS HARRY POTTER: hahaha thanks for the enthusiastic reviews! =D**


	23. Pretend

Disclaimer: i doooo nooot own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

"What are you thinking of?" Draco asked, as they're snuggled up under Hermione's blanket.

Hermione shrugged, "How crazy this is"

Draco laughed, "Crazy again? You thought this was crazy before, remember?"

She grinned, "Yes and look at where we are now. You can not honestly tell me that this is not crazy."

Draco thought about it, then said "It's crazy how we despised one another for so long and next thing we know we're in love. But that just shows there's a fine line between love and hate, Hermione".

She blushed, "You rarely ever say my first name, _Draco. _What changed your mind?"

He chuckled, "I think your future kids would be confused if I kept calling my wife and their mum, 'Granger' don't you think?"

She snickered, "Future kids? Your wife?"

He frowned, "What's wrong with you being my wife? You're way better than Pansy, that's for sure"

She shrugged then grinned, "That's bad luck for you."

"Not unless you find something!" He scowled.

"You seriously think I'm just going to sit here and watch that pug face take you away from me, just like that?" She rolled her eyes at his foolishness. "I think that trip to Azkaban had made you loony"

He groaned, "Ugh pathetic, please don't remind me"

She grinned and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to the library" She sat up and tried to leave, but felt a hand snatching her back into bed. "Ugh, Draco!" She groaned in annoyance, glaring at him as she gets off the bed again.

He grinned, "You get back here" also getting off and following her out of her bedroom.

"You're such a child" She muttered, shaking her head.

He grabbed her waist from behind and held her against him. "You're such a bookworm"

She smirked as she tried smacking his arms away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Draco, I need to go to the restricted section in the library. I need to do something there" She said, squirming to get away from his arms. Still, he wouldn't let her go.

"Hermione Granger. Keep moving around like that, and we'll end up doing something _else_ instead" He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and calmed herself. "Then let go of me"

He was about to say something back, but something was tapping in their window. _Tap tap tap!_

"What was that?" Hermione gasped, as she pulls away from Draco's arms.

Draco frowned, "It's not my owl" He walked towards the window and latched it open, letting the owl fly inside and settle itself on the nearby table.

Hermione walked forward to the owl and untied the letter from its leg. She petted the owl softly and unfolded the paper.

"Whose it from?" Draco asked, giving the owl a treat.

She glared at the letter before shoving it in his face. "It's your future wife" She spat angrily.

Draco flinched, "Stop that"

Hermione continued fuming and muttering angry words as Draco read the letter.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I would love to meet with you at the Manor tomorrow. _

_I can't wait to see you again with your mum. _

_Lots of love, _

_Pansy_

To Hermione's surprise, he started snickering.

"What is so amusing?" She glared, folding her arms.

He looked at her and continued snickering, "This woman sounds so pathetic, it's hilarious"

Hermione frowned, "As much as I hate that woman, she might be in love with you, you know"

Draco suddenly stopped from chuckling, and scowled. "Oh, so you're okay if she marries me then?"

She rolled her eyes as she snatches the letter from his hands, "Shut up. I meant it just sounded like she's super excited to see you again. She's probably in love with you" She shrugged as she stares down at the letter.

Draco scoffed, "That or she's after my money."

Hermione thought about it and nodded, "That too"

Draco sighed and took the letter away from her. He looked at the letter in disgust and crumpled it into a ball before tossing it in the garbage. "Either way, it's not her I want." He looked at her, causing a blush appearing at her cheeks.

"Well then," She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chin against his chest, looking up at him "We need to stop that marriage from happening then, huh? We're wasting time."

He laughed, "Finally, we're on the same page." He kissed the tip of her nose and said, "So what should we do?"

The innocent grin on her face turned mischievous, "I want you to continue with this engagement."

He quickly let go of her, staring at her as if she was insane, "WHAT? ARE YOU MAD?"

She grinned, "I mean it. _Pretend_ your excited about the wedding. _Pretend _you're into her. I want you to _pretend_ as if you're happy. So incredibly happy that you've become far too clingy for Pansy's taste and she's filled with embarrassment that she decides to drop the marriage to ever happen"

Draco stared at her, "You can't be serious?"

She shrugged, "Seeing how I can't seem to find a loophole, you have no choice but to pretend. I mean it, girls don't like it when their man is way too clingy. Embarrass her in front of her family, put a dent of disgrace on the Malfoy name if you have to. Then I want you to _lie."_

Draco frowned, "Lie? About what?"

"You think she's after your money, correct?"

"Yes"

"Tell her that you put more money on Azkaban to keep your father locked up." She paused, "The rest of the money is saved for a real family emergency and that the only people in the family who are Malfoy's by blood can touch it." She shrugged, making it up as she goes.

He slowly felt the smile growing in his face, "You are a very clever witch, aren't you?"

She blushed, "I don't know"

He grabbed her face and pushed his lips against hers. "I love you, Hermione" He whispered.

She moaned in agreement, kissing him back.

When they pulled away, Hermione kept a serious face. "Remember, this is a plan okay? You're only to _pretend._"

He rolled his eyes, "I know." He tried leaning down again but she leaned away.

"No kissing" She raised an eyebrow.

He gaped at her, "Hermione, you said you want me to pretend. What if she tries to kiss me and I lean away...Like how you're doing now" He groaned in annoyance.

She scowled, "No kissing. Make up something. Be like, you want to save the kiss for the wedding"

He scoffed, "That's ridiculous"

"No it's not. She'll think you're romantic."

"Well you're not being romantic if you keep leaning away from me!" He groaned.

She grinned and brought his face to hers, their lips touching.

"No love making" She whispered, between their kisses.

He leaned away and made a retching sound, "Now that is revolting!"

She giggled, as she's pulling him to her.

* * *

"What are you being all smiley about?" Ginny grinned, noticing her friend's cheery behavior.

Hermione shrugged, still grinning. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Ginny gave a blank expression. "I'm not stupid. Tell us."

Harry and Ron looked up at the girls with interest. "Tell us what?"

Ginny smirked, "Yeah, Hermione. Tell us what?"

Hermione gave Ginny a glare and sighed, "Draco and I talked things out."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And now we're back together" She muttered, scared of what their reaction would be.

"Finally!" Ginny rolled her eyes but was grinning.

Ron gave her a timid smile, "Good for you, Hermione"

Harry beamed and nodded, "Great news"

"But what about Pansy?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione with interest.

Hermione told them their plan and how he's to drive her into ending the marriage from happening.

"That's a good plan" Ron nodded, looking back at his homework.

"Won't you be jealous?" Harry joked.

Hermione frowned, "Jealous? No way, Draco knows all of this is pretend"

"Yes, but I mean what if you get jealous seeing her wrap his arms around her and about to-"

"Shut it, Harry." Hermione grumbled. "Draco doesn't want to marry her. He's going to just act as if he wants her and be all clingy til she wants to break it off with him thinking he's not worth it"

Harry snickered, "Alright, just saying."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Harry, have faith in us will you?" She got up and gathered her things, waved goodbye and left.

Ron laughed, "I kind of want to see Malfoy pretend to be all love sick to Pansy. It would be entertaining."

Ginny smirked, "Let's just hope their plan doesn't backfire"

* * *

**OMG. I used to play pretend a lot when I was a lil girl.. hehe lol helps grow creativity!**

**hungrybookworm: hahaha i'll definitely put that in! lol**

**LP Hybrid28: thank you! haha**

**CheshireCat23: hahaha yeah I know what you mean lol**

**hopelessromanticandie333: oh he is! haha thanks!**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: thank you so much! haha**

**haileydelacour101: haha thanks for the review!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: hahaha you're very enthusiastic it's awesome! haha thank you!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: hahaha yes they dooo lol**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: hahaha well thank you!**

**Jessica682: lol i'll write moree hahaha**

**October103: thank you! and yes there will be more coming ;) hahaha**


	24. Betrayed

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

"Draco! I've missed you" Pansy ran towards Draco and wrapped her arms around him.

Draco reluctantly hugged her back and forced a smile. "Hey Pans"

She beamed, "So you finally got some sense into you? What happened that day in Azkaban?"

He nodded enthusiastically, when deep down he wanted nothing more than to strangle her. "No idea. Finally saw the light I guess."

Pansy beamed and took his hand with hers.

Draco fought the urge of wanting to shake her hand off, remembering Hermione's plan. _This plan better work, Hermione_ He thought bitterly as he forced another smile towards Pansy while they walk towards his mother and her parents.

Draco quickly let go of her hand and sat on the armchair, hoping it would give her a hint to sit on another chair. To his dismay and annoyance, she gave him a flirtatious wink and sat on his lap. _Damn it! And Hermione thought I was fat?_ He winced in discomfort and squirming.

"Draco, how wonderful to see you again" Mrs Parkinson gave an overly sweet smile.

Draco nodded curtly, "Same".

There was a pregnant uncomfortable pause.

"So," Draco cleared his throat, trying to end the silence, "How's everything going?"

Narcissa tried disguising her snickering with a cough. "Pansy what have you been doing now that you're not at Hogwarts?"

Mrs Parkinson gasped, "Oh but didn't you know?"

Draco was secretly annoyed, "Know what?"

Pansy turned herself to face him, and gleeful smile on her face that made him feel uneasy, "I'm going back to Hogwarts"

_What the fu-_ "Really? Wait, wh-what?" Clearing his throat and looking at her and her parents for explanation.

Pansy mistook his stuttering as a sign of happiness, placing her arm around his neck, she said "Brilliant isn't it? I managed to convince my mum and dad to let me go back to Hogwarts. That way I can keep my eye on you" She batted her eyelashes, trying to look cute.

Draco frowned, "Something in your eye, Pans?"

She rolled her eyes, "Draco, aren't you happy? I'm going back to school with you!"

He just really wanted to shove her off of him and go back to Hermione. "That's great." He said monotonously.

She slightly frowned, "Well you don't look excited"

_Woman! get off of me! _"Don't be ridiculous, love." _Ugh feels so unnatural! _He quickly pecked her on the cheek. When Pansy looked away, he quickly tried to wipe the feeling of grossness in his mouth. He wondered what Hermione and the others reaction would be when they found out about the news. _This should be very interesting..._ He thought bitterly.

* * *

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, as they're walking towards his class.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "He went back to the Manor to meet Pansy"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're okay with that?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, "Harry we went over this. Of course I'm okay with that. Draco knows the plan and he's going to stick to it." She turned to look in front of her and was surprised to see Draco walking towards her with an annoyed expression in his face.

"Draco?" She laughed, as he came and nearly tackled her.

Draco nuzzled his face on her neck and mumbled, "Good news and bad news"

She stiffened as he lifted his head to look at her, "Bad news?"

Draco glanced at Harry who wore the same confused expression as Hermione. "Pansy's coming back to Hogwarts"

Draco notice Hermione clench her fist, causing him to frown.

"Why is that turd face coming back?" She asked in a forced calm voice, noticing his uncomfortableness.

"Erm... No idea, I forgot to ask" Draco mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "No matter. That would just give you more opportunities to embarrass her in front of the students."

Draco nodded and took her hand. "I find it rather hard to be acting as if I still got a thing for her"

Harry sighed, "Hermione I better get going to class. I'll see you in a bit?"

She smiled at him and nodded as he left. Once he was out of sight, Draco pushed her gently in the wall.

"Draco, this is getting rather old you know" She smiled up on him as he gave her a kiss.

He grinned, "Sorry. Too much snogging with Pansy and not enough with you"

She scowled and pushed him away, "What?"

Draco laughed, pulling her towards him, "I'm only joking love. No kissing, remember?"

She continued frowning, "Right". She gave him a dark look and walked away.

"Hey where you going?" He asked, catching up with her.

"Library" She replied curtly.

"What for?"

"Nothing. Just want to go to the library, that's all" She shrugged.

He groaned, "You're getting boring" He muttered.

She stopped and turned to him, "I'm sorry. Am I boring you? Why won't you run along to Pansy then. That way she can give you busy, I'm sure"

Draco gaped at her, "Hermione, I was joking. You seriously can't take a joke"

She glared at him and continued walking.

"Well I'm coming with you then." He said, walking beside her.

She shrugged. "Kay"

"Want to walk around outside, after?"

"Kay"

"I really hope Pansy stops the wedding from happening. She's rather annoying"

"Kay"

Draco frowned and grabbed her hand, causing her to stop and face him. "What's the matter with you, Granger?"

She stared, "Oh so it's Granger now?"

"Well you're acting as if I'm not your boyfriend or something. What's wrong?" He snapped.

She looked away, but didn't leave.

Draco sighed, "Are you still mad? I was just joking, you know that. I would never want to lip lock with that girl anymore. She's not you"

Hermione's angry glare turned soft. "I know. I just can't imagine losing you with her. I know this is a whole plan but the things Harry's been telling me has been getting through my head. What if you don't want me anymore because you fell for her again? You'll just get rid of me" She muttered.

Draco turned her face to him, "You're mine, remember?" He traced ring, and gave her forehead a kiss. "Remember what this promise ring represents." He reminded her.

She chuckled softly, looking at their rings. "Alright"

They continued walking, holding each others hands tightly.

"Draco?"

They stopped abruptly and turned around.

Pansy Parkinson was walking towards them and stared at their interlocked hands with confusion and disgust. "What's going on here?"

Draco quickly dropped Hermione's hand, "Pans, what are you doing here?"

Pansy stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, "I go here now, remember? I just got in"

"Oh" Draco muttered.

Pansy shift her attention to Hermione, "And what are you doing here, mudblood?"

Hermione glared, "I was just talking to Draco about Head's stuff. It doesn't concern you"

"Don't call my husband-to-be by his first name, mudblood. He hasn't given you permission" She retorted.

Before Hermione could retort back, Draco said, "It's fine, Pans."

Pansy frowned at Draco, "You aren't friends with her are you? That's very unlike you"

Hermione shot him a warning look. _Remember the plan_ She thought, hoping he read her mind.

Draco must have, since he gave her a tiny nod and turned back to Pansy "Friends with her? Pansy you've gone mad. I would never go below as to befriend " He glanced at Hermione, giving her a very disgust look. "A mudblood"

Hermione knew this was just part of the plan, but she couldn't understand why it still hurt. She fingered her ring and backed away, "Sod off, ferret" She gave them another glare and turned around to leave.

"Hey mudblood!" Pansy called out.

Hermione stopped and turned around, crossing her arms. "What is it now, you stupid pug face?"

Draco covered his snickerings by coughing.

Pansy turned red in the face and spat, "If I ever see you near Draco again, you'll see what happens"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Well that sucks for you, since he and I have to work together for Heads duty, you idiot" She turned around to walk away again but felt a hand grab her arm roughly.

"You know what I mean, mudblood. I don't want you anywhere near him. He's mine so back off" She whispered harshly.

Hermione wrench her arm out of Pansy's tight grip and said, "Don't worry, Parkinson. I don't find your pale face ferret attractive at all" _Oh Hermione, you bad liar._

Pansy watched her leave before turning back to Draco. "Why were you two holding hands?" She asked suspiciously.

_Damn it, for this plan to work I have to make it look realistic_ He thought to himself. He took her hand and said, "That was her doing. Not mine. Trust me, Pansy, I want you. You have no idea how happy I am now that you're here"

Pansy beamed and hugged him. Draco scowled, trying his best not to back away from her arms.

* * *

It has been months since Draco's been 'head over heels' with Pansy in public. He would send her flowers, drop chocolates out of nowhere and even had a house elf sing to her. At first, Pansy thought it was charming and sweet. But as Draco became too charming for her taste, she started having doubts. Draco would rudely interrupt her while she's talking with friends, he even charmed himself one time during their dates to make himself smell like bad fish, and there was this one time when she would be going to the girls bathroom and he would be waiting outside saying and asking things that would embarrass her out loud for students passing by to hear. All in all, things were going according to plan. Just as had Hermione and Draco wanted.

"Babe! There you are, my darling!" Draco called out one day as he walked inside the Great Hall. He found Pansy sitting at the Slytherin table and had an innocent grin paste on his face.

Pansy blushed, "What are you doing?"

Draco laughed out loud, causing other students from different houses to shift their attention to theirs, "Nothing, just wanted to see you"

He plotted himself next to her and grabbed a handful of green peas with his hands and shoved it inside his mouth.

Pansy grimaced, "Draco," She whispered, "Where are your manners? Use a spoon for goodness sake!"

Draco frowned, "Well now you can't be ashamed of me?" He said with his mouth full.

Pansy's face was burning red, "No Draco, but please you're causing a scene" She said in a low voice.

Draco, who was in the middle of drinking his pumpkin juice, burst out laughing causing him to 'accidentally' spit all over her with his drink from his mouth. "Oh Pans, I'm so sorry!"

Pansy, already bright red, got up abruptly as the Great Hall rang with laughter. She turned to face Draco with a disgust look and said, "If you're going to be acting like a complete savage, Draco, then you shall marry a savage which is not me! I, however, need a man." She took her own pumpkin juice and poured it all over his blond head. She turned around and rushed out of the place, ignoring the people laughing and pointing.

Draco ran after her and yelled, "Pansy! I love you! Don't walk away from me!"

Pansy kept power walking and yelled back in disgust, "Stay away from me!"

In the Gryffindor table, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with the crowd. Hermione had taught him well.

Few days after Pansy and Draco's 'break up', Hermione and Draco sat inside the library in their usual table.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be free from that woman's clutches" Draco sighed, relaxing his hand on her knee.

Hermione grinned, "I told you our plan would work. It was terribly funny though. I didn't expect her to stomp out of the hall just like that. But you embarrassed her good"

Draco laughed, "It was rather fun, actually. No doubt in a few weeks I would be receiving a letter from her parents saying they've stopped the blasted wedding to ever come. I'm sure they wouldn't want their daughter to marry a man who embarrassed her"

Hermione nodded absently, "That's quite true", staring down at her book.

Draco smiled and leaned forward, catching her lips with his.

"Merlin I've missed doing that" He whispered when they pulled away.

Hermione blushed, "Go do your homework. Quit distracting me"

Draco smirked and poked her in the side.

"Draco!" She yelped, swatting his hand away.

He laughed and did as he was told. Not knowing a pair of angry dark brown eyes, was staring at them from behind the book shelves.

* * *

Hermione sat in a table inside the library, hoping to get some peace and quiet. While she was in the middle of reading a paragraph, she heard soft feminine giggling from the corner followed by a low chuckle that sounded masculine. She tried her best to ignore it but couldn't concentrate on her work when the giggling became obnoxious. She sighed, hoping the love birds would go somewhere else.

"Draco!" The female voice gasp, still giggling.

Hermione's head snap up. _Draco? My Draco?_ Hermione closed her book lightly and got up, not wanting to make any sound. She tiptoed towards the sound and hid behind a book shelf, listening to their conversation.

"Draco," The giggling voice purred, "Your hands are so soft"

Hermione felt her stomach tighten. _What the heck?_

She heard a masculine familiar voice whisper softy, "Your skin is like satin against my skin"

She heard the girl giggle and a sound of kisses. _They cannot be kissing! _She thought to herself. She remembered telling him that he can't kiss her, and he totally agreed._This can't be my Draco then. There must be another guy at this school name Draco._ She nervously thought.

There were low moans coming from their direction, causing her to back away in surprise and rush back to her table. _Those people are disgusting!_ She thought to herself in disgust. Convincing herself that, that guy she heard was a different person name Draco, she opened her book and took out a roll of parchment to begin her schoolwork. There was a thud in that corner making her head snap up again. There were mumblings she couldn't hear, and then silence. Hermione frowned, glancing at the direction every now and then hoping to catch and scowl at the two idiots with no dignity. She gasped when she saw who stepped out.

Pansy Parkinson, with her hair disheveled and face completely pink, stepped out of their little hiding place and hold her hand out for the other person to take. Hermione kept silent, hoping they wouldn't see her. To her surprise and humiliation, a hand took Pansy's hand and out came Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked away and blinked. She glanced back at the two and realized that it was indeed Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy in the little hiding place, making those disgusting and annoying noise.

She hid her face with the book, but kept a peek to see them. Draco leaned forward and kissed Pansy on the lips sweetly. "Can't wait to marry you, Pans"

Hermione gasp in surprise, causing the two to turn their heads at their direction.

"Oh well if it isn't the mudblood?" Pansy sneered.

Hermione didn't dare look at Draco. "Pansy"

"Come on, Pansy" Draco said, pulling her with him "Don't waste your time associating with mudbloods" He gave Hermione a disgusted look before they left.

Hermione stared at the pair as their figures retreated. She had just witnessed her boyfriend with Pansy. She quickly gathered her things and rushed to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as soon as she walked inside the common room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hermione let the tears fall down as she sobbed into her friend's chest, totally confused and hurt_, _but most of all betrayed.

_

* * *

_

_"_You sure it would work,?" Marcus Flint asked, once he was back into his normal self. He's no longer a student at Hogwarts, but Pansy managed to sneak him inside the castle with polyjuice potion.

Pansy nodded, "Of course. You saw the look in her eyes when she thought she saw me with 'Draco'. She's hearbroken." She laughed.

Marcus frowned, "But what if Draco found out?"

She scoffed, "He wouldn't. As soon as I heard them saying how it was all a big plan that day when they were in the library, I told myself I am not going to let that happen. She took the bait and fell for it. She needs to understand that Draco and I are meant to be. "

Marcus nodded but couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt. He doesn't know the mudblood that well, but he used to be good friends with Draco Malfoy. "If you say so" He muttered.

* * *

**Ahhh sorry for the late update... had family emergency and I didn't feel like writing.. =\ but I'm good now haha omg tomorrows my birthday! haha good thing I look young for my age hehe**

**hopelessromanticandie333: thank you! =D**

**Roswell Freak: thank you very much!**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: hahaha thank you!**

**LP Hybrid28: thanks! i will! =D**

**Jessica682: hahaha i'm sorry for being late this time lol but don't you get to go out and play in the snow? haha I live in california so it rarely sows here =/**

**CheshireCat23: hahaha thanks!**

**xl Lily lx: thank you! i'm glad you like it!**

**LucianGurl39: haha thanks so much!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: yup they were right! haha**

**OBLuvr13: aww thank you! =D**


	25. Low

Disclaimer: i doooo nooot own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

"What's going on here?" Harry asked when he entered the common room and saw Hermione's eyes red and swollen.

Ginny shook her head, "She won't tell me"

Harry frowned and walked up to the armchair where Hermione sat, her face buried with her legs curled up.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously, not knowing what to say.

Hermione looked up and gave a weak smile. "Hey Harry"

"What happened?" He asked, wiping the wetness from her face.

She shrugged, "I don't really know. I'm so confused."

Ginny walked over beside Harry and bent down so she was in the same level as Hermione. "What do you mean you don't know? And what are you confused about?"

Hermione sniffled, "Draco and Pansy."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other in confused and back at her.

"I don't understand" Harry said bluntly.

Hermione, her face still hidden from them, rolled her eyes "I was in the library and I saw Draco and Pansy snogging the life out of each other" She mumbled.

Harry and Ginny stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait, Malfoy? That doesn't make sense" Ginny said mostly to herself. But Hermione heard since she snapped her head towards the red head's direction.

"What do you mean, 'that doesn't make sense' Ginny?" Hermione retorted.

Ginny frowned, "I meant, Malfoy doesn't seem like he's interested in Parkinson. Why would he be snogging her out of no where?"

Hermione scowled, "Maybe because he's a lying, cheating, good-for-nothing, two timing, Slytherin git" She muttered, staring at the fireplace.

Harry chuckled, "He's a Slytherin alright. That's why he agreed to do that plan with you. But what I don't get is, if he's making all these complaints about him being engage to Parkinson, why would he be hiding with her in the library? With you to see? He would have known that's where you spend most of your hours, doesn't he?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe he did want me to see. Maybe that was his way of telling me he doesn't want to be with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic, Hermione. Open your eyes for Godric's sake!"

Hermione glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"I mean you know things aren't always what they seem. You never know, that idiot cow might have been behind it. It just doesn't make sense for Draco Malfoy to be behind all this." Ginny said, shaking her head thoughtfully.

Hermione snorted, "Oh he was behind it, alright." She muttered nastily.

Ginny ignored her and continued, "Think about it, Hermione. At least drop the drama queen act and think about it. Does it seem like you're Draco Malfoy? Don't you have any doubts?"

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "Yes, I have had doubts about it. I didn't think it was really him at first"

Harry nodded, "And why?"

"Because it didn't sound like my Draco. For all I know, it could have been someone else pretending to be Draco- OH!" Hermione's eyes widen when realization dawned on her. What if Ginny was right? What if Pansy was behind it all? "So you think she might have staged this whole thing?" Hermione whispered, her hands on her mouth and eyes still wide.

Ginny nodded, "Maybe she found out all along that you two planned this humiliation on her, and now she was trying to get revenge or something"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, understanding what she's saying.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. "Draco and I was in the library this one time. He started talking about how he feels happy being free from her or something along those lines. You don't think maybe-"

"Maybe she overheard you two talk" Ginny finished for her.

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back in the armchair. "It all makes sense now" She said quietly, still in deep thought. Her face, which was wearing a blank expression, transformed into a look that caused Ginny and Harry to scoot away.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously, not wanting to hear her explode.

"That idiotic _slut_!" She screeched, getting up from the armchair. She whipped her wand out and dashed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Ginny asked, rushing up to her.

Hermione kept muttering a few incoherent angry words but said, "I'm going to pay Pansy a visit"

Harry whipped his wand out and sent a spell to cause her to stop walking.

Hermione stopped and stared at her feet, trying to move them but struggled. She turned to Harry and screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Harry winched, "Hermione don't do anything stupid. You're angry, so you might do something you'll regret. Take a breather and see her tomorrow when you're cooled down"

Hermione scrunched her face up in anger, "HARRY POTTER YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

Ginny, who was trying hard not to laugh from her expression said, "Hermione, Harry's right. Go find Draco and tell him what happened. You two can work together or something" Hoping that would cool her down.

Hermione stared at her friend then back at Harry, "Fine. I'll do what you guys say. Just take this stupid charm off now!"

Harry nodded and did what was asked. Hermione grumbled to herself and sat back on the armchair.

"I'm taking a nap here. If I go now and run into Pansy, all hell will break lose." She said, curling up again and closed her eyes. "But tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

* * *

Draco was in the Head's common room and sat in the couch, wondering where Hermione had gone. He looked at his watch and sighed. It has been nearly five hours, and she still hasn't walked inside the room. _Maybe she's with Potty and Weasel in the Great Hall?_ He asked himself as he got up and left.

He was walking around the corridors, stopping by to question some people and asked if they seen her. He even tried to look in the library, but still hasn't spotted her. When he couldn't find her anywhere, he walked towards the Great Hall. But was stopped when he heard her voice talking to someone. He frowned and followed her sound, leading him into a slightly opened empty classroom.

"What if Draco see's you with me?" A voice that sounded like Ron Weasley.

_What's Hermione doing alone with that Weasel?_ Draco asked himself in confusion. He leaned forward for a better hearing.

"He won't Ronald. Trust me, he thinks nothings going on between you and I. I want you not that pureblood arrogant prat" Hermione's voice giggled.

Draco frowned, _What the hell?_

He opened the door wider and saw his girlfriend lip locking with her so called best friend.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud, causing the two to break apart.

Ron turned red and excused himself. Draco stared at Hermione, not even bothering to punch Ron in the face.

"What is going on here?" Draco asked, still staring at her.

Hermione grimaced, but something was off. "Draco, I'm so sorry you had to see that" She reached to touch his arm but he yanked it away from her reach.

"Draco. We need to break up" Hermione sighed.

"What?" He whispered, not knowing what he just heard. "Hermione what just happened? You told me you love me. " The hurt in his voice leaking through. He quickly covered it up with anger, "You're the one who's been cheating on me you fu-"

"Then it's a mutual break up!" Hermione grinned, excusing herself and walking out of the room.

Draco stared at the place where she was. This doesn't seem right. Hermione wouldn't talk like that or stay calm. _She would at least blush when caught. _He thought to himself, still confused. No this definitely doesn't make sense. _Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me today. _He thought to himself, walking out of the room. _She's been seeing him_. He felt a lump in his stomach. He knew something was off, but his anger and confusion got the best of him. _When I see that mudblood again, i will make things worse for her. How dare she make a fool of me? We'll see whose got the last laugh, Granger. We'll see_. He thought angrily, clenching his fist.

* * *

"Pansy I don't feel right about what we just did" Marcus muttered, seeing the redness in his head coming back to its normal black color.

Pansy scoffed, "What is with you? Don't tell me you're going soft."

"I'm not" Marcus mumbled, ignoring Pansy's smirk.

"I told you, we got Granger to believe Draco's cheating on her. Now we got Draco to think Granger's nothing but a slut. It's all going according to plan!" Pansy chuckled.

Marcus glanced at his friend and said, "Don't you care about Draco?"

She stopped and stared at him, "Of course I do. Why do you think I'm trying to break them up? I want him all to myself again."

He shook his head, "You know what I meant Pansy. Don't you care about his happiness? He's one of my mates okay. I don't really feel right seeing him hurt"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh you have gone soft! It doesn't matter. You've done you're part. Now you can leave Hogwarts. They're done for, and he's mine again. He'll fall for me again." She paused and smirked with delight, "So many heartbreaks going on this time around. It's intriguing"

Marcus frowned and shook his head, "You've gone really low this time, Pansy. It's disappointing." He muttered.

* * *

**Marcus has kind of shown some maturity hasn't he? haha thanks for the birthday wishes! =D**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer : thank youuuuu!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: ohh yeah it was kind of challenging hahaha but thanks!**

**LP Hybrid28: hahaha she's really uncoool haha**

**Roswell Freak: thank you!**

**CheshireCat23: LOL nahh I'm not, just trying to keep the story interesting! haha**

**hungrybookworm: thank you so much!**

**Jessica682: hahaha she needs to! lol**

**fierce. pheonix: thank you!**

**bluelotus22: baad luck for her lol**

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: LOL! hahaha thank you!**

**tiffluvsCKD: oh yes haha**

**hopelessromanticandie333: thank you!**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: she's smart sheknows! lol**


	26. Truth

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

"Hermione where do you think you're going?" Ron asked, watching his friend getting off the armchair and marching towards the door.

Hermione scowled, "Seeing that cow"

Ron blinked in confusion, "Cow? We have a cow? Since when does Hogwarts own a cow?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "She meant Parkinson, you idiot." She explained to her brother what happened.

"Wow. Someone's desperate" Ron said, raising an eyebrow. "She'll stop at nothing"

Hermione grumbled, "Which is why I need to do something before she does much worse"

The boys dormitory door opened revealing Harry. He walked inside the common room and spotted Hermione.

"Good you're finally awake" He said lightly, thrusting himself down on the couch. "You snore when you sleep"

She frowned, "I do not"

Harry snickered, "Right. Okay."

Ginny swatted him in the arm, "Quit teasing her."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I need to find Draco. So I'll see you all in a bit" She nodded them good bye and walked towards the door and left.

"Harry, 20 galleons Hermione shoots the first jinx" Ron snickered.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled in annoyance.

"You're on" Harry grinned.

* * *

"Draco! There you are!" Hermione exclaimed with relief. She rushed towards her boyfriend and covered him with a hug. "I've been looking all over for you"

Draco pushed her away in disgust and confusion, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Granger?" He hissed.

Hermione frowned, staring at him "What do you mean?"

Draco gave her a look that was painfully familiar, "How dare you touch me"

She gasp, "Draco, I don't understand. Why are you being like this?"

He shoved her out of his way and muttered, "You leave me alone"

But stubborn as she is, she followed him. "No not unless you tell me what's happening"

Draco kept walking but muttered, "Leave me the hell alone, Mudblood"

Hermione gasp quietly. He hasn't called her that in such a long time. She let the pain subside and said, "Now why would I do that when clearly me being here annoys you so?" She joked, hoping he realized she's repeating his words he told her before.

He must have since Draco stopped and turned to her. His face expression soften but his eyes still hard. "Granger, please. Just go away. Or else I'll make you." He turned around and continued walking away from her.

"Granger again?" She snapped, "The least you can do is tell me why you're acting like this, you stupid arrogant prat!"

He whirled around and yelled, "YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT PATHETIC WEASEL!"

Hermione stood there. Confusion written all over her face. He stared back, breathing hard from letting some of his anger out.

"Draco," She whispered softy, slowly walking towards him. "What are you talking about? I never cheated on you"

He backed away from her, shaking his head "I saw you remember? You even said, 'then it's a mutual break up' right? Don't think I've forgotten so easily, Mudblood"

She winched, "Don't call me that"

Crossing his arms, he sneered, "Why? It's what you are"

Hermione fought the tears from releasing again. _Why is he acting like this?_ She thought to herself, still staring at him and his changed personality. _He wouldn't be acting like this unless he really did see me cheating on him. But I didn't. Unless someone-_ Realization dawned on her, interrupting her thoughts.

"I didn't cheat on you" She said, her voice stronger.

He stared back at her. To her surprise he chuckled and shook his head, "Granger, you're unbelievable." He continued shaking his head but glared again. "I saw you."

She shook her head also, stepping closer to him. "No. That wasn't me."

He blinked in confusion, "What do you mean that's not you? I saw you with my own eyes, Granger"

She groaned in annoyance, "You pathetic prat, I told you that wasn't me!"

He laughed with no humor, "I don't have time for this, Granger. Have fun shagging with that Weasel" He turned around and walked away, leaving a defeated and angry Hermione behind him, ignoring her calls.

* * *

"That stupid, stubborn, idiotic prick!" She grumbled, stomping her way back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find comfort with her friends. She continued muttering a few words and didn't notice the girl she hated the most was walking in front of her.

"Talking to yourself, Mudblood?" sneered Pansy.

Hermione stopped walking and glared at her. "Pansy"

Pansy smirked, "Mudblood" She stood in front of her, "Heard you and Draco broke up. What a pity"

Hermione stared at her, throwing daggers with her eyes.

Pansy laughed and shoved past Hermione. "Out of my way"

Hermione felt her hands reaching to grab the back of Pansy's hair.

"Ouch! What are you doing!" Pansy screeched in pain as Hermione pulled her down, causing her to fall to the ground. Rubbing the back of her head, she looked up and saw Hermione pointing a wand in front of her face.

"Get that thing away from me!" Pansy snapped, trying to slap the wand away.

But Hermione kept it back in place in front of her. All her anger channeling towards the wand, making the tip spark.

Pansy yelped in surprise as the sparks nearly touched her face. "Granger put that thing away!" She screeched.

Hermione smirked, feeling slightly joyful at the sight of Pansy cowering beneath her.

"Pansy?" A voiced asked in surprise.

The two turned their head toward the voice and saw Marcus Flint walking towards them, wearing a confused expression on his face.

Pansy took advantage of Hermione's distraction and quickly stood up, yanking her own wand out from her robe and pointing it directly to Hermione.

"Pansy! what's going on?" Marcus rushed beside her but staring at Hermione in bewilderment.

Pansy, keeping her wand pointed to Hermione, said "This mudblood wanted to play a little game"

Hermione glared at her, also having her wand pointed directly to Pansy's face. "You're a little rotten slut, aren't you?"

Pansy snapped, "How dare you call me that!" She was about to yell a jinx but was interrupted by Hermione's friends.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny gasped, she just got out of class and was walking towards that corridor when she spotted Hermione. She ran beside her and stared at Pansy and Marcus with confusion. "What's going on here?"

Harry and Ron, who were also walking towards their direction had stopped when they saw them in the middle. They sprinted towards them and drew out their wands, pointing it at Pansy and Marcus.

"Guys, put your wands down this is between Pansy and I" She hissed, her eyes corrupted with anger.

Harry and Ron hesitantly dropped their wand and backed away.

"Hermione, think what you're doing." Harry said, feeling uncomfortable "You don't want to do anything you'll regret, remember?"

Hermione scoffed, "Exactly. I said I'll get her. Now she's right here in front of me and I'll definitely regret it if I don't do anything."

Pansy and Hermione kept their wands pointing at each other.

"Do it, Mudblood." Pansy sneered. "You don't got it in you"

Hermione stood there, not doing anything.

Pansy laughed, "You see, Marcus? I told you she's a coward, like you."

Marcus glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Mudblood" Pansy continued.

Harry stood beside her and whispered, "Don't Hermione. She"s not worth it. At least not right now. Do it where there won't be a lot of students coming this way."

Seconds past and Hermione nodded. She lowered her wand, but still gave Pansy a dirty look.

"Ha! You're such a goody goody two shoes, Granger! Too scared to damage your Gryffindork trait, is that it?" Pansy jeered, as she too lower her wand. "Come on, Marcus. Let's go find Draco so I can snog the living daylights out of him" She began to turn around, dragging Marcus along with her.

Suddenly out of no where, she felt herself being thrown headfirst down the floor again. She whirled around and saw Hermione pointing her wand again towards her.

Pansy got up angrily and muttered a spell causing Hermione to fly back and collided with Ron and Harry.

"Pansy stopped!" Marcus said, pulling her up.

Pansy stood and shook his hand away from her arm. She glared at Hermione, "You don't know when to stop, huh?"

Hermione laughed with no humor. "Actually that's you." She flicked her wand and made Pansy fly upward quickly before dropping back down to the floor hard.

"You bitch!" Pansy screeched, getting back up. Before she could mutter another spell, Hermione got there first.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione yelled, "Do you kiss your mum with that mouth, Parkinson?" She watched with anger as her wand blasted water towards Pansy.

Pansy gasped, trying to get some air. She looked at her robes and screamed. "My clothes are soaking wet you crazy-"

Hermione rushed towards her, wand pointing towards her face. "Don't finish that sentence"

Ron gently grabbed her arm and said, "Hermione that's enough."

She shook her head, "No. Not until this woman learns her lesson." She said as she watched Marcus helping Pansy back to her feet. "Do you know what damage you've done?"

Pansy glared at her, fingering her wand. "What damage?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, flicking her wand so sparks can sting Pansy's skin. "You ruined Draco's life! Don't you see? He doesn't want you! Stop being desperate and find someone who does!"

Pansy massaged the burning stinging from her arms away. "He loved me before. He can again."

Hermione lowered her wand, chuckling in disbelief, "You really are a stupid cow"

Pansy felt all her anger rivaling up as she screamed a blasting charm towards Hermione.

"Protego!" Hermione yelled just in time, watching the spell hit her protective barrier.

"What's going on here?" Another voice yelled.

They all turned around and saw Draco rushing towards them. He stopped, staring at the scene in front of him.

"What's going on here?" He asked again, looking at Hermione then Pansy. He looked at Marcus in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story" Marcus muttered, not looking him in the eye.

When Draco wasn't looking, Pansy gave Hermione a wicked smirk before replacing it with a scared expression.

"Draco!" She sobbed, rushing besides him. "Your psycho ex girlfriend attacked me!"

He looked at her, frowning. "Hermione attacked you?"

Pansy nodded, "She cheated on you remember? I bet she's just jealous now that you and I are together again" She continued sobbing in his chest.

"Draco" Hermione whispered.

Draco snapped his head towards her with a blank expression.

"Draco, you know that's not true. " Hermione said, feeling as if hope was slipping away. "I love you"

He looked at her in confusion and sadness, "But you cheated on me" He whispered. He saw silent tears running down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to go and hug her, telling her everything would be okay and that he wants to believe her.

"No, Draco I didn't. Please," She slowly walked towards him and lifted her hand, revealing the promise ring he gave her. "If I don't love you, then why do I still have this?"

Draco stared at the ring for what felt like long minutes. He slowly looked back at Hermione's face as he felt stupidity and idiocy rushed towards him. "Hermione" He quickly let go of Pansy and grabbed Hermione, inhaling her scent and digging his face beside her face. "I'm so sorry, I was foolish. I felt jealousy overcome me, I'm so sorry" He whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

Hermione nodded, "It's okay" She was glad Draco's back in her arms.

"Draco?" Pansy's voice interrupted them.

Draco snapped his head towards her and sneered, "You lied to me."

"No Draco she did," She pointed to Hermione "She's been slipping a potion in your drinks thinking you're infatuated with her."

Hermione gaped, "You pathetic little liar!"

"She's lying!" Pansy screeched. She rounded towards Marcus. "Tell him, Marcus! You even saw it with your own eyes she slipped the potion! remember?" She gave him a look telling him he needs to go with her plan.

Marcus stared at her and then to Draco. He looked at how Draco was standing close to Hermione and noticed how comfortable he looked. This is his friend. "Draco..." He hesitated.

"Tell him, Marcus" Pansy said, eying him to continue. "Tell him the truth about his precious Mudblood"

Marcus glanced at Pansy. "The truth?"

She nodded, feeling a smirk coming up thinking she's going to win.

Marcus looked back at Draco and said, "The truth it, Pansy's lying. Granger, when you thought you saw Draco and Pansy in the library snogging, it was actually me and her. I used a polyjuice potion."

Hermione was surprised by his sudden confession but nodded, "I kind of figured that out, actually. Thanks to them" She nodded towards Harry, Ron and Ginny. She smiled at him, "But thanks for confirming it"

"What the hell?" Pansy gasped, but Marcus shot her a warning look.

Marcus looked back at Draco and said, "Draco, when you thought you saw Granger in that empty classroom with Weasley, it was Pansy and I as well. We both used the polyjuice potion"

"How dare you!" Pansy whispered harshly.

Marcus turned to her, wearing a satisfied smirk "You told me to tell the truth." He turned back to the couple and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep going, Draco. I felt like betraying a friend."

Draco stared at him. He cracked a smile, "You sly git." He grinned at his friend, who grinned back with relief.

Draco glared back at Pansy, "Get out of my sight, Pansy." He took Hermione's arm..

"Draco you and I have known each other for so long! You're just going to throw away our history for _that_!" She pointed towards Hermione.

Draco felt Hermione stiffen. He took her hand telling her it's okay. He turned back to Pansy and said, "That's enough, Pansy. To tell you the truth, I never wanted to marry you in the first place. I already knew Hermione didn't cheat on me. She would never. I was just too stupid and blind to believe myself. You see this ring she has on?" He lifted Hermione's hand, pointing at the ring. "If she had cheated on me, I would have known. I have one too, see?" He lifted his own hand and showed her the ring similar to Hermione. "If she did cheat on me, the ring would have given me a fire burning sensation on my finger. Same goes with her if I cheated. Since none of us felt it, that's proof how faithful we are to each other. Now quit embarrassing yourself and do us both a favor by dropping this and the wedding."

Pansy stared at them in disbelief.

Pansy's face expression turned hideously angry as she got up and pointed her wand to Hermione. "Crucio" She whispered harshly.

Hermione got down and withered in agonizing pain.

"PANSY STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Marcus and Draco screamed loudly. Marcus pointed his own wand towards her.

Even Harry, Ginny and Ron had their wands pointed towards the black haired girl with surprise and anger.

"Stop it!" Ron yelled at Pansy as he watches Draco holding Hermione with a painful expression.

Ginny quickly rushed towards her, colliding her in the process as they both fell the floor, causing the spell to stop torturing their friend.

"Hermione? Hermione you're okay?" Draco whispered, stroking her cheek as he rocks her back and forth.

Hermione fluttered her eyes. "That stupid cow" She whispered.

Draco chuckled, "No more cat fights, love"

She pouted, "You're no fun"

"Petrificus totalus!" Ron pointed his wand to Pansy. She fell limply on the floor.

"What are we going to do with you" Ginny tutted, staring down at her with utter disgust.

Harry said, "We'll take her to the hospital wing. Then have her confess McGonagall what happened"

"How is she going to tell the truth? Whenever she opens her mouth, big fat lies comes out" Ginny scowled, crossing her arms.

"Veritaserum" Hermione said, as she got up and clutching onto Draco's hand.

Harry and Ron nodded as they levitated Pansy off the ground.

"We'll see you in a bit, Hermione" Ron said, as he and Harry walked towards the Hospital Wing.

"Well that was fun and jolly. Thanks to you I'm five minutes late to my next class!" Ginny grimaced. "I'll see you both later"

Hermione laughed as she watched Ginny walking away.

"You okay?" Draco asked, squeezing her hand.

Hermione nodded, smiling at him.

"Ahem" Marcus clearing his throat, feeling uneasy and out of place. "I'm still here"

Draco and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Thank you Flint" Hermione smiled, holding her hand out.

He took it without hesitating and shook it.

Draco said, "You've got a lot of explaining to do, mate"

Marcus laughed, "Right. I'll be here tomorrow though so I'll see you all then?"

Draco nodded and watched as his friend walk away from them.

He turned back to Hermione and grinned as he leaned forward. He froze when she backed away. Her expression suddenly blank.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"You didn't believe me." She said, crossing her arms. "You didn't trust me. How we suppose to have a relationship when you can't even trust me?"

He sighed, "I know. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" He pouted.

Hermione giggled, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That pouting. It's not working."

"Yes it is"

"Stop it!"

"You love it."

"Oh shut up"

"It's irresistible."

"You're an idiot."

"Why you being so uptight?"

"I am not"

"Yes you are. Watch" He poked her in the side.

"Draco stop that!" She slapped his hand away.

He smirked and nuzzled his face on her neck. "Uptight"

She pulled him towards her, feeling his lips against hers.

"Do you miss me?" He asked in a whispered tone, their foreheads touching.

"Sure, why not" She smirked, bringing her lips back to his, feeling incredibly happy to have him back on her side again.

* * *

**Oh... those two love birds. *shakes her head* hahaha REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: thank you so much! yeah Marcus was a bit of a coward haha**

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: hahaha omg I love Draco tooo haha **

**Candytutupie: thank you! and I think a few more chapters, then it's overrrr lol**

**xelenax: he did! haha thanks for the review!**

**Abbey500: aww its okay! i'm glad you got to review though!**

**LP Hybrid28: hahaha thanks!**

**heenan13: thank you so much!**


	27. Strange

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

"Hermione?" Draco lightly knocked on her door. It a Saturday afternoon and Draco planned on meeting Marcus at Hogsmeade. "Hey love, you in there?" he knocked louder. He heard a sound of shuffling and a loud thump. "Um you alright there?" He asked nervously.

"Oh my gosh I overslept! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" A frantic voice called out inside the room.

Draco laughed when the door opened, revealing a bed bushy haired Hermione and her pajama gown, "It's Saturday. Relax."

She frowned and mouthed the words _oh_ when she realized he was correct. "Goodness. I keep doing that, don't I?"

He grinned, pulling her to him and giving her a hug. "Good morning, you" He lifted her chin up so he could plant his lips with hers gently.

Hermione sighed when they pulled away. "Need to shower. Can you wait for me for a few minutes?"

Draco nodded, "Sure. I need to owl Marcus to meet us at the Three Broomsticks later today, anyway."

Hermione grabbed her towel and clean weekend clothes before she dashed inside the bathroom. Draco walked inside his room and rummaged something in his bag. He then tore out a piece of paper from his book and jotted down for Marcus to meet up some time. He tied the note to his owl and watched as it flew away. Sighing with boredom, he walked back inside the common room and sat on the nearby desk, putting his elbow on the table and his head up leaning on his hand. He heard the sound of water running inside the bathroom and grinned as he got up, with an idea on his mind.

_I wonder if she'll get scared if I opened the door and yelled for her attention? _He grinned in a goofiness matter. He was about to put his hand on the handle when something caught his eye. _What's this?_ He asked himself, walking towards the side of the couch and reaching to grab the familiar book nearly hidden on the side. He opened to look at the pages and suddenly remembered the last time this book was in his hands and how Hermione freaked out.

_Her diary!_ He grinned evilly, as he set himself down on the couch. With his curiosity overcoming him, he flipped through a page and read to himself:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts! I hope nothing changed drastically after the war._

_I got my Head Girl badge! I always knew working hard will pay off. Mum and Dad was very pleased_

_with my accomplishment. I must admit I was rather proud, myself. But I wonder who's Head Boy?_

_Whoever it is, I hope he and I will get along very well!_

_Hermione_

Draco remembered the first time when she found out he was Head Boy. _Yup, she wasn't happy at all_ He smirked. He flipped through some pages and stopped to a page when he spotted his name:

_Dear Diary, _

_Draco Ferret Malfoy is Head Boy. I cannot believe that McGonagall put him as Head Boy!_

_What was she bloody thinking? He was a Death Eater! I feel like I have to be cautious around_

_him now for I fear one of these nights, he might sneak into my room and curse me for revenge. _

_He threatened me, Diary. At the train he told me he would get his revenge. Stupid git. We'll see about_

_that. I will not make him think he can scare me. This year is going to be a challenge, I can tell.  
_

_Hermione_

Draco scowled. He remembered that time in the train, and realized how much he's changed since then and now. How much _she_ changed him. Draco continued flipping threw the pages and scanned for his name again. Again, he found what he was looking for:

_Dear Diary,_

_MALFOY IS SUCH A GIT! Here I am trying to be civil with him and next thing_

_I knew, I feel myself flying in midair and being thrown against the damn wall!_

_I mean, who does that? Honestly, this man has issues! I hate him! I am so close _

_to calling it quits because that's how much I hate him! I wish he goes to Azkaban_

_with Lucius. Like father like son. For once, I wish he can just shut his stupid mouth and leave us be._

_ Even after the war, he seems like the same idiot and heartless bully... _

_Wow! It feels so good writing all my emotions and feelings_

_down on this book. I can't show how I truly feel in public. I have a reputation of_

_being the cool, collected-temper girl. So I can't damage that!  
_

_Hermione  
_

Draco smirked. The last time he remembered when she lost her temper in public was in third year when she slapped him on the face for dissing their friend, Hagrid and his big bird. But he felt a little uneasy when he realize how she hated him back then. He began flipping through the pages again and spotted his name on more pages. He was about to read them all but heard the water stop running. Quickly, he closed the book and stuffed it in his bag, noting himself to read it again when he got the chance.

Just then the bathroom door flew open and Hermione came out with a towel wrapped on her body. "What were you doing?" She asked curiously as she walks towards him.

"Nothing" He answered quickly growing red, as he felt his heart beating faster from almost getting caught.

Hermione smirked, thinking his blush was because of her just being wrapped in a towel and nothing else. "Draco Malfoy, you are indeed _strange._" She emphasized the word 'strange' with a smirk and walked inside her room and closed the door.

Draco sighed with relief and was about to take the book out again but heard a tap on the window. He looked up and saw his owl and quickly got up to open the window as he watched it swoop in with a letter tied to his feet.

"Hermione!" He yelled once he read the paper.

"What?" She yelled back in annoyance.

"Marcus wrote back! Hurry up so we can go!" He yelled, putting his owl back to his cage.

"Alright let's go" Hermione rolled her eyes, opening the door and wearing her weekend clothes looking cute as usual.

Draco stopped and simply stared at her. Knowing that few months ago how much she hated him and finding it confusing how she loves him now.

"What?" She asked, feeling self conscious from his intense stare.

He grinned, walking up to her and stroking her cheek. She shivered slightly from his touch which made him laugh.

"You're the strange one, Hermione Granger" He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Now come on. I told Marcus I want explanations"

* * *

"Where is that man?" Draco complained, as he and Hermione sat inside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. It's been nearly an hour and a half and Marcus still hasn't shown up.

Hermione sighed, "Relax will you? He can't apparate on Hogwarts ground, which is why he needs to apparate in Hogsmeade"

"Then why didn't he tell us a specific time to come, so we didn't have to waste our time waiting here like idiots?" Draco asked, standing up.

Hermione stood up with him and said, "You should have asked him that when you replied back to his letter."

Draco frowned at his girlfriend, who in return grinned back.

"There are you, Draco" A voice called out to them.

They both saw Marcus Flint walking towards them, wearing a glum expression.

Draco smirked, shaking his hand.

"Hey Draco" Marcus grinned. He looked at Hermione and nodded, "Granger"

Hermione nodded back, not even bothering to extend her hand to shake. She told the guys she was going for a walk around the place so they can catch up or whatever it is guys do when they haven't seen each other in a long time. She went out and browsed around a bookstore but for once, didn't find a book that seemed to intrigue her, since she read almost all of them. Within an hour, she went back to meet the boys in the Three Broomsticks and ordered herself, Draco and Marcus a butterbeer before plotting herself the seat in front of them.

"What were you doing back to this blasted school, Marcus?" Draco asked, as he thanked Hermione for the drink.

Marcus shrugged, also accepting his drink, "Pansy. She wanted a favor and managed to sneak me in"

"Speaking of Pansy, Marcus- I mean Flint, you knew she wanted to sabotage whatever Draco and I had and you were okay with being part of it. What changed your mind now?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

Marcus chuckled, "You can call me Marcus. You're close with Draco, so it means you're alright. And as for why I changed my mind?" He shrugged, "It didn't feel right in the first place. Draco's my friend and if he's happy with a muggleborn, then alright"

Hermione grinned, "How thoughtful of you"

Marcus laughed, "Not all Slytherins are bad, Hermione. That's such a stereotypical thing"

Hermione blushed, "I didn't say all Slytherins are bad"

Draco cleared his throat, "Quit flirting with my girlfriend, Marcus"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was still curious about another thing. "So why _did_ you go along with all her plans in the first place?"

This time Marcus turned slightly red and looked down mumbling, "I don't know. I just did"

"But why?" Draco pressed on.

But Marcus didn't utter another word, but turned redder and redder.

"No reason" He finally mumbled, sipping his drink.

Draco frowned, "BS. There's always a reason, so why?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Then suddenly, Hermione gasped loudly making Draco and Marcus turn their attention to her.

"You can't be serious!" She gasped.

By this time, Marcus's face was covered in pink as he cleared his throat uneasily. "You don't know anything"

Hermione scoffed, "It's normal," She reassured him. She paused and frowned, "I just don't understand why it's _her_"

Draco looked between his girlfriend and his friend back and forth, getting confused each time they speak. "What?"

Marcus avoided their gaze and stared down, apparently finding the tile direction more intriguing.

"It's okay, I guess. You can't help it. It just happens, I understand." Hermione smiled sympathetically to Marcus after she glanced at Draco.

Marcus nodded and smiled back. "Isn't it strange?"

"What's strange?" Draco asked, completely confused.

Hermione ignored him. "It is"

"WHAT'S STRANGE? WHAT'S STRANGE?" Draco screamed.

Several people looked up at their direction, but Draco didn't care. He just hated the feeling of being left out.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Draco! Don't you see or realize what's happening?"

Draco scoffed and said in a forced calm way, "No. Actually I don't. Which is why I'm asking you, what the hell is happening"

Hermione sighed, "Alright fine."

Draco nodded for her to continue as he began sipping on his drink.

"Your friend is in love with Parkinson." Hermione blurted out.

Draco choked on his drink and coughed, causing Hermione to roll her eyes again and Marcus staying quiet.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco gasped, once he cleared his throat.

She groaned, "Are you really that blind? You're friend, Marcus Flint, is in love with your crazy fiancee, Pansy Parkinson"

He stared at him, "You're joking"

Marcus shook his head. "No, I'm not. Look it's crazy and mad, I know. I didn't ask for me to fall for her, okay? It just happened. Kind of like how you and Grang- I mean Hermione fell for each other, when your guys history showed it impossible."

Draco sighed, feeling sorry for him. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know. So when did you- you know?"

Marcus shrugged, "6th year, I think. We were partnered for this Herbology assignment and yeah"

Draco kept telling him how bad luck he has for it to be her when he was interrupted by Hermione's thoughts.

"Marcus... Does she have a thing for you?" She asked curiously.

He thought about and nodded, "Well we dated a couple months for I don't know how long. I reckon she might have some feelings for me still" He smiled sheepishly.

Hermione's eyes lit up with hope.

"What?" Draco asked, noticing her face change from curious to excitement.

"Marcus, what if you tell her how you really feel about her? Give her another option! She might be doing a lot of thinking and wonder if you can also be someone she can marry!" Hermione exclaimed.

At this Marcus sat up straight, looking at Hermione with interest, "Go on"

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes"

"You know she still has at least some feelings for you, correct?"

"Yes"

"Then? Boost those feelings up by showing her Draco isn't the only guy worthy of marriage! Obviously she needs someone who loves her. And that's you! She just needs to realize that and give you another chance, don't you think?" Hermione asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco stared at his girlfriend in disbelief, "You think that might get her off my back?"

She shrugged, "It's worth a shot. I mean why else would she have asked him for favors? She could have easily asked someone else. But she picked him specifically."

Marcus looked hopeful for once, "You're right, Hermione. I love her and I want to prove it to her that it's me she needs, not Draco- Sorry mate" He added when Draco gave him a look.

Hermione nodded excitedly. "That way we'll all be happy" She grinned at the thought.

But his excitement was short lived. "There's only one problem though" He frowned.

"What is it?" Draco asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She crucio'd Hermione. That's an unforgivable" Marcus sighed.

"So?" Draco asked bluntly.

Hermione gasped, "Oh right. Draco don't you remember in fourth year? When that Mad-Eye fraud said if someone cast an unforgivable, their result is being landed in Azkaban. She might end up in that place."

"Might?" Marcus asked in confusion but a little still hopeful.

"She'll have to go to trial first, of course. They want to know the reason why she did that" She explained.

"But if she's in Azkaban, how can I tell her?" He groaned.

"You never know, mate. Strange things can happen" Draco shrugged. He looked at Hermione and noticed her being in deep thought. _Oh great, she's going to get herself involve again. Always the helping Gryffindor_ He smirked to himself.

"We'll figure something out" Hermione reassured her new friend. "If not, then I guess it wasn't meant to be"

* * *

**noo it's not over yet lol dont worry there's more obviously haha anyway, has anyone ever read your diary before without permission? i hate it when someone does that! grrrr people these days...thats pretty much why i stopped hahaha that and cuz i got lazy.. hehe **

**Jessica682: haha yeah of course!**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: haha awww! at least they're together now! lol**

**CheshireCat23: yup yup! glad you caught that!**

**haileydelacour101: thanks! and i did! keep writing too!**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: haha yeah she deserved it lol**

**hopelessromanticandie333: haha really? yayy! lol thanks!**

**hungrybookworm: of course! it was a good idea too! lol and few more chpts then its done! haha**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: awwww thank you for the birthday song! =D =D =D **

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: LOL! those poor cows hahaha**

**Abbey500: hahaha she's got her own haters club now lol**

**OBLuvr13: haha she always does! lol **

**Torch-SherlockWho-Wood: its definitely not done yet =)**

**LucianGurl39: haha female dog. LOL and yes she does hahaha**


	28. A Way Out

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter and co except the plot...

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

"Draco." Hermione frowned, not keeping her eyes off the book.

Draco grinned. He waited for a couple of seconds before deciding to poke her hard in the side again with his index finger.

"Draco, stop" She scowled, slapping his hand away.

Seconds later, poke.

"I mean it, you prick! Stop!" She groaned in annoyance, standing up and moving away from him. She gave him a glare before sitting back down on the opposite couch. "Do you want me to figure out how to get you out of this monstrosity situation with pugface or not!"

He laughed and got up to sit down next to her. As much as he loves her, he still finds it entertaining to tease and make fun of her. The way her face scrunches up in annoyance makes him think she's adorable. "I'm bored" He sighed dramatically.

Ignoring him, she turned the page and continued reading.

Draco stared at her, smiling. _This is the girl I used to hate?_ He asked himself. Grinning, he reached to poke her on the cheek.

She sighed, rubbing her cheek but didn't say anything as she continued with her research.

He sighed loudly. "Granger" He smirked, knowing she finds it annoying now to be called by last names.

But still, she didn't say anything.

"Granger"

Silence.

"Granger. As your boyfriend and someone who is still far more superior than you, I demand you entertain me."

Silence.

"Fine. I guess I'll find Pansy to entertain me then."

He noticed she flick her eyebrow upwards, but she continued ignoring him.

"Granger"

"If you don't shut up, Draco, I swear..." She warned him calmly.

He smirked arrogantly. "Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger." He took a deep breath, "GRANGER!"

Hermione screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, _MALFOY!_" Saying the last part with distaste as she slammed her book shut and shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"_Hermione_. I'm bored I tell you. Let's go to your room" He gently pulled on her curls.

She gave him a weary look, "What for?"

"I want you. You look so damn cute when you're angry." He whispered seductively, placing his hand on her neck.

Hermione blinked and stared. She bit her lip and suddenly burst out laughing.

Draco frowned, "What?"

"Draco, you funny man. Haven't I told you before, compliments get you no where?" She giggled, as she opened up her book again.

He scowled, feeling as if his mood has been snatched by her making fun of him. "Shut up"

She tried covering her giggles with clearing her throat, but failed. "Go make yourself useful and research a way to get out out of this marriage. I managed to check out a few books from the restricted section. Pick one and read."

"Know-it-all muggle" He spat as he got up and grabbed his bag. "I'll just do my homework, thanks"

She shrugged and continued reading.

He opened his bag and rummaged through his things but found the diary still inside. He glanced at Hermione and back at her diary, grinning mischievously. "I'm going to my room" He announced. He looked at her, expecting she would ask why but saw she still had her eyes glued on the pages.

He rushed inside his room and closed the door softly, not wanting to seem suspicious. He thrust himself on top of his bed and flipped through the diary's pages and found his name:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still trying my best to be civil with the blond ferret Malfoy but he isn't_

_making it any easier for me. Harry and Ron said I shouldn't get_

_my hopes up. People like him never change. But for some reason_

_I know he has the ability to. He's just a stubborn jackass! _

He skipped the page when she changed to another topic. He wanted to know what else she thought of him before so he continued flipping through til he saw his name again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened today. It was strange. Today, i saw him sleeping_

_soundly on the couch. I thought he looked cold, so I placed a cover_

_on top of him. i didn't think it was a big deal. However when he woke up_

_he started freaking out and yelled at me. When he found out i did it, he calmed down._

_But guess what he said? He actually apologized! can you believe it? Draco Malfoy,_

_said sorry. That's a first! Anyway after that he agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me. _

_Then we met up with that Pansy idiot and well... he shifted back to his cruel self. _

_But he did something that shocked me again. He went looking for me and _

_apologized again. I know I shouldn't have forgave him right away, but still._

_That was a huge change when it comes to Malfoy._

_Hermione  
_

He smiled, remembering that time. He continued scanning through the pages and smiled when she wrote down how he asked her to the ball. The way she wrote it on her diary made it seem like she had an extremely good time. _I love this woman_ He thought to himself. He continued turning to the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what I'm feeling. Is it possible to have feelings_

_for a guy who used to be really awful to you, but has changed?_

_Do people change permanently, or do they go back to the way_

_they were previously? I don't know. But he seems... changed._

_I'm starting to like how this Malfoy is turning out. _

_I like him alot.  
_

_Hermione_

"What the hell are doing?" An angry voice asked, from his doorway.

Draco closed the book and looked to see Hermione glaring at him. "Hey...love" He smiled nervously, trying to hide the diary.

She rushed up to him and snatched it from his hands. She gasped when she realized what he has been reading. "YOU READ MY DIARY!" She screeched, whipping her wand out.

Draco recoiled, "Hermione, I was bored! And you told me to read! Not my fault you left that book lying about!"

She growled, "How much have you read?" She asked dangerously.

He stood up, "Not that much, Hermione, relax"

She gasped, her face growing red from anger. "Not that much? Relax? DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO RELAX, DRACO MALFOY!" She screamed loudly, causing him to step back and fall on his bed again. "YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY!"

"I'm sorry! Hermione I'm sorry! My curiosity got the best of me! I'M SORRY!" He yelled, backing away from me as she stood by the side of his bed. He hasn't seen her this angry in a long time. She looked pretty demented.

She kept her wand pointing at him, the tip of her wand sending sparks. Her breathing ragged and her face flush with anger.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco said sincerely. "I didn't know you would be this angry. I didn't mean any harm, you know that. I just saw my names and read those parts. They weren't bad"

Hermione continued glaring at him but lowered her arm.

When she finally calmed down, he gently pulled her arm and had her sit on his lap. "I'm sorry" He whispered against her head and kissed it.

She sighed, "I know. I'm sorry I freaked out like that. It's just... It's a diary, Draco. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Sorry" He murmured, stroking her hair.

She smiled, looking up at him. "I love you, Draco. But you know I will get you back for this."

He grinned back, "I know"

She nuzzled herself against his chest and sighed contently.

They stayed comfortable together for a few minutes before Draco wondered something.

"Did you find anything yet?" He asked curiously, sliding his hands up and down on her back.

She shook her head. "No. I tired to see if there was a loophole. Couldn't find anything, yet"

His face showed disappointment, and nodded. "Alright. But can't the ministry do something about it?"

He watched as her face lit up, "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" He asked, lifting her chin up so he can have a good view of her expressions.

"I cannot believe I haven't thought of that!" She placed a hand over her mouth, still wide eyed.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" He asked impatiently.

She looked at him, "I think I have another idea, Draco. She crucio'ed me remember?"

His face held a painful expression as the memories came flooding in, "Yes"

"Remember we said she might go to Azkaban. If she goes to Azkaban there's no way she can have her wedding there, can she? She'll probably be in that place for who knows how long!"

"But what about Marcus?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "He can visit her, of course. He can still talk her into giving him a chance. But I'm worried about the wedding. I don't want her to continue it after she gets off Azkaban"

"Hermione, she used an unforgivable. Wouldn't she be given the kiss?" He asked. He doesn't want his hopes to get up, fearing something else might come up again.

But Hermione shook her head and explained. "She's a Hogwarts student. Which means, the ministry might take a drop of pity for her and give her another chance."

She sighed and got up from his lap and off of his bed. She continued pacing back and forth as she said "This is the first time she did an unforgivable. It's not like she killed anyone. She's not evil like how your dear aunt was or how Voldemort was who did so so so much damage. Even Bellatrix didn't get the kiss when she was imprisoned. She was just charged for being a Death Eater. But Parkinson's a student. They're bound to keep her for a good few years and give her a warning before they let her go for another chance"

Draco got up and took her hand to stop her from pacing. "You did a lot of research, didn't you?" He smirked.

She laughed, "No. I just knew these things already"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hermione, but what about the wedding? If she's let out, she'll still want the wedding to happen."

Hermione sighed and thought about it. She looked up at him and asked, "Is it possible to ask the ministry to stop it? Surely they can do something about it. They can definitely stop it."

"Yes but we have to give them a reason why, love" He said, still not wanting to have his hopes up too high.

"That's it, Draco. Love. You don't love her." She explained to him as if he was a five-year-old. She walked out of his room and into the common room, grabbing her book to scan the pages. "I read something here though."

"What is it? Tell me there's a way out." He asked, walking up to her and glancing at the pages.

She scan the pages and sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind, that wouldn't really make a difference. You don't want to marry." She muttered to herself, still in deep thought.

"What can't happen, Hermione? Explain these to me, please. Is there a way out? I'm too young to marry, I don't want to marry her. I just don't want to marry. " He said desperately, taking the book from her as he tries to read them himself.

"I couldn't find anything there for you to stop the wedding, Draco." She looked at him sadly. "However, It says that there is a way for you to not get married to Pansy. You don't have to marry her, but you do have to marry someone nonetheless. I can't find a way out of that."

He looked at her, hope sketching in his face. "What do you mean?"

"You have to marry someone, Draco. I read a copy of the marriage contract you guys were bind to." She took the book from his hands and flipped through the pages.

When she found what she was looking for she placed the book down and slide it towards him, pointing at the paragraph. "This one right here explains that if the couple decides to end it, they have to choose a replacement before the original marriage takes place, or else both will receive a sort of consequence for messing with the marriage-love idea. It's somewhat cursed like that, I guess. Your guys parents must have chosen the oldest and old fashion version of a marriage contract. I know the new version is more like the muggle one, where they can just end it right then and there."

He looked at her, "So you mean I don't have to marry Pansy?"

She nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook of marriage. Unless we go to the ministry? But maybe if they can't do anything, you have to marry someone." She said sadly to him.

"So, all I have to do is marry someone else?" He asked, watching her closing the book.

She nodded, "Yup, that's about it. But you said so yourself Draco. You don't want to marry. Maybe we can go to the ministry and do something about it. I don't want to see you suffering with the marriage life at such a young age. I want you to be-"

She was interrupted by his lips crashing down to hers.

When they pulled away, Draco took her hands and smiled. "You talk to much, you know that?"

She blushed, "You could have just told me to be quiet, you know" She mumbled.

"I'm not marrying Pansy" He grinned, massaging her hand with his thumb.

She frowned with confusion. "Draco. You need another plan. If you don't marry someone-"

"I'll face the blasted old curse's consequences, I know" He rolled his eyes. "You repeated this like a hundred times."

"Then?" She groaned with stress. "What are you talking about?"

He traced her ring with his thumb and placed his other hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek. He lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes piercing into his. She looked at him back in confusion. He continued tracing the promise ring and slid his other hand from her cheek, down to the side of her neck then back up her to her cheek.

He chuckled softy and asked "Don't you see there's a way out?"

She sighed and relaxed, closing her eyes while enjoying the touch of his fingers against her skin. "How?"

He took a deep breath, bending down and sending trails of kisses on her neck. He felt his heart beating against his chest as he simply whispered, "Marry me"

* * *

**say what? lol sorry I had to end it here cuz I wanted to separate how her reaction will be haha. i know, i know, i'll update ASAP!**

**CheshireCat23: haha very clever! like Hermione Granger! lol**

**LP Hybrid28: thank you!=)**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: YES! opposites do attract! hahaha**

**hopelessromanticandie333: haha yeah i still do, but stopped because of nosy parents. =( anyway thanks for the review! haha**

**Daniellexx: thank you so much! =D**

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: hahaha thanks! and I always thought i'm one too but all those quizzes seriously keep sorting me into Gryffindor.. haha idk what I am haha**

**Jessica682: hahaha awww then I guess I have to keep updating more! lol**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: hahah aww that would have been a good idea of making Marcus a veela lol it would have been easier! lol**

**LucianGurl39: that's good you don't cuss =) I barely cuss but when I'm angry, yeah I do... haha And what inspired me to write? I just like the idea of opposites attract and people not realizing how love makes them blind in a good or bad way. Also Draco and Hermione are my favorite characters in the book! haha **


	29. Yes

Disclaimer: i doooo nooot own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked breathlessly. She looked at his face searching to see if there was any trace of deceit or if he was joking. He looked back at her with an expression of determination, nervousness and passion mix together.

Draco took a deep breath, taking both of her hands as he tries to confess to her how he really felt all these years. "Um... I'm not really good with these '_romantic_' things, seeing as I've never done anything like this before. But, there's always a first time for everything right?" He paused to get some of his thoughts together and continued. "Usually, people would have experience this so-called 'love at first sight' thing, right? But when I first saw you, it wasn't love at first sight. I'm not gonna lie, I _hated _you," He laughed nervously. He continued mindlessly massaging her hands with his thumb and looked at her. "I remembered you walking in the castle with you're humongous bucktooth, and you're ridiculous bushy hair"

"Hey" Hermione laughed, smacking him in the arm.

He grinned and continued, "Then as time went on, I was confused. I was raised to believe muggle borns are unworthy of magic. But you proved that wrong with your witty remarks and your annoying cleverness and being a bloody teacher's pet." He winced when she smacked him playfully in the arm again. "I started secretly admiring you, though. Now seventh year continued and I found out you've been made Head Girl. Big surprise. I've got to admit, I was pissed. I had to be stuck with a muggle born! But now that I think about it, if you and I were not made as Head Boy and Girl, we would never have gotten to know each other well."

She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. He took her hand with his and held on to it tightly.

"I never thought I would be getting married. Especially to you. I didn't think I would find someone I would even want. My parent's just wanted to arrange a marriage for me, and I didn't care. I thought I haven't found someone made for me, anyway. But all this time, I didn't realize the person I've been looking for has been living with me this entire time."

Hermione blushed, but didn't say anything.

Draco smiled at the redness of her cheeks. "You're smart, clever, beautiful, brave, feisty, so annoying and an over bearing know-it-all." He laughed when he saw her face turning from smiling to frowning. He traced her lip with his thumb and continued, "All these years, I didn't want to believe you're the type I want, simply because of your blood. I couldn't see myself getting with a muggle born, it's not how I was raised. That was why I was so harsh to you and your friends back then. I was trying to convince myself I didn't like you."

Hermione nodded with understandment, "I know what you mean."

"I didn't want to believe I'm in love with you. You're everything against of what I was raised to believe in. I was confused and angry with myself. I usually just do whatever my parents wanted me to do, just to please them. But you know what? I don't care anymore. I don't care what my father thinks or what you're blood is. For once in my life, I want to do something that I want to do." Draco said, looking at their interlocked hands.

"And what is it you want to do?" Hermione teased, slowly swinging their hands back and forth playfully.

He looked at her, holding her hands tightly "I want to marry you"

He was quiet, waiting for her to say something else. Only she didn't. He looked up and saw her eyes watering, but thankfully no tears running down her cheeks. That always made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hermione?" He asked nervously, scared of what she's thinking.

"Yes?" She answered hoarsely, trying to clear her throat.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, feeling heat radiating his body and feeling his heart beating faster than ever, keeping his face down. "I know I don't have a proper engagement ring, I mean like I said I didn't plan to propose to you this fast. But I really do love you, and if I have to marry I want it to be you. But if you don't want to I under-"

He couldn't continue because Hermione pressed her lips against his suddenly. Smirking, she pulled away and said "You talk too much, you know that?"

He blushed, "Yes" _Honestly man! Get a grip! _

She laughed and took his hands. "Yes"

Draco's head snapped up to look at her, "Yes?"

Hermione snickered and said slowly as if he was a five-year-old. "Yes, Draco. Yes, I would love to marry you"

"Yes?" He whispered again in shock, but his face being lit with happiness.

She laughed, "What happened to your vocabulary, Draco? Surely you're vocabulary contains more than the word 'yes'."

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "How dare you insult you're future husband."

Hermione lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips. He kissed her on the forehead and held on to her tightly, knowing he hasn't felt this happy in a very long time.

* * *

"Why are you so giddy this morning, Hermione?" Ginny teased her friend, placing some scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Nothing" Hermione giggled, feeling unlike herself in a good way.

Ginny raised in eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

Harry looked at Hermione's plate and frowned. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm eating, Harry" Hermione said, taking a bite of a sausage."Just because I don't stuff my face like Ronald, doesn't mean I'm not eating"

"Hey!" Ron yelled with his mouth full.

"Disgusting" Ginny muttered, shaking her head.

"Mind if I sit here?" A familiar voice asked.

They turned their heads to see Draco standing next to Hermione, holding a plate full of breakfast.

"Of course!" Hermione beamed, scooting over for him to sit.

Draco immediately took a seat beside her and pecked her on the cheek. People in the Gryffindor table began whispering and staring at the two, as the Slytherin table began hissing as they saw their house mate sitting next to the muggle born.

Ginny, Ron and Harry looked at each other, then back at the unlikely couple.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted him.

"Potter." Draco nodded back.

"So, why are you hear?" Ron blurted out, earning a look from Ginny.

"He's my_ fiancé_" Hermione said, emphasizing on the last word strongly.

Ginny gasped and beamed with happiness. "I knew it! Oh you guys are so predictable!" Shaking her head and grinning madly.

Harry raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Congratulations!"

Ron blinked then frowned. "Yeah. Congrats."

Harry elbowed him in the side.

"Seriously, Hermione. I'm glad you're happy" Ron added, sincerely this time. He sighed when he saw Draco place an arm protectively around Hermione's back. "He's a good man for you"

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, Weasley."

Ron nodded back and continued stuffing his face with food.

"But what about Parkinson?" Harry asked. "I'm guessing you two found a way?"

Hermione nodded, "I read that the contract their parents bind them was the one used long time ago for wealthy witches and wizards. It was made for protection of their wealth so they can't break up and have the other person take their money. Plus, I guess they were serious back then about marriage being about love that's why you can't back out of the wedding in the last minute" She shrugged. "They only arranged Draco and Pansy to be engage because they didn't want him and I to be together. He can't back out of getting married because of the old magic in the contract, but he has the chance to replace Pansy as long as it's before or during the original wedding."

"Which is why I asked her to marry me" Draco added.

"So you're only marrying her, to get out of marrying Pansy?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Potter" Draco rolled his eyes, "The way you make it sound is as if I'm just using her. I truly do love her, you know that. I mean yes it's a little too soon to propose. I was hoping to do it within a few years or maybe even after graduation. But it doesn't matter, now. I just get to spend more time with her as my wife" He explained.

Harry nodded then looked at Hermione. "As long as you're happy, Hermione."

"I am" She answered happily.

Harry laughed and shrugged, continuing with his food.

* * *

"Hey Malfoy!" Ron and Harry called out after they got out of their first class together.

Draco turned around and nodded. "Potter. Weasley."

Harry said, "Listen Malfoy, we know you love Hermione and all-"

"But if you make her life miserable-" Ron added.

"Or hurt her in anyway-" Harry continued.

"We will get you ourselves because-" Ron threatened.

"She's like a sister to us and she loves you a lot so-" Harry explained.

"Would you two shut up!" Draco snapped.

Harry and Ron glared at him, but didn't speak.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt Hermione. I love her, she loves me. If you're scared of her being hurt, help us get Pansy off our backs. Hermione figured out that Marcus has a thing for her. So if you two could somehow get the ministry to shorten her time in Azkaban when she's on her trial, there's a chance she might like him back and would leave Hermione and I in peace."

"My dad works in the ministry. I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything" Ron explained.

"Worth a shot" Draco shrugged.

"Alright, we'll help you then" Harry said. He paused and looked at him with interest. "Draco."

"What?" He answered in annoyance.

"No I'm just testing out to see how it feels to say your first name. Hermione's already used to it, but I'm not. Ugh, sorry I'll keep calling you Malfoy for now" Harry said shaking his head.

Draco smirked, "Fine by me, _Harry_"

Harry smiled, crossing his arms.

Draco made a face of disgust, "Ugh you're right, feels so unnatural."

Harry and Ron shook their heads, laughing as they turned around to leave.

"You boys are so immature" A voice giggled behind Draco.

He turned around and smiled back at her. "Hermione. See how come your name feels natural to say, but those two doesn't?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot"

He scowled, "Muggle"

"Seriously? We're doing that again?"

"Muggle." Draco repeated.

"Draco stop. It's getting old. Grow up." She said, taking his hand.

"Muggle" He grinned.

"Shut up, will you" Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Muggle" He continued just to spite her and smirking.

"Ferret" She smirked back.

"Shut up" He said, making a face.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head and kissing him on the cheek. "You're quite irresistible when you scowl like that"

He squeezed her hand and glanced at her, smirking. _I knew she found me irresistible. _

* * *

**STORY IS ALMOST DONE! Haha just to let ya'll know =) lol**

**Lou The Acid Jazz Singer: awww thank you! **

**LucianGurl39: I'm going to estimate around 3 or 4 more chapters and then it's overrrr lol**

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: see that's exactly like me! hahaha but I guess I lean more in Gryffindor though lol oh well both houses are my favorites haha**

**hopelessromanticandie333: thank youu!**

**CheshireCat23: haha thanks!**

**Duskfire1954: lol thank you! as for the grammars, forgive me. haha grammar has not been a favorite subject of mine hehe**

**haileydelacour101: lmao I'm not evillll lol ;) and I read your fanfics! I'm waiting for you to update! haha**

**Jessica682: hahaha I know I know, I'm horrible hahaha thanks for the review! lol**

**alwaysthere2: haha happy she did? lol thanks for reviewing!**

**LP Hybrid28: haha thank youuuu!**

**Abbey500: thank you!**

**9814cindy: thank you for reading! and yes I was never good with grammar so I'm sorry if there's mistakes haha but glad you like it!**

**Torch-SherlockWho-Wood: right? haha but then again it would seem out of character for Draco to ever be in love, but people change! haha**


	30. Apology and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

* * *

"Cover your mouth, Ron" Ginny said, eying her brother with disgust.

Ron glared at her before swallowing down his breakfast. "Shut up, Ginny."

"She's right, Ron. Respect the lady" Harry laughed, as he sat down next to Ginny before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Where's Hermione and that over-slicked hair git?" Ron asked, shoving a sausage inside his mouth.

"I heard that, Weasel King" A drawled voice came from behind them.

They turned around and saw Draco, smirking down at Ron.

"Ferret" Ron greeted Draco with a nod, before eating again.

Hermione, who was standing next to Draco, rolled her eyes and sat next to Ginny. "Idiots"

Draco took his place next to Hermione, "Hey Weasley, did you know weasels and ferrets are kind of related?"

Ron was about to retort back, when Harry interrupted them.

"Guys, look over there" He nodded towards the door.

They turned their heads and saw Pansy watching the Minister and McGonagall talking together.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh! I forgot, her trial's tonight!" Hermione gasped. She turned to Ron and Harry, "did you guys try talking to anyone in the ministry? Ron what about you?"

Ron shook his head, "He couldn't do anything"

Hermione sighed and turned to look at Pansy. "Then she might spend at least four years in Azkaban"

"So what? You hate her." Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She rolled her eyes, "I know that. But after I found out that Marcus has a thing for her, it got me thinking that we can all be happy."

"Hermione you see the good in everybody" Ginny smiled, shaking her head. "But it's Pansy. She won't let go of Draco without a fight"

Hermione looked at Draco sadly, "I know."

He looked back at her, shaking his head. "Don't give me that look, Hermione. I'm not marrying Pansy. I'm marrying you, and that's final"

"Geeze, you sound more like her dad than her fiance." Ginny giggled, before she sipped on her juice.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

The entire student body turned their heads to look at Pansy, who was screaming with rage. She scanned the Gryffindor table with her eyes and yelled when she found her target, "IT'S THE MUDBLOOD'S FAULT! SHE MADE ME DO IT!"

Hermione gasped with surprise and slight fright, hearing the students murmuring as they glance at her.

Draco noticed her stiffen and squeezed her hand, while rubbing her back for relaxation.

"IT'S HER FAULT!" Pansy screeched again, pointing a hateful finger towards Hermione's direction.

"That is enough, Miss Parkinson." McGonagall whispered to the enraged girl.

But Pansy chose to ignore her and continued, "SHE'S A SLUT WHO CAN'T FIND HER OWN MAN! THAT'S WHY SHE -"

"SHUT UP!"

Hermione looked up in surprise and saw Draco standing up with anger, while an arm was wrapped around her waist protectively.

Pansy looked livid, but didn't say anything.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Draco said harshly, lowering his voice.

"Draco, it's okay. Forget it." Hermione whispered to him, tugging on his arm to make him sit.

Draco looked down and saw her face glistening with tears. He wiped the wetness from her face with his thumb and shook his head. "Ginny's right, love. She's not going to stop. We need to talk to the minister now."

Hermione looked at her friends. Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement, telling her it's now or never.

Draco pulled her up and walked towards the minister, McGonagall, and Pansy.

"Sir, will it be okay for you if Hermione and I speak to you in private?" Draco asked politely.

Hermione was secretly shocked to see Draco acting like a gentle-men. But she knew he was just doing this out of respect and to look good.

"Ah, of course Mr... err?" The minister struggled, trying to remember the young man's name.

"Malfoy, sir" Draco said patiently.

"Oh no wonder you look familiar, dear boy!" The minister laughed, "well alright. McGonagall, watch Miss Parkinson for me would you?"

McGonagall nodded and took Pansy with her as she walked inside the Great Hall, not forgetting to close the door behind her to give them privacy.

He turned to the couple and asked, "What is it, my dears?"

"It's sort of a long story, sir." Hermione warned him.

But he shrugged it off, "Then begin!"

Draco and Hermione spent about 10 to 15 minutes explaining to him about their situation involving the engagement/wedding contract, and how it consists with old Dark Magic. When they finished, they watched the minister take it all in.

"I see." He said, looking at them with interest. "So you, Mr Malfoy, don't want to continue?"

"Yes, sir. But that doesn't mean I haven't found someone. She's right here" Draco said proudly, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

She blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Very good!" The minister said, nodding at Draco. Then, he turned to Hermione and asked, "But you're concerned how this would affect Miss Parkinson if she didn't find another groom?"

"Yes, sir. But we might know someone who fancies her. You see, he wants to have a chance with her before or after she's sentenced to Azkaban. The only problem is, we don't know how long she'll stay there." Hermione explained.

"She performed an unforgivable curse to you, didn't she?" He asked her with interest.

"Yes, but I forgive her, sir. I don't really care, as long as she doesn't end up with Draco." Hermione shrugged, feeling quite honest.

"I see." He nodded. He sighed thoughtfully for a few moments and looked at the couple in front of him, "I shall take what you both have told me into consideration."

Draco and Hermione nodded, hoping for the best.

"Tonight is her trial, so you shall both know by then. Miss Granger, of course you need to be present since it was you she cursed." The minister said, walking away to leave.

"I will, sir" She replied back, leaning against Draco and hugging his waist. "Let's get Marcus so he can come. I just hope all goes well."

"Me too." Draco said, kissing the top of her head. "Come on. Let's find Marcus and tell McGonagall we're going."

* * *

"Ready?" Draco asked his friend and fiancee.

They both nodded and watched him yell the destination and disappear with the green flames.

Hermione and Marcus followed him after, and walked towards the place where Pansy's trial was taking place.

"Ah, there you are Miss Granger" The minster greeted Hermione.

Hermione smiled and nodded, too nervous to speak.

"Now, the guys find a place to sit. Miss Granger, please sit over there." He pointed to a chair in front of the juries and audience.

Draco gave Hermione a reassuring peck on the cheek and took their seats.

Hermione walked towards her chair and saw Pansy glaring at her with such hate. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything because they were about to start.

"Now, this case will be very short, if you all cooperate. Is that understood?" The minister asked, who was sitting on a high chair in the center. When no one replied back, he continued. "Miss Parkinson, it says here that you have been charged of using the Cruciatus curse towards Miss Granger, is this true?"

"Yes." Pansy muttered, keeping her eyes forward.

"Are you aware that you used an unforgivable?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain your reason for using it?'

Pansy rolled her eyes impatiently, "Granger and I had gotten into a fight that involved her taking my fiance. I'm supposed to be betrothed to Draco Malfoy, but she made me so angry when she said Draco didn't want to continue the marriage. Her back was turned towards me, when I lost control."

Hermione stared at Pansy with surprise. _Wow, she's not even trying to lie her way out?_

The minister nodded. "I see. Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped her head up. "Yes, sir?"

"Anything you would like to add?"

She looked at the audience and caught Draco's eye. He gave a her a nod and a smile, telling her not to be nervous. Hermione then glanced at Pansy, who was still refusing to look at anyone. "Yes, I would. I would like to say that I forgive her."

Pansy broke her concentration and stared at Hermione, wide-eyed.

Hermione cleared her throat and continued, "We shouldn't have fought in the first place. She's never cast an unforgivable before in her whole life, before our little incident. So, I know she didn't mean to do that. She was just really upset, and I wouldn't blame her. I would be angry too, if I had someone I desire be taken away from me. But, despite the curse being called an 'unforgivable', Draco and I still forgive her. I just wish she opens her eyes and see that there's someone else out there for her. Hopefully, when she finds him, she will give that man a chance."

She caught Pansy's surprised eyes with hers, and slowly glanced at Marcus's direction, hoping she took the subtle hint.

The minister nodded and stepped down.

"Wait!" Pansy cried out, still staring at Hermione.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Yes, Miss Parkinson?" He asked patiently.

Pansy paused for a second and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Granger."

It was Hermione's turn to widen her eyes with surprise, as she realizes Pansy's sudden apology.

Pansy cleared her throat to continue, "I guess I was just too caught up with my hate towards you and trying to get Draco back; I didn't realize it was you he's truly in love with."

Hermione, still shocked from her apology, nodded and thanked her.

The minister nodded, "I'm going to go and talk to these people and let me know what they think about this case. We will be having a 10 minute break." He stepped back down and walked towards the juries, who were murmuring their thoughts about the case.

Hermione looked at Draco, and saw him shaking him head and smiling. _I'm so proud of you._ He mouthed towards her.

Hermione smiled and blushed, when she understood what he was mouthing. She looked back at Pansy, who kept glancing at the juries and fuddling with her fingers.

Finally, within around 10 minutes, the minister got up and stood back on his high chair. Hermione noticed Pansy shifting in her chair uncomfortably, waiting to hear what her sentence would be.

"The court has agreed that since Miss Parkinson is still a student, and that this was her first, she will not be sentenced to go to Azkaban. This will be her first and final warning. Should she do it again, she will go to Azkaban. However, that does not mean she will be let go without punishment. Miss Parkinson is sentenced to a year of house arrest, where she is supposed to report back to her house within sundown, everyday. We will be having our guards to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish."

He glanced back down at Pansy and said, "Miss Parkinson, due to your sentence, we have managed to put a stop to that cursed contract from happening, forcing your parents to sign the agreement. Which means your marriage and engagement will not continue. You are no longer engage to young Mr Malfoy, is that clear?"

Pansy looked like she was having a hard time, trying not to retort anything back. Instead, she only nodded and stayed quiet.

The minister suddenly smiled, and clapped his hands. "Well then! This case is settled! Bring me the next case, please."

Hermione got up and rushed towards Draco, attacking him with a hug. She broke down and cried on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Draco asked, wiping the tears away.

She shook her head and mumbled a few incoherent words. Draco couldn't understand what she was saying, because her face was still buried on his chest.

"Granger," He said, trying to sound all stern as possible, "this was a very expensive robe, I'll have you know. You're going to ruin it with your girlish tears."

Hermione pulled away and smacked his chest. "Prat." She grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"Tears of joy, then?" Marcus laughed.

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand. "You're free, Draco! You're no longer legally engage to her! Marcus, that means you still have a chance with her too!"

Marcus grinned, "Yeah, I plan on visiting her a lot these days while she's in house arrest. She might need some company."

"Hi." A voice said near them.

They turned to the voice and saw Pansy looking at them. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and shifted backwards, away from her.

Pansy noticed her uncomfortableness, and smirked. "Honestly Granger, I'm not going to curse you. Have you forgotten where we are?"

Hermione blushed with embarrassment. "Right."

Pansy rolled her eyes, and extended her arm out towards her. "Listen Granger, I'm over this dispute we have between us. It's a waste of my time, quite honestly. I've been wasting my time, trying to grab Draco's attention, when it's obviously clear. For some odd reason, he wants you. I figured, I should be with someone who is far more worthier and someone who has better taste, anyway. So, truce?"

Hermione stared at Pansy's hand with amazement. Within a moment, she smiled and shook her hand in agreement. "Truce."

Pansy sighed and shrugged. "Well, I better get going. See you boys. Hermione."

They nodded and watched her turn around to leave.

"H-hey Pansy!" Marcus suddenly called out after her.

Pansy turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Now what?"

Draco and Hermione watched at Marcus ran up to her. They noticed within a few seconds, her cheeks beginning to redden, and lips curving into a shy pleasant smile. Marcus said something else, making her laugh and nod. Patting Marcus's arm, she smiled at him and turned to leave. Marcus turned around and ran back to them, wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"Well?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Marcus asked innocently.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, frowning.

"No idea what you're talking about, mate." Marcus grinned, glancing back at Pansy's direction.

"What just happened?" Draco asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Nothing. I just pretty much told her that I fancy her and that if she'd like, I can come by anytime at her house and bring some snacks, since she can't leave the house for a while. She agreed and said she would love that. No big deal, really." But his face showed his excitement.

Draco laughed and shook his head, "She's off our backs, now she'll be on yours. Good for you, mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Marcus a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Marcus blushed and hugged her back. "Thank you, Hermione."

"I'm hungry! Let's go back to Hogwarts before dinner starts." Draco announced, trying to grab Hermione after she pulled away from Marcus's embrace. "And quit doing stuff that will make her hug you, Marcus."

Hermione scoffed. "You're such an idiot."

Draco grinned slyly, "That's not what you called me last night, Hermione."

Before Hermione could retort back, Marcus interrupted her. "Draco, I see the castle. Race you to see who reaches the door faster?"

She gaped at them, "How old are you both, five?"

Draco ignored her and grinned at his friend. "20 galleons to whoever wins. GO!"

Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms, as she watches her fiance and his friend acting like five-year-old idiots, racing towards the castle.

* * *

"Ugh! As much as we love to see you and Malfoy snog each other to death," sneered Ron with disgust, "Please refrain from doing it in our presence."

"Honestly, it's weird how we even have to tell you guys that in the first place" Harry agreed, glaring at the impossible couple in front of them.

Hermione and Draco pulled away; Hermione blushing and biting her bottom lip, while Draco smirking victoriously.

"We were not _snogging_, Ronald. Don't be so over dramatic, all he did was give me a small kiss, maybe even a peck." Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends.

"Still. It's weird." Ron muttered, keeping his attention to his homework.

Harry chuckled quietly, but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to finish on his essay, than to start an argument with Hermione and Draco.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Well, I'm going to go to the library. Care to join me?"

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned, "Again?"

She ignored him as she got up and pulled him with her. "Yes. See you later guys"

Harry and Ron smirked at Draco while he gave them a glare back.

"Great. Not only do I have a muggle-born fiancee, but she's also a boring nerd." Draco muttered to himself, letting Hermione pull him towards the Great Hall exit.

"I heard that" Hermione yelled, over her shoulder. She opened the door open and dragged him in the halls, going down a stairs and up another stairs and turning to sharp corners.

"Hermione, where are we going? The library's in the other direction" Draco said in confusion.

Hermione pulled him roughly and pushed him inside an empty classroom, locking the door.

"What the hell?" He asked in confusion, looking around the empty classroom. "Why are we here?"

Hermione turned around to face him, wearing a mischievous grin. "That was just an excuse."

Draco stared at her with confusion. "What? Why?"

She rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to him. "You're really slow today, Draco. I'm gonna show you exactly how boring you're muggle-born fiancee is." She smiled seductively and laced her arms around his waist, giving an intimate kiss underneath his jaw.

Draco blinked and grinned slyly when he got the message. "I guess this means you can't wait for our honeymoon night."

He leaned forward to catch her lips with his but she pulled away quickly, wearing an excited expression on her face.

"Honeymoon night?" She gasped, her face lighting up with joy.

He smiled at her cuteness, "Of course we're going to have a honeymoon, love. What's a wedding without a honeymoon to complete? Now come here so I can ravish you"

He tried to pull her towards him, but she still wouldn't budge.

"Where would we go?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with curiosity.

"Wherever you want to go, Hermione, now get over here" He slightly frowned, pulling her hand.

She smiled and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving his lips a kiss. Draco leaned forward to the kiss and placed a hand on her neck and another on her robe, trying to tug it off.

But of course, Hermione decided to pull away again with another question to ask.

"Can we have our honeymoon in Italy?" She whispered, keeping their foreheads touching.

"Yes" He smiled before he gave her another passion filled kiss. He unbuttoned the last button of her robe, and was in the middle of trying to shove it off of her, when she pulled away from him completely.

Draco groaned, "Stop doing that."

"Sorry. But now that you agreed we're going to Italy, I can definitely wait!" She grinned victoriously, kissing him on the cheek, and walking to unlock the door and open it.

Draco gasped and got up, "You little liar. You tricked me!"

She turned back and shrugged. "Well, that sucks."

"That's a Slytherin thing to do, you know" He grumbled, walking towards her and feeling disappointed.

She laughed, "I'm going to marry one, aren't I? I guess I learned from you"

He continued grumbling and complaining, while they were walking in the corridors, causing Hermione to constantly roll her eyes.

"Draco," She said sweetly, squeezing his hand as they're walking, "if you quit whining like a spoiled brat you once were, we can go upstairs and have our _alone_ time together after dinner, if you'd like?"

Draco's eyes lit up and nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "What times dinner again?"

She laughed and shook her head, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Stupid boy"

Draco smiled and laced his fingers around hers, pulling her into a stop.

She looked at him confusingly. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He bent down and kissed her, caressing her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, before pulling away. "I just haven't felt this happy in a long time, that's all."

She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulders, inhaling her favorite scent. "I know. I feel the same way."

* * *

**oh wow, i made this long.. eek sorry! on the bright side: they're all happy! Soo two more chapter and it's done. =)  
**

**LucianGurl39: thaank youu!**

**Abbey500: aww thank you!**

**Jessica682: haha I know lol thank you!**

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: omg I would have a heart attack if Tom Felton said my name hahaha**

**haileydelacour101: aww i'm guessing you're experiencing writer's block? try free writing whatever comes to your mind for your story.**

**Violet Saphira Darling: hahaha aww thank youu! yes two more chapter and then it's done =( lol**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: yup! two more chapter! haha thank you!**

**CheshireCat23: hoped you liked it! lol**

**Duskfire1954: haha thank you!**

**LP Hybrid28: aww thank you! glad you like it!**

**jbfan1987: thank you so much!**

**jentrem99: haha thank you for reviewing!**


	31. Approvals

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

"What about this, Hermione?" Ron asked, holding a long, bright pink, fluffy dress.

Hermione turned and made a disgusted face. "Ronald... No."

Ginny came from behind her and stopped abruptly when she saw what her brother was holding. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"A dress" Ron mumbled, putting the hideous dress back to its place.

Ginny made a retching noise. "Ron, there's a reason why guys and girls shop separately. Now go shop for your own clothes for the wedding with Harry. He's waiting for you outside." She said, pointing to the door.

Hermione laughed, as she watched Ron walking away and grumbling. "Ginny, he was only trying to help."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "If he wants to help, he can help the boys decorate for the wedding and reception." She began walking around the aisles of dresses, looking at each one of them, contemplating which ones would look good for the bride. "This would be a lot easier, if I remember the color theme for the wedding. What are they again? Red and green?"

Hermione gasped in disbelief and shook her head. "Christmas colors? Draco and I are not marrying during Christmas, Ginny! We're getting married a few weeks after graduation! Honestly, red and green? No, I want it to be black and turquoise."

"Don't snap at me like that. I just thought red and green for Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, that's all." Ginny scowled, continuing her search for the wedding dress.

Hermione sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous about the wedding. I mean it's a few weeks after graduation, which means the wedding is in five weeks, Ginny. five weeks. So much to do, so little time." She walked towards a nearby chair and sat down, bringing her face down to her knees. "This is all happening so fast."

"You're not backing out, are you?" Ginny asked with concern, walking towards her and bending down.

Hermione snapped her head up and shook her head. "No, of course not! I'm just... I can't believe this is really happening, you know? We started off first years as him making fun of me and hating one another. Who would have thought that after our seventh year, we would end up marrying? It would have been an unlikely story to tell the kids."

Ginny smiled and shrugged. "Guess you guys never really hated each other."

Hermione laughed softly, "I guess not." Sighing, as she got up and continued looking for a dress.

Ginny sat on the vacant seat, thinking. "Seriously. Now that I think about it, I don't think he _ever _hated you. Do you remember that one time in your fourth year? They day of the Quidditch World Cup? In his weird twisted way, he practically told Harry and Ron to put you to safety by warning you guys the Death Eaters would easily spot muggle borns."

Hermione thought about about it and nodded her head slowly. "Oh wow, I do remember that."

"Don't forget that one time in the Yule Ball when he kept staring at you and couldn't find words to insult." Ginny smirked as she picked out a random dress from the hangers.

Hermione blushed, "I didn't even notice." _Hmm, maybe Ginny's right. We never really hated each other._

Ginny laughed, "Of course you didn't. You were too busy dancing with Krum. By the way, where's the wedding going to be at?" She stuck her tongue out at the dress in her hand and put it back on the hangers.

Hermione stopped and frowned. "I don't even know, the prat wouldn't tell me."

"Keeping secrets from you already?" Ginny joked, as she continued searching. She spotted a dress hidden between two fluffy ones, pulled it out and gasped, "Hermione! Quick come here, try this on!"

Hermione rushed towards her friend and felt the dress being shoved to her face. "Ouch! Ginny, thanks but I can take it from here." But she still felt Ginny's hands pushing on her back towards the dressing room.

"Try that on. I'll wait outside." Ginny grinned, closing the curtains.

Hermione looked at the dress with interest. _Hmm, worth a try._

Ginny sat on the seat and crossed her arms impatiently. "Hermione are you done yet? I've been waiting here for nearly 10 minutes!"

"I'm coming!" Hermione huffed, pulling the curtains to reveal herself. "What do you expect? The dress was really long." She walked in front of her friend and placed her hands on her hip. "Well? How do I look?"

Ginny stared at the bride-to-be and stood up slowly. She walked around Hermione, looking at her up and down and laughed softly, shaking her head.

"What?" Hermione asked with panic."Do I look that bad?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, crossing her arms. "No, Hermione. You look perfect."

* * *

"POTTER! WEASLEY!" Draco roared, as he strode through the Three Broomsticks.

Ron and Harry turned their heads to see Draco walking towards them, wearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"Damn it, he spotted us." Harry muttered to Ron, before Draco sat across from them.

"I thought I told you both, we would be shopping together for groomsmen clothes?" Draco retorted angrily, crossing his arms. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you two?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Relax, Malfoy, we just came. I was just with Hermione and Ginny a while ago before I met up with Harry. We didn't even bother looking for anything, seeing as we have no idea what we're looking for."

Draco glared at them and stood up. "Well get up." He bossily said.

Harry and Ron rose from their chair and followed Draco in Diagon Alley.

"Where we going?" Ron called out after him.

Draco turned halfway and smirked, "I know this store somewhere. We have to apparate there." He stopped and held his hand out for them to reach.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before looking at Draco suspiciously.

"Where is it, exactly?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now come on, we don't have all day."

Harry sighed and touched his hand, while Ron followed suit. Suddenly they felt the familiar tug and whirl of being apparated and then, stillness.

"Where are we?" Ron asked dizzily, trying to tame the headache pounding in his head from apparating.

"Muggle London." Draco shrugged, leading the way.

"Muggle London?" Harry asked in disbelief. He looked around and recognized muggles walking around and looking at them with weird glances.

"Why do these muggles dress weird?" Ron muttered to him, staring at teenage girl wearing a short skirt and a belly shirt.

Harry laughed, "Actually, we're the ones dressed weird, Ron. That's why they're giving us funny looks."

"Potter's right, Weaselby. Now come on, time is in the essence. We have to be back at Hogwarts before dinner" Draco said, leading the way.

They both followed Draco, ignoring the funny remarks from the people they're passing. A little girl even stopped in front of them and tugged on Ron's robe.

"Why do you have stick in your hand?" The little girl asked, squinting Ron.

Ron frowned at the girl after realizing he's been holding his wand, "It's not a stick. It's a wand."

Harry immediately elbowed him, "She's a muggle, Ron." He muttered at him. He turned back to the girl and smiled, "Hello. So sorry, but we're kind of in a hurry."

"Yes, so if you could be so kind and leave. Didn't your mother ever taught you not to talk to strangers? Disobeying your parents is a disgrace." Draco said, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She looked at Draco frighteningly and ran away from them.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Malfoy." Harry frowned, looking at the girl now crying in her mother's shoulders.

Draco shrugged, "Serves her right."

"Merlin, Malfoy, I wonder how you'll treat your own kids in the future." Ron snickered, pocketing his wand in case another curious person stops to ask him.

"Anyway, where is the place?" Harry asked, looking at his watch. "We have about three hours before we meet the girls and head back to school."

Draco smirked, "Are those glasses doing you any favor, Potter? We're right here." He nodded to the store they're standing in front of.

Harry and Ron looked at the building in surprise.

"_'Bridal Couture_'. Nice place, Malfoy. How did you know about it?" Harry asked with curiosity, as they walked inside.

"Being rich means you have to know the best places to get things. Even if it means going into a muggle place." Draco explained.

"You've been to muggle places before? That's unbelievable." Harry snorted, right away looking at the clothes in display.

"Of course I have." Draco said with arrogance.

"I don't know, you guys. I can't afford these things, I'm sure." Ron mumbled, sitting himself down.

"Of course you can't. But, don't be ridiculous. Didn't Hermione tell you? I'm paying for you all. Go ahead and pick whatever feels comfortable for you, Weasley. You too, Potter." Draco said, already taking a suit.

"I don't see any black and turquoise though. It's okay, Malfoy. I'll figure something out." Ron said as an excuse. He didn't feel comfortable having Draco paying for him, especially since there's still a slight bit of bad blood between them.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let the groomsmen dress poorly? Pick a suit, we'll enhance them with magic to match, and you'll be set." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Ron turned slightly pink, but got up and searched for a suit.

Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Potter?" Draco asked, scowling at him.

Harry shook his head and continued smiling. "That's a really nice thing you did just now, Malfoy."

Draco's cheeks reddened, "I've no idea what you're talking about. Go and find something."

Harry rolled his eyes, "All I'm saying is, you're not so bad as you're trying to be, Malfoy. I think you'll be good for Hermione."

Draco looked at Harry then grinned. "Of course, I am." _They finally trust me. _He thought to himself, feeling relieved.

"Can I help you with anything, dears?" A woman asked from the counter.

Draco turned to her and flashed a charming smile. "Just a minute." He glanced at Ron, "Weasley, you ready?"

Ron came and brought a suit identical to Harry's. "It's the only thing I can find."

Draco nodded and took their suits and handed it over to the woman. "We don't need any fitting for these. Just charge them, please."

The woman smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Anything for you, sir."

He paid their suits, and quickly hid themselves in an alleyway so they could apparate back to the Wizarding world.

"There's Ginny and Hermione!" Harry beamed, seeing his girlfriend and waving at her to get her attention.

Ginny saw him and pulled Hermione with her towards them.

Ron put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Malfoy. Thank you. For.. you know."

Draco smirked, but felt a pinch of happiness that things we're getting better. "Don't mention it, Weasley."

* * *

"How was shopping with the boys?" Hermione asked, combing her wet hair with a brush.

Draco pulled her towards him and made her sit on his lap.

"They approve of me being with you." He took her brush and began brushing the curls for her.

Hermione beamed, "Did they? That's wonderful!"

Draco smiled and put down the brush. He leaned forward and gave a kiss on her cheek and gently on the lips. Hermione snuggled herself against his chest and smiled contently. Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively, and kissed the side of her head. He lifted his head and let his chin rest on top of her head, smelling the scent of her freesia-scent shampoo.

"Where's the wedding going to be, Draco?" Hermione asked, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathes.

"That's a surprise, love." He told her softly, moving her hair so he could kiss her neck.

"I don't like surprises." Hermione grumbled, but shivered from the sensation of his lips against her skin.

He chuckled, "Well that sucks." He said, repeating her words before.

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Draco asked, giving her a squeeze.

Hermione grinned, "Yes. Are you?"

"Definitely. You have no idea where Potter, Weasley and I went." Draco said, smiling.

Hermione lifted her head to him and asked, "Where did you guys go? We looked everywhere for you guys."

"Alright, we went to muggle London." Draco confessed.

Hermione's eyes widened for a while, "Muggle London?"

He rolled his eyes at his fiancee. "The exact expression I got from your friends. For your information, just because I was taught to hate muggles, doesn't mean I don't know anything about them. Mother used to take me out before the whole Dark Lord thing. She doesn't really care about muggle borns, but she had to put up an act for father and Voldemort. Just like I had to."

Hermione nodded once she finally understood. "No wonder you knew about muggle cameras that one day during class."

Draco laughed, "You still remembered? Yes, that's why."

Hermione grinned and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Of course I remember. I remember all those times when you became a complete a-hole to me."

Draco made a face, "I'm sorry about that."

She scoffed, "Don't be. That's the past. Let's just pay attention to the future, yes?"

Draco couldn't have agreed more. "Yes."

She leaned back on his chest and sighed contently. "Few more weeks, and then it's freedom."

He smiled and agreed, "Few more weeks."

* * *

**Alright so I guess I there will be a few more chapters since this chapter got longer than I thought. lol and some of you are asking me for a sequel? haha I'll think about it ;) BTW do any of you guys have a facebook? if so, you guys should add me its in my homepage =) hehe**

**LucianGurl39: thank youuu!**

**hopelessromanticandie333: haha not yet. but almost there!**

**LP Hybrid28: haha thank youu!**

**haileydelacour101: yayy! haha I told you i'm not evil lol =P**

**Violet Saphira Darling: she's starting to mature haha and thank you!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: i'll keep updating fast! **

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: hahaha yes I would definitely embarrass myself and do all of the those! Tom felton is... whew! ;)**

**Orange-Coyote: aw it's no problem! i'm glad you like it!**

**CheshireCat23: yeah I know lol =(**

**Abbey500: a sequel! haha okay i'll think about it =) i might actually haha**

**Reading Kiwi: aww thats so nice thank you!**

**jentrem99: right? mmm Tom felton haha thank you!**

**hungrybookworm: the next chapter! =)**

**Duskfire1954: haha yes I will see about a sequel hahaha glad you like it!**

**Jessica682: LOL hahaha glad you like it!**

**fireheadhuntress: (from your chpt 9 review) keep reading the story because he will =)**

**blured lines: thank you!**


	32. Big day

Disclaimer: no i dont own Harry Potter and co except the plot...

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison once they found each other. There was so many visitors today, the whole field was packed, which made it hard for them to locate each other.

"Especially you, Ron. You officially graduated!" Ginny joked, as she found them.

Ron scowled at his sister, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to Hermione and said, "You know the plan don't you? In the summer, you and Harry are going to come over at my house."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, of course."

"You're weddings this summer!" Harry gasped as if he just remembered.

"That's right, Potter." Draco drawled, smirking as he came up and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. "Take a good look at Hermione Granger here, because in less than two weeks, she will be known as Hermione _Malfoy_."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, but grinned.

"That new name doesn't really flatter you, Hermione." Ron said, shaking his head with a face.

"Oh don't worry, Ron. I plan on keeping my last name." Hermione said, leaning her head back at Draco's shoulders.

"WHAT? NONSENSE! " Draco yelled with surprise and disbelief.

"Ouch! You're yelling in my ear!" Hermione snapped, trying to rub the ringing sound away in her ear.

Draco, who was still embracing Hermione from behind, tightened his grip. "You are going to change your last name, whether you like it or not."

"Just shut up. Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that a challenge? I bet I can do things to you to make you change your mind." Draco whispered huskily in her ear.

Hermione shivered slightly and blushed. "Shut up."

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks and shrugged, leaving the bickering couple alone together.

Hermione whirled herself to face her future husband, causing him to drop his arms in surprise.

"Now look what you did. You scared them away." Hermione snapped, narrowing her eyes in anger.

Draco smirked, bringing his arms around her again. "Good. My plan of annoying them to leave worked. Now I have you all to myself." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Idiot." She looked around the crowed and frowned when a thought came to mind. "Did any of your family came?"

Draco grinned and nodded towards a woman talking animatedly to another adult. Hermione squinted her eyes and noticed it was Narcissa Malfoy. She noticed Hermione looked at her and gave a warm small smile, looking genuinely happy.

"Oh that's good. But, does she know about us?" She asked, smiling back nervously at his mother.

Draco laughed, "Why do you think she's not dragging you by the hair away from me?"

Hermione blushed, feeling happy that Draco's mother accepts her.

"What about your parents?" Draco asked. "I would have asked your father permission, but then again I would be asking a _muggle_ permission of something." He made a sour face.

Hermione laughed at him. "They're not here. I didn't even think of telling them. I'm pretty sure dad and mum would disapprove right then and there." She said sadly, but still managed to keep a smile.

Draco looked at her, frowning. "They need to know though"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged. "Yes, but I'm afraid someone like your father might come after them for revenge or something."

Draco sighed deeply, but didn't say anything because more group of friends were coming their way, congratulating each other for their graduation at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up! Today's the day!" Ginny said, shaking Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed the sleepiness away. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Ginny asked, already getting up and opening the closest to take out her own maid-of-honor dress and showing it to Hermione. "Today is your wedding day!"

Hermione quickly sat up and gasped, "Oh my goodness! I'm getting married today!" She suddenly felt as if her stomach was doing a double flip, making her feel uneasy and nervous.

Ginny took out Hermione's wedding dress and set it on the bed. "Alright, wash up and put the dress on. That way, your hair and make up won't get messed up." She stared at Hermione, who was still sitting in bed. "What are you waiting for? GO!" She snapped.

Hermione quickly stood up and ran inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Within twenty minutes, she came out the bathroom and let Ginny helped her put the dress on.

"That dress really looks stunning on you, Hermione." Ginny smiled, looking at Hermione up and down. She clapped her hand and said, "Now. Make-up and hair."

"It's okay, I can do them myself." Hermione said, not feeling comfortable of people doing her face and hair again.

Ginny rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please. Don't be ridiculous. Remember you let Parvati, Lavender, and I do it for the ball? There's a reason why they're called bridesmaid, Hermione. They're here to help out."

Right on cue, Lavender and Parvati came bustling through Ginny's door with their supplies in hand.

"Oh Hermione! You look great with that dress! But when I'm done with you, you'll be breathtaking" Lavender squealed, already getting in front of Hermione and starting to apply make-up on her.

"Okay Hermione, I remembered I put your hair into a messy bun for the ball. For your wedding, I'm going to be doing something different." Parvati said, brushing Hermione's hair.

"Okay." Hermione simply said, letting her friends fix her up. She doesn't have a bad sense of fashion, but she knows these two girls know what they're doing.

Once Lavender finished with Hermione's make-up, and Lavender with her hair, they made Hermione stand up to look at herself in the mirror.

"So? What do you think?" Ginny asked, smiling at Hermione's reflection.

Hermione nervously looked at her reflection and gasped at the vision in front of her. Her hair was made into an elegant half-do, the up part was twisted, and the down part had her curls down but more lose and flowy around her neck. Parvati added a mini crown on the top of her head that was holding the hairs up. She even added hints of sparkles on her hair for the light to shine. Hermione eyed her face and noticed Lavender kept a natural look for her. She applied a sparkling white eyeshadow blending in with some gray eyeshadow, and black eyeliners to make her eyes appear larger. Her cheeks contained a hint of blush and the color of her lips made it look beautifully natural with pink.

"Wow. I feel like Cinderella." Hermione laughed, after looking at her full reflection in the mirror.

She walked and sat down on the bed, watching her maid-of-honor and bridesmaid getting ready. She felt the familiar double flip feeling in her stomach again, but tamed it by taking deep breaths. Ginny noticed her uncomfortableness and eyed her.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked, walking up to her when she was done putting on her dress.

"Great. Just nervous." Hermione said, laughing nervously.

"Are you excited?" Parvati squealed, finishing the last touch of make-up.

"Yes." She replied back, giving a small smile.

There was a small knock on the door, and Lavender quickly got up to open it.

"Oh! Harry! What is it?" She asked, opening the door for him to come in.

Harry walked in and stopped when he saw his friends and girlfriend. "Wow. You guys look amazing." He spotted Hermione sitting on the desk and grinned, "You look really beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks Harry. What is it?"

"The wedding is about to start. You have 10 minutes." He said, holding out his arm to her. "Come on, there's someone you need to see before you go."

"Wait, where's the wedding going to be? Here, at the burrow?" Hermione asked in confusion, taking Harry's arm.

Ginny laughed, "Well gee Hermione. Thanks. No, that's why you're going to Harry so he can apparate you there. Now go on, we'll meet you both there in a minute"

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry. "Well, I'm ready."

He grinned, "Close your eyes"

She felt the familiar tug of being apparated and suddenly felt them land safely to a place.

"Open your eyes, Hermione." Harry said, squeezing her hand.

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Dad?"

Her dad stood next to Harry, wearing a proud smile on his face.

"Hermione." He said, opening his arms.

Hermione felt herself quickly drawn to her father and gave him a hug. "B-but how did you know? I don't remember telling you I'm getting married."

Harry laughed, "Draco. He went looking for them and told them."

Hermione looked at her father. "You're not angry? I just thought it would be safe not to tell you in case ex- Death Eaters decide to get you."

He laughed, "Mad? No, I was shocked at first. But no matter! You're getting married! If it wasn't for that young man you're about to marry, I wouldn't be able to walk my daughter down the aisle."

Hermione felt her love for Draco growing stronger. He went through all of this, just for her. Smiling. she looked around and noticed they were inside a small house, she didn't recognize.

"Where are we? Where's Draco and the others?" She asked them.

But before any of them could answer, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny appeared in front of them.

Ginny quickly recovered and gasped, "Harry! Open the door! It's starting!"

The maid of honor and the bridesmaid quickly took their places in front of Hermione and her father.

Right on cue, they heard the intro music playing.

"Take your dad's arm, Hermione." Harry whispered, putting his hand on the handle.

Hermione laced her arms around her father and nodded, saying she's ready.

Harry took the hint and smiled. He slowly opened the door, letting the invited guests reveal the bridesmaids first. Hermione gasped when she realized where the wedding was being held. She could already smell the mist coming from the ocean, and the peaceful sound of the waves crashing, and the birds singing above them in the cloudless blue sky. Hermione looked at the sand, and noticed it was bewitched to make it smooth and easier to walk on. Hermione felt like she would burst into tears for Draco's surprise thoughtfulness of picking a romantic setting for her, but knew Lavender would be upset if her tears ruined the make-up she worked hard on.

One by one, Lavender and Parvati walked down the aisle with Ginny being Maid of honor as the last. The bridesmaids stood on one side, while the groomsmen, Ron, Marcus, Harry and surprisingly, Blaise Zabini as Best Man. Finally, the song_ Here Comes The Bride_ started playing, and the whole crowd turned their heads to get a good look of the lovely bride.

* * *

Draco looked up and watched Hermione slowly walking towards him, with a big smile on her face, and her father holding her arm. He felt as if his breath has been knocked right out of him, as he stared at Hermione. She stared back at him, giving a nervous smile and he grinned back. He eyed her thinking how beautiful she looks with the dress. She wore a long, flowy, strapless white dress that hugged her front as a corset, causing her chest to form a respectable amount of cleavage. Her dress sparkled from the sunshine, and had turquoise laces on the side of the corset starting small on the top then got wider as the dress flowed down.

Draco lowered his head to Mr Granger as a sign of respect, as he took Hermione's hand and lead them in the front.

"You look beautiful" Draco whispered to her.

"You too" Hermione said, breathlessly. She noticed how handsome he looked with his black tuxedo and a rose on his pocket. His hair was slicked back to show the shape of his pointed face. Hermione leaned slightly towards him, and could smell a hint of cologne, causing her to smile because it's her favorite scent.

The officiant, who is the one going to marry the couple, smiled warmly at them. "Are you ready?"

Draco looked at Hermione, as if she was the only person there. "Yes."

She blushed and nodded. "Yes."

He squeezed her hand as they turned in front of the alter, ready to make their vows.

As the officiant talked, Ginny felt like she was going to burst into tears. She looked at Hermione and could feel the happiness radiating from her. She caught Harry's eyes and grinned, knowing they felt the same way. Her attention turned to the couple getting married and noticed Hermione's face lighting up as Draco slid a ring on her finger. Draco tried his best not to look too happy for the sake of manly appearance, but his eyes showed his true colors.

"Turn around and face your audience" The officiant smiled at them. As Hermione and Draco turned around towards their guests, he said "Ladies and gentleman, I introduce to you the new Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy!"

The crowd got up and started clapping as the officiant told Draco to kiss the bride. Draco turned to Hermione and smiled as he leaned forward to caress his wife's lips with his.

"Mrs Hermione Malfoy" Draco whispered in her ear, as they faced their guest again.

"Correction. Mrs Hermione Granger still." Hermione whispered back, jokingly.

Draco gave her a playful glare and shook his head slowly. "Don't tell me we're going to have our first argument as man and wife already?"

"Looks like it." She smirked. A smirk that is worthy of a Malfoy. She greeted her friends and gasped when her parents came towards her. She looked at Draco and said, "Thank you, Draco. For my parents."

His face softened and kissed her forehead. "Of course." He watched as Hermione rush to her parents, greeting them with delight.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Blaise grinning at him.

"You showed up last minute, Blaise." Draco said, smirking at his friend.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Not my fault. I just got the invitation last night."

He noticed Hermione walking towards Draco, nervously.

"Granger." He smiled at Hermione. "Never in my life did I think Draco would marry a mud- I mean a muggle-born. But, since you're hot, you're approved."

Hermione laughed, "Thank you, Zabini."

Draco cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Hermione. "Don't call her Granger. Her name is now Malfoy."

"Uh... No. No, Zabini you're correct. I'm keeping my original last name." Hermione grinned at the dark skinned man.

Blaise smirked, seeing Draco's facial expression towards her.

"Hermione." Draco said, in a forceful calm voice.

"Draco." She replied back innocently.

"You are a Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy." He said, forcing a smile on his face.

Hermione laughed, "Keep telling yourself that."

Before Draco could snap back, Hermione turned her attention to Ginny who was pulling her away from him.

Draco turned back to Blaise and scowled.

"That woman is impossible. She never listens to me." Draco muttered, glancing at his lovely wife.

Blaise laughed, "Well you're going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life, Draco. A lifelong of her, Potter, and the Weasleys."

_Right. Scarhead and Weasel King. _Draco made a face at the possibility of him getting angry at her stubbornness and her being angry at him for his arrogance. He heard Hermione laugh at something Harry said and looked at her. His annoyance towards the girl had suddenly disappeared when their eyes locked. She smiled warmly at him, making his lips twitch upwards automatically.

He turned back at his friend and shrugged. "She's worth it. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to kidnap my wife. There's something I need to show her."

He walked behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly and turned to him, nodding her head. Draco told their guests that they were going to meet them all at the reception, and thanked them for witnessing their marriage. He turned back to Hermione and lead her to a hidden spot and covered her eyes, apparating them into a different place.

"Draco? Where are we?" She asked, once she felt herself landing at their destination.

"Shh. Keep your eyes closed, but take this."

Hermione felt a small, round, solid object placed inside her hand. She felt Draco leading her to a direction, but kept her eyes tightly closed. She suddenly heard a sound of water splashing, and could smell the scent coming from the waters.

"Draco where are we?" She asked again, feeling nervous but excited.

"Patience woman." He chuckled, halting her into a stop. "Okay, open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in front of The Trevi fountain. She gasped and looked at Draco. "Draco!"

He grinned, "You said you wanted to go to Italy on our wedding night. So, I thought bringing you here would give you a chance to make a wish."

Hermione felt tears of joy forming in her eyes. She turned back at the fountain and stared at the statues of the fountain and the waters rushing downward. Closing her eyes, she clutched on the muggle coin Draco gave her, and made a wish. When she opened her eyes, she tossed the coin on the waters, hearing a faint splash.

"What did you wish for?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving the side of her head a kiss.

She turned to him and smiled, "Can't tell you. It's my own wish. Did you make one?"

He grinned and shook his head, "Why? I already have you."

Hermione blushed and reached up to kiss his cheek. "That's so cheesy, Draco."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Whatever you say, Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione laughed, squeezing his hand and enjoying the architecture of the historic fountain. "_ 'Hermione Malfoy'._ Ha! Please." She turned to him and smirked, "I'm still Hermione _Granger_."

Draco made a face and scowled, "Muggle."

She smacked his head lightly, "Ferret."

He grinned and bent forward to kiss her lips gently. Their lips disconnected, but their foreheads remained touching.

"What did you wish for, Hermione?" Draco whispered, tracing her cheek lightly with his finger.

She gave him a small smile and kissed his lips once more. "You'll know in time."

He sighed deeply and chuckled. "You're an impossible woman." He held on to her tightly, secretly thanking McGongall for putting him as Head Boy first day of their seventh year. It gave him the chance to change his ways, and see things in a whole new perspective in life; thanks to the former Head Girl in his arms.

"Draco," Hermione whispered suddenly, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes?' He asked, kissing her forehead. He felt so content, he rather stay here.

"Draco. The reception." She laughed, pulling away and tugging on his hand.

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned, "You always know when to ruin the mood."

Hermione laughed freely and playfully winked, "Don't worry. We still have our honeymoon night together, remember?"

The sudden expression in his face made Hermione laugh uncontrollably, as he grinned ear-to-ear.

"Oh, why did I marry you?" She laughed, shaking her head at his silliness.

He smirked, taking her hand as they're getting ready to apparate back. "Because. Look at me. I'm irresistible."

"Overlarge ego." She muttered to herself.

"What was that, love?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Nothing. Now let's go. The sooner we end the reception, the closer our honeymoon night and -"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she suddenly felt herself being apparated by Draco.

"You could have warned me!" She hissed, once they landed.

He shrugged, "Quick, let's tell them it's time to leave."

Hermione smacked him in the arm. "Patience." She turned around, spotting her friends and quickly rushing towards them.

Draco grumbled but remained where he is.

"Draco."

He turned around and saw Narcissa standing next to him.

"Mother." He greeted her with a nod.

Narcissa glanced at Hermione and then to him. "You're a lucky man, Draco. Girls like her are hard to find. Make sure you don't let something like that slip away."

Draco smiled at his mother, knowing this was her way of saying she approved. He glanced back at Hermione and nodded. "Don't worry, mother. I wont."

Hermione caught his gaze and blushed. She has no idea how the redness in her cheeks makes her look adorable. Draco sat on the closest seat and sighed. He conjured a drink with his wand and quickly drank it.

"Dance with me."

He looked up and saw Hermione in front of him, smiling. Draco took her hand and watched as she lead the way to the dance floor. Hermione turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist, as they swayed into the music. Draco closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers, feeling content and comfortable. Hermione closed her eyes too and felt the same thing he did as well.

When the music was almost ending, he kissed her forehead again and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Hermione."

"For what?" She asked in confusion, leaning back to look at him.

"For giving me a chance." He said simply, enjoying the small smile playing in her lips.

Hermione nodded and leaned her head on his chest. "You're worth it."

He held on to her tightly, and smiled to himself while winking at Marcus and Blaise. He glanced down at Hermione's face and felt the feeling he never thought he would ever feel towards the muggle-born girl: Love. It amazes him how his fierce hate towards the girl had stepped into the line of love within months. _I guess I never hated her._ He thought to himself, kissing the top of her head. He held on to her protectively, knowing this is the one girl he will never let go.

* * *

**AWW! who doesn't love a happy wedding? lol Next and last chapter: Epilogue! btw if you guys needed a visual of her dress, **

**CORSET PART: http:/ / www. 1stpromdress. com/products/big/20090112140317202. jpg (NO SPACES)**

**FLOWY PART: http:/ / www. links2love. com/weddings/janah. jpg (NO SPACES)**

**Orange-Coyote: I decided to do an epilogue instead of a sequel.. lol I want to try writing a different story instead!**

**CheshireCat23: haha that's right! show's he's also maturing **

**Abbey500: I accepted! haha thank you!**

**LP Hybrid28: thank youu!**

**edwardsoneandonlylove: i know! I seriously do think Dramione is a possibility! If the real Draco listens to his heart instead of the people he grew up with! In the books, there were times when she seemed worried about Draco! like when he got attacked my buckbeak, she quickly helped out! haha**

**Jessica682: yeahh I decided to write a new story! hopefully you'll read it!**

**jentrem99: thank you so much!**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: thank you! I described it when Draco saw her walking down the aisle**

**haileydelacour101: thank you! i'm glad you like it!**

**Reading Kiwi: haha awww thank you! yeah I wish I could be a real writer lol**


	33. EPILOGUE

**.: EPiL0GUE :.**

"Malfoy. Hey, Malfoy!" Ron began shaking his shoulders. "GIT! Wake up!"

Draco's eyes flew open as he sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Harry came to his side and examined him. "Well you look fine to me. You fainted so we had to drag you over here back into the waiting room."

Draco frowned and looked around, "Why did I faint? The last thing I remembered was Hermione panicking and -" He paled as a realization suddenly hit him, he stood up quickly and looked around, "Where's Hermione? How is she? Is she okay?"

Ginny appeared next to Harry and rolled her eyes, "Relax Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth to retort something back but was cut off by a St. Mungo's doctor.

"Who is the husband of a Mrs Hermione Granger Malfoy?" The doctor asked, looking around at them.

Draco quickly walked up to him, "I am. How is she?"

The doctor looked at Draco for a moment and said, "You're wife is doing fine. She is requesting to see you"

Draco's face lit up as he ran upstairs towards Hermione's room. Once he got ran inside the room, he paused and saw Hermione sitting up from her bed, with a small bundle of blankets her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. Draco felt himself walking towards, glancing at the object wrapped inside the blankets in her arms, before looking back at Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed softly, "What happened to the strong Draco Malfoy? You fainted."

Draco frowned, "I couldn't stand seeing you screaming like that. It looked really painful."

Hermione laughed, looking at her husband with disbelief. "I was not screaming that bad, was I?"

He chuckled, reaching up to trace her cheek with his finger. "How are you?"

"I'm great." She smiled, looking down at the little bundle in her arms, "She's great."

Draco's eyes widened slightly, "She?" He watched as Hermione unwrapped the blankets, revealing a small sleeping infant. Draco felt like his heart was hammering against his ribcage. He lightly traced the faint dirty blond tiny hairs on the baby's head with his thumb. The baby stirred from her father's touch and opened her eyes slightly, revealing the same eyes as Draco's. The same silver eyes from her father with a hint of brown from her mother.

"Hello my precious Aquila," Hermione cooed at the infant, "This is your father, Draco."

The baby infant's silver eyes landed on her father for a moment. Draco felt the sudden emotion of fatherly love towards the beautiful baby and nearly felt his heart leaping against his chest.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked, staring at Draco.

He nodded as he tenderly wrapped his arms around the baby girl. "Aquila" He whispered at the baby, as she opened her eyes. "Hello Aquila." He whispered, laughing softly. "I'm going to be spoiling you, yes that's right. Throw away all those books your mother's going to be giving you in the future."

Hermione gave him a playful glare but noticed Draco smiling at his daughter.

"You really have changed." She mumbled, staring at him.

"Pardon?" He asked, his attention still on baby Aquila.

She smirked, "Nothing. I just realized I got my wish."

"What was your wish?" Draco asked, smiling as he wrapped Aquila warmly with a blanket and placing her down on the bed next to Hermione.

"To have a family with you." She smiled shyly.

"Aww" He smirked, noticing her blush.

"Shut up, ferret." She said, laying back down.

"Get some sleep, love." He said, kissing her forehead and noticing her eyes drooping.

"Fine." She closed her eyes, and slowly drifting into slumber.

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy." He whispered in her ear.

"Hermione Granger." She whispered back, correcting him.

"That's not what the doctor put in your daughters' birth certificate." He said, kissing her the side of her head.

She made an annoyed face and was about to say something else, but felt unconsciousness overcome her. He sighed happily as he sat down on his chair. He watched his family sleeping, as he too decided to join in; dreaming of what his new life will be like with his new family.

* * *

**Aquila= UH-KEE-LA.**

**YAY! woo hoooo! my first story and then I'm DONE! thanks to those who reviewed and favorited it! that totally made me happy =) Some people asked for sequals for this story, but I just did an epilogue instead...**

**I STARTED A NEW STORY! called Remembering You. It's also a Dramione, so please check it out? thank you!  
**

**anyway thanks for the advices and support. they mean alot! =)**


End file.
